Cave of Wonders
by Lulai
Summary: A prince and a stable girl have to get over the disguises and lies to find TWOO LUV! Oh, and a castle gets cursed and they kinda have to save it. All good things must come to CHAPTER 23 & 24!
1. First Meetings

Woot! I'm back in action! Welcome to my second story, **Cave of Wonders**. It is (as you can probably guess) a story based loosely off _Aladdin_. It is set in the same world as my previous story **Beau and the Witch** but either story can be read on its own as a whole. However, if you would like to feed my ever hungry ego, you could go read **Beau and the Witch** and make me a super duper happy camper.

As I started writing this story, I realized that while my story is primarily based of _Aladdin_, _Aladdin_ seems to be sort of based on _Cinderella_. So, for those of you who are like, 'Yo! What are yoo, stoopid? This is like, totally Cinderella,' (said in a really bad New York accent) it was not _meant_ to sound like Cinderella, but might end up sort of resembling it. But then, as I say, there are only so many stories in the world. Eventually, something must be repeated. (MacBeth and the Lion King, for example. Think about it.)

But, enough of my babble. Please, if you have any questions or comments or just wanna say 'Yo!', I love to respond to my reviewers!

Party on!

-Lulai

Chapter One: First Meetings

"Why couldn't I have been born a princess?" Danni huffed as she pulled a large bale of hay over to where a large white horse stood, waiting to be fed.

"Heaven forbid I be born into wealth," she said irritably to the animal. "No, I had to be born poor and thus have to lug around your dinner."

The horse whinnied softly, having heard this particular rant before, many times.

Danni laughed and dropped the bale in front of the horse. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "Only one of us should be named Princess." She went over to the tack wall and retrieved a large brush.

"But I can't help but dream can I?" Danni said to the happily munching Princess.

"Who are ye talkin' too?" bellowed the stable master.

"No one. Ye must be hearin' things," Danni yelled back, automatically adopting the commoner slur that she spoke to everyone but the horses with.

"Ye'd better be gettin' back ta work," said the man, blearing at her with red rimmed eyes, "or ye'll be getting no suppa, ye lazy git."

"I hope your liver bursts, you old goat," she muttered under her breath. She slowly brushed Princess' hindquarters, trying to calm her temper and her tears. Gorner, the Stable master, was mean when he was drunk, and he was almost never sober.

"If I were a princess," she said to the horse, "I wouldn't have to take such crap from him."

Princess snorted which made Danni grin.

"I'd boot him out on _his_ hindquarters." She brushed the horse's white mane, the thought of Gorner out on his rear putting a smile to her lips.

"There," she said, tying a purple ribbon into Princess' mane. "You are beautiful, highness."

She couldn't say as much for herself. It had been days since she had last bathed and her clothes were dirty and stuck all over with little pieces of hay. She thought briefly of taking a bath in the stream over in the woods west of the castle.

"Ye done? Good. Now ye can muck out tha stables," Gorner said, stepping back inside. He was staggering more than usual, and his breath was quite evil smelling.

Danni sighed. Mucking out the stables was the dirtiest job, one that Gorner usually reserved for her. So much for her bath. She grabbed a shovel.

"Honestly, I don't care what my parent's think," Prince Aiden Fer Drewery said as he trotted along beside his cousin. He had left his castle in the Capital for a few weeks and was staying at his father's brother's castle, Castle Fer Barrish. His parents had told him it was so he could have a few quiet weeks with his cousin-by-marriage (and best friend), but he knew that it was really so that they could plan a big ball without him.

"I'm not going to marry any random girl just so that I'm 'properly settled down'," he continued. "Besides, I don't see them bothering Lynn about marriage, and she's only four years younger than me." Princess Krysalyn Fer Drewery was his younger sister, and the two siblings were closer than most.

Aiden's cousin, Theodore Par Barrish sighed. "It's not just the prospect of you settling down that they are worried about. They want to make sure of your future."

"What does that mean?" Aiden asked irritably, slowing Thomas down to a walk. Theo slowed his own horse accordingly.

"It means, Aiden," Theo said, "that your parents want you to have not only a wife, but a queen for when you ascend the throne."

"Why would I need a queen to ascend the throne?" he asked.

Theo sighed. "They just want you to be taken care of."

"I can take care of myself," Aiden growled as they approached the stable. He hopped off of Thomas' back. "I don't need some woman to take care of me."

Theo shook his head and swung down from his gelding and together the friends lead their horses into the stable.

Danni did not hear the two men enter, instead concentrating on the pile in front of her and busy inventing nasty ways as to torture Gorner.

"Excuse me, lad," came a voice behind her accompanied by a tap on her shoulder. Danni didn't think, but whirled around and whacked the man in the shoulder with her shovel.

The man went flying into the wheelbarrow of dung which tipped over, spilling its contents all over him.

"Oh, milord," Danni gasped, the shovel dropping from her numb fingers. The brown haired man was laughing as the man who had tapped her shoulder tried to wipe the majority of the dung off of him.

"A towel, maybe?" asked the man on the floor peevishly.

"Oh, o' course," Danni said, frantically searching for something, _anything_ to help this poor man. He smelt worse than Gorner, and she didn't even think that was possible.

"I'm so, so sorry, milord," Danni stammered, handing him the only thing she could find, her own sleeping blanket. "Ye see, I thought ye were, uh, someone else."

The man wiped his face with her blanket then looked up at Danni with angry green eyes.

"You aren't totally at fault," the brown haired man laughed. "After all, he did surprise you. What's your name, lad?"

"Danni," Danni answered quietly.

"Well met, Danni," the brown haired man said with a slight bow that made Danni nervous. What was he doing bowing to her? "I am Theodore Par Barrish and the man lying in what I can only assume to be horse dung, is the Prince-"

"-'s valet, Cameron," Aiden interjected smoothly. Theo gave him a strange look, but continued.

"And we hope that we have not inconvenienced you in any way."

"Inconvenienced him?" Aiden asked incredulously. "I'm the one covered in manure!"

A realization was dawning on Danni and with it a growing horror. Theodore Par Barrish. Wasn't that… the duke's son?!

_Oh, crap, crap, _crap! cursed Danni silently. She fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry, yer highness," she said, her face into the floor. "I dinna mean ta-"

"Now, see here," Theodore said with a frown. "Stand up."

Danni did so slowly, keeping her head bowed.

The man smiled. "It's alright. _Cameron's_ bark is worse than his bite. He can wash up, and he'll be fine."

The man with the emerald eyes stood up, and Danni took an involuntary step back. The man was huge! At least six feet tall, if not taller! At a mere five feet five inches, Danni felt positively tiny.

"Come along, _Cam_," Theo laughed, but then paused and wrinkled his nose. "Actually, how about you follow me? I don't really want to be downwind from you."

"Fine," the man called Cam growled, and the two left the stable.

Danni pursed her lips in dismay. The man took her only blanket. Not that she would really have wanted it anyway, smelling as it did. Still, a thin smelly blanket was better than none.

She sighed as she surveyed the room. The two horses stood in their stalls, ready to be fed. And there was dung all over the floor.

"Danni!" Gorner bellowed drunkenly. "What happened? Ye stupid nothin'! Why do I even keep ye aroun'?"

"Because I'm the one who does all the work," Danni muttered under her breath.

"Wha' was tha'?" Gorner advanced on her menacingly.

"Nothin'," Danni said, not looking him in the eye. One day she was going to have the courage to say what she wanted to say to him. But not today, it seemed.

"Tha's right, sass-mouth. Jus' fer tha', no supper!" The stable door slammed shut with the finality of a coffin lid.

Danni sighed, and picked the shovel back up. This would not be the first night without something to eat, and it probably wouldn't be the last either. Righting the wheelbarrow, she began to work, hoping the physical labour would keep her mind off of the rumbling in her stomach.

Her lips quirked slightly at the thought of the man covered in manure. Sure, it was horrific when it happened, but now that it was over, it was actually pretty funny. She'll still have to make it up to him somehow.

She pulled off her dark billed cap to try and cool herself off. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, probably just smearing the dirt all over her face. No wonder the two men had thought her a boy! Her hair was always the first thing to get dirty, being the colour it was, a light, almost white blonde, so she mostly just kept it up in a tight knot on the top of her head, covered with a kerchief and her cap on top of that.

Danni frowned as she wheeled the barrow out of the stable to the designated dumping spot. Even without her hair, she had kind of hoped that they would have recognized her as being female. She wasn't Vicky, the inkeeper's wife with bosoms the size of soup tureens, but she wasn't _completely_ flat-chested. She couldn't help but admit that her pride had been pricked ever-so-slightly.

Her stomach gave an irritated growl.

Danni sighed. It was going to be a cold, hungry night.


	2. Family Life

Woot!As a present, I give you not one, but TWO! Count them, TWO! new chapters. I hope you like them. :cD

**TrudiRose:** D'oh! My mistake. You are, of course, correct. It is Hamlet that is similar to the Lion King, not MacBeth. How could I have mixed those twoup? I mean, one's about the king's brother who murders the king to take the throne and the son has to avenge his death, and the other's about the king's best friend who murders the king to take the throne and the son has to avenge his death. ;c) Thanks for keeping me honest.

**Tiger Lily21:** Thanks. It'salready slightly confusing to write; Ihope it's not too confusing to read.

**blacktoxy:**Ooo. (shifty eyes) I can't give away secrets! That could be an entire chapter's worth of plot. (Probably won't be though. XcD)

**naughty little munchkin:**Thanks! Ihave a wee bit of a short attention span, so I figure anythingreally boring to write is really boring to read. I always have to forcemyself to write background stuff, but I try to keep it to a minimum. That's why I need reviewers like you guys to tell me, 'Uh, that makes no sense whatsoever,' so I can go, 'Whoops! Riiiight. They aren'tpsychic. Backgrounds needed.'

**UruvielTruviel:** No problemo. Just the fact that I know you're reading it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanakah, Happy Kwanzaa, or (if you're athiest) have a good day!

-Lulai

Chapter Two: Family Life

"Hurry up, Aiden," Theo said as he stood outside the screen of Aiden's bathtub. "You've been in there over an hour. You've had the water changed three times. You are most definitely clean by _now_."

"You, dear cousin," came the acid reply from in the tub, "did not get covered in dung. I assure you, three baths, aside from the initial rinsing off outside the castle, is possibly the _bare minimum_ of clean."

"We're going to be late for dinner," Theo complained.

"Oh, alright." Theo heard splashing as Aiden stepped out of the tub. Theo scuffed the heel of his boot on the carpet impatiently.

"So why didn't you tell Danni who you really were?"

"Who?" Aiden asked, sticking his head out from behind the screen to give Theo a confused look.

Theo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The boy who hit you with the shovel that caused this whole mishap."

"Oh, yes, Danni," Aiden said, popping back behind the screen. "I didn't tell him my real name because I didn't want to reveal that… well… I just didn't want to." He came out, dressed in a fine navy blue doublet, drying his hair on a towel.

"It's a good thing I didn't too," he said, trying to flatten down the black spikes on top of his head. His last haircut, done by his sister in a moment of weakness, had been a disaster. Before growing it out, however, he opted to have it cut very short first. It surprised him to find that he liked it short. It just had a habit of becoming slightly spiky when wet.

"And why is that?" Theo asked after Aiden handed the towel to a servant and they began to walk towards the main dining hall.

"You saw his reaction to you," Aiden explained, "and you were just the friend of the man who had been covered with crap. Imagine his chagrin if he ever found out that the man whom he dumped manure all over was the Prince of Protantia."

Theo winced. "You have a point."

"Yer highness!" a voice shouted out from behind them. Aiden and Theo stopped and turned to the servant that was running up behind them.

"Yer highness, milord," the servant said, bowing deeply to both of them. "I hate ta bother ye with such petty a problem, but I donna know what ta do with tha' blanket ye brought in."

Aiden wrinkled his nose. "Burn it," he said, waving his hand.

Theo turned to him. "We should replace it," he said. "I'm sure it was used for one of the horses, and by the looks of the stable, they probably don't have too many to spare."

Aiden nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Burn it, and buy another one. A nice one."

"His highness will deliver it himself tomorrow," Theo said.

"What? Me? Theo…" Aiden glared at his friend.

"Aye, yer highness," the servant said, bowing and disappearing down the hall before Aiden could stop him.

"Do you have a problem with delivering it?" Theo asked, raising his right eyebrow again. "After all, you wrecked the last one."

"I was covered in manure!"

Theo rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. "As you have said already many times. It's as if nothing like that has ever happened to you before."

"That's because nothing like that _has_ ever happened to me before," Aiden growled, walking beside his friend.

"I'm sure Danni will want to apologize," Theo said, "and this will be the perfect opportunity to do so."

They entered the dining room.

"Good evening, son," said the duchess from her seat beside her husband at the head of the table.

"What? No grand herald to announce our arrival?" Theo teased, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Not for dinner with family," she said, waving her hand for them to sit.

The story of the Duchess Sarah Par Barrish was a truly romantic tale. The daughter of an impoverished merchant, she had been married to a minor Baron who had only wanted an heir. After three miscarriages, Theodore had finally been born. Her husband had gambled away most of their money, and was then killed in a duel over a bet. Sarah was left with no money and an infant son, but she did not let it get to her. She sold most of her dresses and somehow stretched the money to make it work.

One day, while surveying the land, Duke Rollo Fer Barrish had spotted the beautiful woman, playing in a meadow with the then twelve-year-old Theo. He fell in love instantly, and after a whirlwind courtship, the two married. Rollo loved both Sarah and her child, even going so far as to naming Theo his heir. Now, eight years later, they were still deeply in love, and expecting their first child together.

"Is it raining out, Aiden?" Rollo asked, noting the prince's wet hair.

"No," Aiden said shortly, "I was having a bath."

Both Rollo and Sarah looked at him curiously.

Theo grinned. "We had an accident in the stables," he explained. Over the course of dinner, with much embellishing, Theo told his parents the story of Aiden's disaster.

"And with a mighty blow to the shoulder," Theo cried, brandishing a turkey leg, "the stable lad felled our hero with a weapon that strikes fear into the hearts of gardens! Was his humiliation enough? Oh no! For the fates decreed that not only should our hero be struck down by such a minuscule opponent, but that he should land in a barrow of horse patties."

Sarah clasped her hands to her breast, laughing. Rollo was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Aiden wanted to do nothing so much as sink under the table. His black browslooked like thunderclouds across his brow, and his ears were burning, as they always did when he was embarrassed.

"Oh, Aiden," Sarah said, "no wonder you wanted to bathe!"

"Yes, well," Aiden muttered, his eyes firmly glued to his plate.

"Theo, my boy," Rollo said, wiping tears from his eyes, "you would inspire jealousy in the heart of any bard or jester. That was truly a magnificent tale."

"Thank you," Theo grinned, and took a bite of his turkey leg.

"Speaking of you, Aiden," Rollo commented, helping himself to a bowl of peas, "I received a letter from your parents."

Aiden looked up from the memorization of his plate. "Oh?"

"It seems they've organized some sort of party and every noble from the Four Countries has been invited."

Aiden groaned. While his parents would call it a party, he really knew it was a marriage mart. For him.

"When is it?" he asked tiredly.

"One week from tomorrow," Rollo answered.

One week of freedom. He sighed. The countdown had begun.


	3. Reasons

Chapter Three: Reasons

Danni had finally finished feeding the horses. It was difficult. Her arms and back were stiff from cleaning the stables, then sleeping in the cold. She had dug herself into the hay, but it hadn't really helped. Plus, her stomach was rumbling fiercely.

She peeked out of the stable doors and, seeing no one, tiptoed past the adjacent box which Gorner had turned into his private chambers. She peered in through the door. Gorner was fast asleep in his bed by the wood stove. He usually slept until noon which was a nice reprieve for her. She snuck past.

She walked calmly down the trail until she got to the servants' door. She opened it quietly and slipped in.

The kitchen was, to the unobservant eye, mass pandemonium. There were cooks scuttling to and fro, tasting a vat of soup, chopping up vegetables, preparing a chicken or a leg of lamb, all the time almost half-hazardly avoiding each other. The head chef was a big man with a flowery moustache. He yelled out orders which were followed half the time and hit people lightly with spoons when they did not move fast enough.

Danni slid ghostlike through the chaos. She found her way to the bakery table. Laid neatly in rows were freshly baked loaves of sweet bread. Nonchalantly, she picked one up and crammed it in her mouth.

She almost moaned at the flavour exploding rich and full on her tongue. The bread was warm and tasted of butter and sugar. She swallowed and reached for another one when a loud bellow caused her to freeze.

"Hey! What do ye think yer doin'?"

Danni didn't think; she just grabbed two more loaves of bread and shoved them in her shirt. Three of the cooks tried to grab her, but she eluded their grasp.

She ran back through the kitchen, muttering 'Excuse me' about every five seconds.

Looking back, she saw that they were almost on her. Luckily, it was easier for one person to slip through the kitchen then three people.

"Ack!" she said, almost crashing into a cook holding a pot of soup for lunch. She ducked under the pot and ran for the door.

_CRASH_! Tthe other three cooks weren't as lucky avoiding the soup as she was.

Danni slipped out the door and ran back into the stable.

"Whoo!" she whooped, throwing her fist up in the air. She took the two loaves out from in her shirt. They looked a little squished, but none worse for the wear. She decided to save them, just in case. She still had the taste of the first one in her mouth and it had satisfied the rumble in her stomach.

After wrapping the bread in a mostly clean shirt, she placed it beside her pallet. She then danced over to the tack wall and grabbed a horse brush.

She opened the stall door to the black stallion's stall cautiously, making soft soothing noises so as not to startle the horse. She began to brush the horse's neck.

"My, aren't you a tall handsome fellow," she crooned softly. "If I had an apple, I'd give it to you. Well, actually, I probably would have eaten it, but I might have shared it with you." She moved on to his back.

"Now, I wonder who you belong to." Strange horses, horses of visitors always ended up in the stalls. "A visitor to Duke Rollo perhaps?"

She finished brushing him in silence, then went to pat his nose.

"I wonder what your name is," she said, stroking the white blaze down the horse's face.

"His name is Thomas," said a voice behind her.

Danni whirled around, and the visitor took an involuntary step back.

Danni inwardly groaned. There was no mistaking those green eyes, though the last time she had seen them, the face had been masked by a layer of muck.

"Milord," she said, bowing deeply.

"Cameron," he said firmly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I've come to return your blanket," he said, holding something out in his left hand.

Danni was so overjoyed; she even forgot to be shy for a moment. "Oh, thank ye, milord. T'was dreadful cold last night without it."

"You only have one blanket?" Cameron asked, his eyes wide.

Danni cursed her big mouth. "Oh no, milord," she stammered, lowering her eyes again. "I have… five! Yes, five blankets!" She forced out a laugh. "Last night was just a six blanket night."

She took a cautious look at the man. He gave her a sceptical look, obviously not believing her story. She studied the blanket, feeling a blush starting to stain her cheeks.

"Um, milord," she questioned almost inaudibly, "I think ye've made a mistake. This isn't my blanket."

"Yes, well, your blanket was so badly stained, it was unsalvageable. We burned it and bought you a new one."

"Thank you, milord," she whispered. The blanket was thick and warm.

Aiden sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The boy was shyer than a newborn kitten. "You don't have to call me milord," he said. "I'm not royalty."

"I'm sorry, milord," Danni said. Not looking at him, she sidled over to where she kept her things. Laying the blanket down, she picked up her bread.

"Here, milord," she said, holding the bread in one hand and offering it to him. "I would like ye ta take this bread for me knockin' ye into the manure yesterday."

"You don't need to apologize," he said.

The boy looked at Aiden with the eyes of a startled fawn. Aiden had never seen eyes that colour before. They reminded him of the colour of the sky on a sunny day when he lay on his back looking straight up, that sort of bright blue-violet.

"Please, milord," the boy said, offering him the bread again. "I couldna live with meself if ye didna let me apologize."

"I'll only take your bread if you promise to call me Cameron," Aiden persisted.

"Alright, milor- Cameron." Aiden took one of the loaves in his hand and saw a small smile of relief sweep across the boy's face.

"Thank you, Danni," Aiden said. He saw him start slightly at the use of his name.

"Ye're welcome, Cameron."

Later, as Theo and Aiden played chess before retiring, Aiden relayed the tale of his visit to his cousin.

"So, why did you tell him to call you Cameron?" Theo asked as Aiden's knight took his bishop.

"It's complicated Theo," Aiden replied. Theo took Aiden's rook with his queen.

"So explain it to me," he said, folding his hands under his chin. "Check."

Aiden moved his king and killed one of Theo's pawns. "He's the only person who doesn't know me as Prince Aiden. It's just, I don't know, kind of nice to be seen as a normal person for once."

Theo moved his remaining bishop into place. "I see you as a normal person. Check."

"But you're my cousin," Aiden protested as he blocked the bishop's path with his knight. "It's different. Besides, Danni intrigues me."

Theo frowned over the board, then moved his rook to take one of Aiden's knights. "How so?"

Aiden shrugged. "It's difficult to say. He's more skittish than a colt, that's for certain. And he's very honourable." He gave Theo a strange look.

"I heard him speaking to the horses before I announced myself. When I talked to him, he spoke with the commoner accent. But when speaking to the horses, he spoke the same as you or me. Why would he do that?" He moved a pawn forward a space.

"I don't know," Theo said, moving his queen. "Check."

Aiden used his own queen to capture Theo's. "I don't know either, but I'm going to find out. Checkmate."

"Damn it." Theo frowned at the board as if it had offended him somehow. "You are too good for your own good."

Aiden was about to leave to go to his own chambers. He turned and grinned at Theo. "I know."


	4. Chess

Feel free to beat me with a motivation bat. I've just been called away by my new presents (a guitar!). My mom gave me a foot warmer for the computer, so I'll be on here more often, hopefully. Woot!

**rainkisser:** Thanks! This site is strange. Usually, there are a whole shwack of reviews before I even see my new chapters. Weird.

**Tiger Lily21:** Okay. I'll try. Whoops, sorry. It's after Robbie and Lia, about four generations after. Aiden is Robbie and Lia's great-grandson.

**UruvielTruviel:** No problem. I'm Canadian, eh? Everyone's all excited about why Danni talks different, but I didn't write it to be a big thing. :c/

**naughty little munchkin:** This is a bit of a longer story than my last one. In my head, it's almost in three parts. The first part is almost over, then there's a middle part which most of the plot comes in, then there's an adventure kind of part. I'm excited to get to the other parts, but of course, I've been distracted by my material gains. XcD I'm trying to get my butt in gear.

**Glaze:** Thanks. Sarah's a sweet-heart. She's going to come in more in the second part of my story.

**TrudiRose:** That's one of the best compliments a writer can get, in my opinion! Thank you! I love Theo. He's actually sort of based off my sister, so it's almost natural to write him.

**fell4adeadguy:** :cD I was thinking what I could compare Vicky's boobs too, watermelons sounded too cliché, and soup toureens just popped into my head. I don't know why, but it worked!

**ruberduckysrfun:** Thanks for reading this story! It's a pleasure to write it.

I'm giving you guys an extra chapter because, well, you people deserve it! Thanks for reading!

See you next update!

-Lulai

Chapter Four: Chess

Danni sat on the edge of the fence of the pasture, enjoying a moment of calm after leading all the horses to the field. It was nice to get out of the stable for some fresh air. It had rained all night and all morning, but around noon the clouds had started to break up.

"Danni!"

Startled, Danni slipped off the fence and landed on her rump in a large mud puddle left over from the drizzle.

Cameron jogged up to her, grinning merrily.

"Oh, milord," Danni said, bowing her head.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'milord'?" he asked, arms akimbo.

"Sorry, Cameron," Danni replied, head still bowed.

Cameron leaned on the fence. "Now, normally I would say I'm sorry for startling you and knocking you into the mud puddle, but I can't help but feel that the score has now been made even."

Danni looked at him with startled eyes, but then, miracle of miracles, she began to laugh. Cameron grinned along with her. She stood up.

"Aye, Cameron," she said, sticking out a muddy hand. "I guess we're even."

Cameron grasped her hand firmly and shook it.

"I guess so," he murmured and hopped up on the fence. Danni tried to wipe the majority of the mud off her face and sat up beside him.

"Apple?" Cameron asked, holding the shiny green-red fruit towards her.

"Thanks," she said, taking the apple.

"I brought one along for Thomas as well."

Danni looked at him suspiciously. Something in his tone was… strange.

"What?"

"Well, yesterday, I heard you talking to Thomas about wanting to give him an apple." Cameron was not looking at her, instead, inspecting his own apple.

Danni felt the blood rush from her face.

"Ye heard me talkin'?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I heard _you_ talking."

Danni winced.

"I won't tell anybody, if you don't want me to," he offered, looking at her seriously.

Danni sighed. "It's not that," she said softly. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

Danni idly tossed the apple from hand to hand, debating on how much to tell him.

"Who taught you to speak like nobility?" Cameron prodded, taking a bite of his apple.

"My mother," Danni answered, almost unconsciously.

"Was she royalty?" he asked curiously. He didn't really want to push his luck, but Danni seemed to be in a talkative mood.

Danni laughed self-deprecatingly. "No. She was a lady's maid, but then she lost her job. Gorner took us in, but mother became very sick."

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She died almost six years ago. I've been on my own, working for Gorner ever since."

"What about you?" Danni asked, changing the subject. Her mother was still like a raw wound on her heart and she was shocked at herself for telling this almost complete stranger such things about herself.

"Me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, you," Danni said. She looked at the apple in her hands. "I've told you half of my life's story, and I know nothing about you."

Cameron looked up into the dispersing grey clouds. "Well, I've lived in the castle since I was born. Both my parents work there."

"Do you know the prince?" Danni asked curiously, running her fingers over the smooth skin of the fruit.

"It's not poison, you know," he said irritably, looking at the apple in her hands.

Danni blushed and took a bite of the apple. It tart and sweet at the same time. She closed her eyes to savour the flavour of it.

Cameron smiled at her obvious enjoyment of the fruit.

"The prince?" Cameron said. "I know him very well. He's not very happy right now."

"Why not?" Danni asked, taking another bite of her apple.

"His parents are forcing him to marry," he said, twirling the core of his apple.

"And he doesn't want to?"

"Of course not!" Cameron looked angry for a split second, but then his expression softened. "Well, what he told me was that he really wants to marry for love, like his parents did. He doesn't just want a political marriage." Cameron shook his head.

"Can his parents force him into marriage?" Danni asked. "After all, he's pretty old. Do his parents even have official authority over him?"

"Pretty old?" Cameron laughed. "He's only twenty-one!"

"My point still stands," Danni said.

"Well," Cameron paused, "I think that, yes, his parents can't actually _force_ him into marriage, but they've made it abundantly clear that they would be extremely disappointed in him if he didn't. And he loves them too much to disappoint them."

Danni chewed this over in her mind as she chewed a piece of apple in her mouth.

"What do you think about it?" she asked finally.

"Me?" Cameron asked, surprised.

"Yes. You're his valet. What do you think?"

Cameron looked thoughtful. "I think that he should be able to marry for love if he wants to."

"Me too," Danni said with a nod and jumped off the fence.

Cameron followed suit and walked after Danni into the pasture. They herded the horses back into the stable in silence. Cameron seemed to be lost deep in thought and Danni did not want to break the silence.

She looked at Cameron discreetly. He was feeding the prince's horse Thomas the remaining apple. A frown fluttered across her lips. For all her opening up, he revealed only a small portion of his life. But, despite his secrets, she felt that she could trust him. It was a strange feeling, trust, one she hadn't felt since her mother died.

"Do you play chess?" he asked suddenly, startling her out of her daydream.

"Chess?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," he said, walking over to her. "Chess. It's the prince's favourite game." He smiled slowly. "I'm a fair player myself."

"Alright," Danni agreed, smiling back at him.

"Tomorrow, then," he said, squeezing her shoulder in farewell.

"Tomorrow," she said


	5. Realizations

Chapter Five: Realizations

For the first time in longer than she could remember, Danni felt light-hearted. She was singing a song her mother used to sing to as a child while she brushed Princess' mane.

"What's all tha racket?" Gorner bellowed.

"Nothin'," Danni said. If there was one person who could ruin her good mood, it would be Gorner.

"Well, stop it," he growled. "My head's apoundin' somethin' awful."

"Maybe if you stopped drinking so much," Danni muttered angrily into Princess' mane.

Luckily, Gorner did not hear her and returned to his bed. Danni sighed and opened the stable doors into the pasture. One, by one, she ushered all the horses out of the stalls, muttering irritably all the while.

"Oh, where is that Cameron?" she burst out.

"He's right behind you," he said softly.

Danni started and turned to glare at the grinning Cameron. "You have to stop that!" she growled at him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

He did look very sorry to Danni.

"I brought the game," he offered, holding up a wooden board and a small velvet sack. "Do you have a flat spot we can play on?"

Danni knew just the spot. She lead him over the fence and onto the field.

"Here we go," she motioned. Cameron plunked cross-legged onto the grass.

"Okay," he said, opening the velvet pouch. Danni sat down across from him. "This," he instructed, holding up a white piece, "is a king."

It became standard routine for them. Every morning, after Danni let the horses out to graze, Cameron would show up with his board and they would play until noon, when Cameron would return to the castle, and Danni would finish her chores.

"What's wrong?" Danni asked. Cameron was lying on his stomach, gazing at the board, but she could tell that his mind wasn't on the game.

"What do you mean?" Cameron said, his gaze snapping up to hers.

"You aren't playing your normal game," she said, moving a pawn forward.

The corner of Cameron's mouth twitched. "I'm winning, aren't I?"

"Well, yes," Danni admitted reluctantly, "but not by the usual amount." She pointed at his collection of her pieces. "By this time, you usually have about twice the number of my pieces."

Aiden sighed. He must have really been playing horribly if Danni was noticing. Although the boy's skill had improved, he was still quite the beginner.

"I'm just trying to make this lesson last longer," he said. Danni looked at him quizzically.

"Why?"

Aiden was silent a moment. "I'm going home. We're leaving tomorrow."

Now it was Danni's turn to be silent. His mouth open.

"Well," he finally said lightly, "we both knew that you would have to go home sometime."

Aiden nodded silently. He knew that Danni was disappointed, but what could he do? If he brought him back to Castle Fer Drewery, how long could he keep up the charade of the prince's valet? He knew that their relationship would change as soon as Danni learned that Aiden was the prince.

"Thank you," Danni said softly.

"For what?" Aiden asked quizzically.

"For being my friend," Danni said, looking at him seriously.

"No problem," he said, pushing Danni's shoulder lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Obviously, he pushed Danni harder than he though because Danni fell backwards.

"Hey!" he shouted as he rolled down the slight incline. Luckily, he missed a large mud puddle by inches. "What was that for?"

"You looked cleaner than me," Aiden said mischievously. He stood up and went down to help Danni up.

He held out his hand and Danni grasped it. But, as he pulled Danni up, Danni took his other hand and smeared mud all down Aiden's shirt.

"Now we're even," Danni said.

"Not even," Aiden growled, grabbing his own handful of mud and smearing it across Danni's face.

Danni spat mud out of his mouth and barrelled into Aiden. They went down laughing and rolling in the mud.

Aiden felt lighter than air. He couldn't remember when he last played in the mud like a boy. He laughed and rolled over Danni and pinned the smaller man into the ground… and froze.

There was no mistaking the warm, round flesh under his right hand. It was undoubtedly a woman's breast.

Danni was a girl? Aiden examined his, no her! features and cursed himself for an idiot. What he had taken as sharpness he now recognized as delicateness. He realized he still had his hand on her breast.

He tore his hand away and leapt off her like she was plagued.

Danni looked at him with stricken eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, my Lord," she stammered, and fled.

Aiden watched her fleeting form and swore. He was such a moron! He cleaned up the chess set and marched irritably back to the castle.

Theo saw his cousin stomping through the hallways like a black cloud.

"What's wrong, Aiden?" he asked, stepping up beside him. "I thought you were enjoying your little excursions with Danni."

He stormed into his room and slammed the door right on the heels of Theo.

"I'm such a fricken' stupid moron!" he raged.

Theo sat in a chair in his cousin's room.

"Now, normally I would agree with you, but I feel there might be a story here," Theo commented calmly.

"Danni's a girl!" Aiden exploded and slammed his fist into the bureau.

Theo's eyes widened. "While that's an interesting twist, I really don't think that that's a reason to be breaking my furniture."

Aiden gave Theo a poisonous glance. "I'm not in the mood, Theo."

"As I've noticed," Theo said, standing up and going to the door. After speaking quietly to the servant waiting outside, he turned back to Aiden. "So what if Danni's a girl? What does that have to do anything?"

Aiden raked his fingers through his hair angrily. "Everything. Nothing." He sat down in one of his chairs. "God, I just feel like such a fool for not noticing it sooner!"

Theo took a bowl from the servant outside the door. He took Aiden's hand and washed the broken knuckles in the bowl of water.

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"You might break my furniture," Theo responded, "but I draw the line at bleeding on the carpets."

Aiden smiled tiredly as Theo bandaged his knuckles. Now that his adrenaline levels were returning to normal, he was beginning to feel a little sleepy.

"So, how did you find out that she was a girl?" Theo asked casually.

Aiden felt the tips of ears start to grow hot.

"Oh," Theo said, suggestively lifting his eyebrows.

"It wasn't anything like that," Aiden said, hating it when his cousin made him feel eleven instead of twenty-one. "We were tussling when I accidentally touched her… um… breast."

"Was it nice?"

"Theo!" Aiden exclaimed, his ears fully on fire now.

Theo closed his mouth but couldn't completely wipe the grin from his face.


	6. Escape

Everything I write seems to lead more to Cinderella. Even Danni's full name. Darn it! >:c( I don't mean for it to come out like this, but it is.

Oh well. This is a bit of a longer chapter and basically the ending to Part I and the beginningPart II. Woot! And a reappearance from an old friend.

A/N: A stone is a measurement in weight that is approx. 14 lbs. Just FYI.

**naughty little munchkin:**:cD I'm glad we havesuch a connection. I'm excited to be on to the other parts of the story.I figured that would be the least confusing and most embarrassing way for Aiden to find out about Danni. Andyes, Theo is going to be a part ofthis. He's travelling to Castle Fer Drewery with them.

**TrudiRose:**Thank you. I'm so glad you like it. Idon't like things that take ahuge long time to be resolved, so I decided if I'm adding another layer of disguise, I can take one away.

**Tiger Lily21:**Okay!

**lovin-life:**They are as close as brothers, so it's good if it puts you in mind ofyour siblings.

**UruvielTruviel:** Some men can't control their blushes. Aiden just happens to be one of them. Mostly, his ears get hot. NOT THE AXE! ANYTHING BUT THE AXE! Ew... it smells like orc.

**Glaze:** I would tell you, but that's going to come out later in the story.;cD Call it a blantant urging to keep reading, but it's thetruth.Danni keeps her hair tied up quite nicely.

**fell4adeadguy:** Sorry. (ish.) Butmy days are just so free, when my sisterisn't playing her newcomputer game on the machine.

**fairygypsy: **Thank you very much.Aiden thought that Danni was a youngish boy, like, twelve maybe. (Aiden always wanted a little brother.) That's why they called him 'boy' more often than not.

Yay for all of you guys and your marvelous reviews!

I loves youses all!

-Lulai

Chapter Six: Escape

Danni went through her chores automatically. She didn't want to think about the day before. Her clothes were still smeared with the mud from their tussle. She had washed her face in the bucket of cold water out back before falling asleep.

"Cameron was leaving today anyway," Danni tried to explain to Princess. "And really, I never said that I _was_ a boy, I just allowed him to _think_ that."

Princess gave her a disbelieving look.

Danni sighed and plopped the hay in front of the horse and retrieved the brush.

"You're right, of course, Princess," Danni admitted, "but couldn't you have helped me feel better? I mean, Cameron was my only friend after my mother-" her voice choked.

Danni sniffed and tried to clear her throat. "He treated me so kindly," she said, Princess' mane becoming blurry in her vision, "like a person, rather than a stupid stable hand." She mopped up the tears streaming down her cheeks with a dirty sleeve.

"If I wasn't such a coward!" she sniffed. "I might have told him." She let out a breath, which sounded suspiciously like a sob. "But now I'll never see him again."

"Danni?"

Danni spun around and sure enough Cameron stood in the door, looking splendidly handsome in his blue velvet doublet. She quickly mopped up her tears with a sleeve and sniffed discretely.

"Cameron?" she responded, frowning when her voice shook a little.

He closed the distance between them. "I've come to say goodbye," he said sadly. Danni was torn between being anguished that he was leaving and being elated because he sounded sad about it. Perhaps, even after learning that she was female, he still valued their friendship.

"I'm sorry," Danni said, looking at her toes.

Cameron lifted her chin. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He paused a moment. "I want you to have these," he said, stepping back. He held out the chess board and the velvet pouch that held the pieces.

Danni took them, and she felt tears fill her eyes again. "Thank you, Cameron," she said softly, hugging the items to her chest.

"Good luck, Danni," Cameron said softly, lifting her chin again. His lips brushed over hers briefly. "Thank you for being my friend."

And then he was gone.

Danni's hand shook lightly as she touched her lips. She could still feel his kiss burning all the way to her toes. She took a deep breath and set the chess board and pieces over with her blanket.

"Life must go on," she whispered to herself encouragingly.

She grabbed the shovel and remembered when Cameron and her first met.

"Botheration!" she cursed. "Everything's going to remind you of him, you stupid girl. But you have to keep working. He's gone!" With that last exclamation, her eyes filled with tears again.

"Stop it," she hissed to herself. She took several deep breaths and began to muck out the stable.

"There ye are, Danni," Gorner slurred. He was drunker than usual.

"Aye, Gorner, I'm here," Danni said tiredly. She was worn out from crying and shovelling and more crying.

Gorner grabbed her sleeve and whipped her around to face him. He was a little taller than her and at least seven stone heavier. His grip on her arm was surprisingly strong for being so drunk.

"I saw ye with 'im," he slurred into her face. She almost gagged on the fumes on Gorner's breath.

"With who?" she asked, trying to free her arm.

"With tha' boy," he growled. "I donna want ta see ye with 'im again." He shook her roughly. "Ye're mine!" he roared.

"I'm not yours," Danni protested. She tried to free her arm in earnest. "Let go of me, you old goat!"

Gorner smiled evilly. "He kissed ye. I wanna kiss ye."

"No!" Danni cried, wrenching herself out of his grasp. "You are an evil smelling, disgusting man with the manners of an ill-bred pig!"

Gorner's fist flew too fast for her to see, much less avoid. One second she was gloating about finally saying what she wanted to say to him, then next, she was laying on the floor, pain exploding along her jaw line.

"Ye're a little slut, just like yer mama," Gorner sneered drunkenly.

Danni's vision went red.

"How dare you speak of my mother that way!" she cried, standing up. "No doubt your own mother was a cow. That would explain not only the foul smell, but your giant belly!"

Gorner let out a howl and leapt towards her. Danni brought the shovel around that she had been holding in her hand, smashing it into Gorner's face.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Danni instantly dropped the shovel and went over to check on him. She hated his guts, but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. She placed her hand over his mouth and felt his breath on her fingers. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

She felt her cheek. Her jaw had already started to swell and the pain seemed to radiate up into her eye. She would have quite the shiner later.

She had to get out of that stable. She gathered her three possessions, and fled into the field. She ran and ran, the pain in her chest distracting her from the pain in her face. She slowed down only a little when she entered the woods.

Finally, she came to rest, her chest heaving, in a small clearing. She climbed the small hill to fall to her knees before a small wooden plaque bearing the name 'Ella'. She set her blanket and chess set beside it.

"Mother," Danni whispered, fingering the rough wood. Tears began to gather in her eyes and her jaw was aching horribly.

"Excuse me."

This new voice cause Danni to break. She began to cry in earnest.

"Oh, drat it, not again," the voice said irritably.

"I'm sorry," Danni said, wiping her tears away. She was surprised she still had tears left.

"No worries," the voice said jovially. "I can see you've had a rough day. I can kind of agree. I've had a bit of a wicked bad day myself."

Danni stood up. "Where are you?" she said, sniffling.

"Over to your left a little."

Danni followed the man's vocal directions until she came to a man caught in a nasty looking trap. There were at least ten ropes tethering him to the ground. There were also little barbs on the ropes which were cutting into the man's skin.

Danni looked at him curiously. The man was not bleeding normal blood. Instead of the red liquid that came out of her wounds, his blood was white.

"There is a knife in my boot," the man said with a tight grin, "if you'd be so kind to cut my bonds."

Danni nodded. She found the knife easily, and sliced up the ropes holding him down.

The blond man sat up stretching.

"Thank you kindly, young miss," he said, stretching his neck. "I've been in there almost an entire day." As Danni watched, all the little cuts on his skin began to heal up.

"Who are you?" she whispered. "And what were you doing tied to the ground."

He stood up, looking none worse for the wear. He gave her a courtly bow.

"Lark, at your service," he said. "And that," he pointed at the left over bonds, "is a Faerie trap. Nasty little device it is. Blocks all magic."

"Does that mean that you're…" Danni trailed off.

"A Fey?" Lark raised an eyebrow at her. "You are quite correct."

Danni fell on her rump in shock.

"Now," Lark said, lacing his fingers together and stretching them in front of him. "You did save me, and I would like to repay you in some way."

"It is alright," she said, not looking at him.

"No, I insist," Lark said. "There must be something I can help with. I mean, you were crying just a few minutes ago. Surely…"

"I was just overwhelmed," Danni protested, embarrassed.

"You can tell me," Lark said, pulling her back over to the hill and sitting them both down.

So, Danni told him everything. When she was done (and she didn't really even know she was done, she just sort of ran out of words and trailed off into silence), it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted right off her shoulders.

"So," Lark said, "this Cameron fellow, you'd like to meet him again?"

"Yes," Danni admitted with a blush. "I would really like to meet someone familiar. But he's back at Castle Fer Drewery and I have no idea how to even get there, much less meet him."

A small frown tugged at the corners of Lark's mouth. "I believe that there is something happening there now. Now, what is on the corner of my mind?"

Danni was silent as Lark thought.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed suddenly, causing Danni to jump.

"Perfect?" Danni questioned cautiously.

"Castle Fer Drewery is having a party for Prince Aiden," Lark said. "I can disguise you as a princess and you can go into the party, find your man, and ride off into the sunset and your happily-ever-after."

"He's not my man," she said, her face on fire. "And I have no idea how to be a princess."

"Nonsense," he said. "I'll help you." His brows drew together. "I'm going there anyway to try and find out who set that trap."

His face cleared into a wide grin and pulled Danni to her feet.

"Let's see what we have to work with," he said. Danni looked at the ground shyly.

"First of all, Danni," he said, lifting her chin, "a princess is never shy. Don't be afraid to speak your mind and to order people about."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that," she said softly.

"Only for a little while," Lark said. "Now, let's see what's under this cap of yours." He pulled off Danni's dark brimmed cap and gave her a mock angry look. "A handkerchief."

A ghost of a smile fluttered over Danni's lips.

Lark chuckled. "A smile at last, my lady. I was beginning to wonder about you. Here."

Lark snapped his fingers and before her stood a floor length mirror. She looked at her reflection and winced. Her face was dirty and had little tracks through it where her tears had washed some of the grime away. The entire left side of her face was swollen and a sickly shade of purple.

Lark appeared behind her. "Forget this, Danni. For when I'm done with you, you won't even recognize yourself." He took her shoulder and spun her to face him, away from the mirror.

He undid her kerchief and undid her hair. She felt her hair hit her shoulders and fall behind her back. Lark broke into a huge smile.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," he said sincerely. Danni felt hope and gratitude rise in her chest until it felt as though she was going to explode. She couldn't stop the smile that crept over her face.

"First, we'll heal this," Lark said, running his fingers over her bruise. She closed her eyes as a warm glow seemed to flow through her face and stop the ache that permeated her jaw. All her tiredness seemed to wash away.

"Then, maybe a wash?" he said. He snapped his fingers and beside her appeared a wash tub and screen.

"A genuine Faerie tub," he said a touch proudly. "The water will never get dirty or cold." He held out a small stick of some white substance.

Danni almost couldn't believe it. She had never had a real bath before. She took the small bar and looked at it curiously.

"Soap," Lark said. "Go on, wash. I'll keep guard over you."

Danni nodded her thanks and stepped behind the screen. It instantly closed all around her so that she had complete privacy. She quickly stripped out of all her clothes and threw them up on the top of the screen.

Danni had never felt so light-hearted in all her life. She sat down in the bath (of perfect temperature of course) and began to scrub vigorously with the slippery white bar. True to Lark's word, the water never became dirty or cold, even though she became pleasantly pink.

She dipped her hair in the water and began to wash it with the white bar. Her hair went from the dirty blonde that she was accustom to, to the white blonde that she knew she had. She scrubbed under her fingernails, under her toenails, behind her ears, until everything felt cleaner than clean. Just for good measure, she washed her hair again.

She stepped out of the tub. She reached for her clothes, feeling a little disparagingly about putting on such dirty garments when she felt so wondrously clean, but her clothes were gone.

"Lark," she called out nervously, suddenly feeling vulnerable, being naked in the forest with only a screen between her and the world, "where are my clothes?"

"Those rags?" Lark snorted from behind the screen. "Not worth your salt, your highness."

"Highness?" Danni was wishing for something, _anything_ to appear, or else she was going back into the tub.

"You'll have to get used to being called that, as you are going to pretend to be a princess," Lark said happily. "Here you go." A robe was flung over the screen.

Danni put it on, stroking the soft feel of the cotton against her skin. She tied the sash double tight, just to make sure it didn't fall off.

"I'm decent now," she said, and the screen opened. She stepped out.

"Lovely, highness," Lark beamed. He snapped his fingers and the tub and screen disappeared to be replaced by a chair and a desk. He motioned for her to sit in the chair.

Danni held the top of the robe closed and sat down. A brush appeared in Lark's hand.

"Now, highness," he said as he brushed out Danni's wet curls. "I think I know who you should impersonate, the princess of Tolaro. She was invited, but is declining to go because she hates to travel by sea."

"Sea?" Danni said, wincing as Lark pulled on a particularly nasty snarl.

"Tolaro is an island in the Great West Sea," Lark explained. "Basic exports: fish and copper. Basic import: everything else. They aren't _overly_ rich but they aren't paupers either."

He pulled some of her hair back and seemed to evaluate the look, but then let it go again. "Your parents are King Reginald and Queen Mary. No one knows very much about them, so if you lie through your teeth, no one will be the wiser."

Danni gulped. This was a lot of information for one night. Lark was pinning strands of her hair into some sort of intricate design. She wished she was by the mirror so she could see it.

"Your name will be Princess-"

"Daniela," Danni said firmly. "I already have enough on my plate without adding a fake name to it as well."

Lark nodded. "Fine. Princess Daniela Fer Tolaro."

Lark looked at her and seemed to be satisfied with her look.

"Now, for a dress," Lark stood her up. "Light blue maybe?" he mused.

Snapping his fingers, Danni felt her robe being replaced by a dress. She looked down and ran her fingers over the intricate train. Flowing light blue sleeves were cut open to reveal a darker blue sleeve that encased her arm tightly. A dark blue ribbon ran around the top of her dress and she felt the pearls that sat heavily upon her neck.

"This will never stay on!" Danni protested, holding up the strapless bodice with one hand.

"Of course it will," Lark said, examining his handiwork. "It's the latest fashion."

Danni scowled until Lark lead her over to the mirror. Her jaw dropped.

"Who is that?" Danni asked, reaching her fingers towards the mirror. The woman in the mirror was more than pretty, she was almost… beautiful.

"You, my lady," Lark said chuckling. "If your Cameron does not ride off with you now, he's not worth it."


	7. The Ball

First update of the New Year! Happy 2005, everyone! For this special occasion, two updates for you guys. My resolutions this year: 1)to eat less junk food. 2)do all my homework. 3)not kill anyone. I always make that third one so that when I eat too much junk food and don't do my homework, I can say 'Well, at least I didn't kill anyone.'

**Tiger Lily21:** Yes, Lark is very old. Yes, she's Daniela. I like names that end in 'A' for some reason. :c/

**fell4adeadguy:** No, it's pretty deserted in that woods. Just a couple of woodsmen and some knights, maybe, vanquishing evil.

**TrudiRose:** Yup. Lark. He's the most amiable towards the Humans.

**UruvielTruviel:** I just had a LOTR marathon with my friends. All three _extended editions!_ in a row. My bum was very sore after that. XcD It was fricken awesome, though. It really puts the time line in perspective.

**rainkisser:** Yay for Shakespeare! I think my favourite play is Midsummer's Night's Dream (I wonder why XcD) I had to read Hermia in it.

**Phillipa of the Phoenix:** Totally.Lark's so supportive.

**Glaze:** You have very keen intuitions,young jedi. ;cD Or, maybe he does recognize her, but she doesn't let him. I just confused myself with that sentence. Oh well.

**Moonjava:** Thanks. :c)

**Pabo:** Well, I don't know if you're going to read this or not, but that's pretty cool.

**ruberduckysrfun:** I think I've read that one. Is it the one where she's really ugly, but it's actually just a mask? Or is that a different one? I think she cries pearls in that one.

**naughty little munchkin:** Erg. The curse of writing this story. I wasthinkingAladdin, you know, he finds the Genie (she findsLark), he rubs the lamp and frees the genie (she cuts the ropes and freesLark) and then the Genie turnshim into a Prince (self explanitory), but when I reread it, I was like,'ZOMG, this is so Cinderella.' Hmm. I just realized I'm eight chapters in and have only hinted at anevil character. I better get on that.

**Dragonblade Goddess:** I'm glad youare enjoying it! It'ssuch a pleasure to write.

I hope you like these new chapters.

See you next update!

-Lulai

Chapter Seven: The Ball

"Chin up, shoulders back, spine straight," Lark whispered encouragingly to her. "You _are_ the Princess Daniela."

"I _am_ the Princess Daniela," Danni repeated. It sounded ridiculous no matter how she said it. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the carriage Lark had given her.

She walked regally into the castle, lit up by sconces in front of the main doors. Lark paused a moment to whisper something to a regally dressed footman.

Danni took another breath to steady her nerves, and nodded as a way of greeting to another passing couple, lifted the front of her dress and made her way into the great hall.

The doors were open and she could see the bright garbs of everyone dancing. She almost turned back right then and there.

"Princess," she muttered to herself encouragingly. "Besides," she said, brightening, "it might be fun to live like a princess, at least for one night."

With this thought in mind, she strolled into the ballroom.

"Princess Daniela Fer Tolaro," a man beside her boomed.

She nodded her greeting to the people around her.

"Welcome princess." One woman came forward. "I am the Duchess Sarah Par Barrish." She smiled. "I would bow, but I'm afraid I would topple over." She laughed and patted her swollen belly.

"That is perfectly alright," Danni insisted, taking her arm. "When are you due?"

"In about a month," Sarah said proudly as they walked to the refreshment table.

"That is wonderful news," Danni said as she accepted a glass of punch.

"Did you have a pleasant trip?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Danni replied, "for the most part. I do hate to travel by sea, but when you live in Tolaro, what can you do?"

They continued to make pleasantries for a while, taking refuge on some chairs beside the dance floor.

"There are about fifteen eligible ladies here, including you," Sarah told her. She grasped Danni's hands enthusiastically. "I hope you will be able to join us for luncheon tomorrow."

"I would be delighted," Danni said. She would be gone by tomorrow anyway. She felt bad about lying to this woman, but after this she would never see her again.

"Marvellous!" Sarah beamed, clapping her hands together.

Danni smiled.

"Announcing King Gerald Fer Drewery the Third and his wife, Queen Isabelle Par Drewery," a herald boomed from the top of the double stairs.

Danni helped Sarah to stand and they both watched the descent of the monarchs down the stairs.

"Announcing Prince Aiden Fer Drewery and Princess Krysalyn Fer Drewery."

Danni looked up and nearly fainted. The man coming down the stairs, crowned in a silver circlet, arms linked with his sister, was none other than Cameron! Cameron wasn't the prince's valet, he was the prince! Cameron wasn't even Cameron, he was Aiden!

Danni suddenly felt annoyed at him. She had felt so bad about lying to him, yet he had lied to her all along. Then a thought flew through her mind, bringing a new type of horror. What if he recognized her?

_It doesn't matter now_, Danni thought. _I am the Princess Daniela, not Danni the stable girl_.

"Only fifteen eligible, my dearest brother," Krysalyn teased.

"Fifteen more than I want to marry," Aiden shot back.

"I know," Krysalyn said, "but you should dance with them anyway, if only to please Mother and Father."

Aiden sighed. "I suppose."

Theo greeted the raven haired duo at the bottom of the stairs.

"There are some lovely ladies here," he grinned at Aiden.

Aiden growled his response.

"Although, none so lovely as the woman attached to your arm right now," Theo said.

Krysalyn laughed. "You were always the silver tongued flatterer," she said.

"May I steal her from you?" Theo asked, holding out his arm. Krysalyn took it.

"Of course you may," she answered for Aiden. "After all, he has fifteen other ladies he needs to dance with."

Aiden really wanted to run his fingers through his hair in frustration, but he remembered at the last minute that he was wearing the silver circlet. He compromised by pinching the bridge of his nose.

He'd better get going.

"My lady," he said, bowing to the first woman that he saw who looked to be about his own age, "would you care to dance?"

The girl giggled to all her friends that flocked around and nodded. Aiden sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long night.

After dancing with that lady, whose name was Amanda, he danced with all her giggly friends. He needed some punch and some conversation that was not peppered with, "I don't know, your highness, what do you think?"

He was sipping his punch when he saw his aunt talking to another young lady, dressed quite prettily in blue. He paused and cocked his head in thought. The woman seemed very familiar. He hadn't remembered meeting her yet.

The young woman laughed and suddenly, he saw it.

"Danni?" he said, almost choking on his punch. The young lady turned around, and curtsied to him.

"Your highness."

"Danni, is that you? What are you doing here?" Aiden demanded.

A confused look came over Danni's face. "I was invited, your highness."

"But how did you get here?"

"By boat, and then by carriage, your highness," Danni answered, looking even more confused.

Aiden strangled a groan. This line of questioning wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I hope you will not think this impertinent, your highness," Danni said, "but, have we met before?"

Aiden was struck speechless for a few seconds. He regained control of his vocal chords and cleared his throat. His mouth stretched into what could resemble a smile. "I am sorry, my lady." He bowed. "I am Prince Aiden Fer Drewery."

Danni curtsied to him again. "I am Princess Daniela Fer Tolaro." She straightened. "I must admit, your highness, I have not heard the name Danni since I was little."

He held out his hand to her. "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

"I do not know, my lord," she said, casting a hesitant look upon Sarah. "Will you be alright?"

"Oh, I will be fine!" Sarah laughed, flipping her hands in a shooing gesture. "Go! Away with you! Waltz to your heart's content!"

Danni reluctantly took Aiden's hand and looked discretely at the other couples. She brightened. This dance didn't look too hard.

She placed her one hand in Aiden's and her other on his shoulder. He led her into the whirling colours of the dance floor. She quickly figured out the timing of the dance and repeated it to herself.

"My lady?" Aiden was wondering what she was muttering under her breath.

"Oh, yes, Highness?" she said, her concentration breaking.

"Might I enquire as to what you are doing?"

She flashed him a wide smile. "My apologies, my lord. Dancing… isn't my forte." A small blush crept across her cheeks. "I was counting."

Aiden chuckled. "Do not worry, my lady. If you fall, I shall catch you." _Good God_, he thought to himself. _Am I _flirting _with her_?

Danni laughed along with him. "I think I shall be able to keep my balance, my lord. I am only afraid of trodding on your feet."

"You will not even see me wince, my lady. You are hardly of a substantial wait to do any damage anyway."

Danni gave him a mock frown. "While normally I would have challenged you to a duel for such a slight against me, I will let that insult pass, as you are so charming."

Aiden laughed again. "It is a good thing that you did not. I would not like to mar that pretty face."

Danni blushed, but smiled at the compliment.

"Your cousin and your sister make a wonderful couple," she said, glancing over in their direction.

"How did you know that that was my cousin?" Aiden asked, dumbfounded.

Danni gave him a look. "That no one knows about Tolaro does not mean that Tolaro doesn't know about everyone else." Then she grinned. "His mother told me all about him."

Aiden smiled and looked over at the pair. Theo obviously said something funny as Krysalyn threw back her head and laughed. He had never seen it before, but they did make a nice couple.

"Hmm," he said, noncommittally.

"Hmm all you want, your highness," Danni said, laughing, "but I'm right."

The music ended. They applauded the band. Aiden walked Danni over to where Sarah was seated, talking to another older woman.

"Please save the next waltz for me, Princess Daniela," Aiden said, kissing her hand.

"Of course, your highness," Danni said, smiling.

Theo met up with Aiden as Aiden was picking a canapé off a tray that a server held.

"So?" Theo asked curiously.

"So?" Aiden responded calmly, choosing a lobster puff.

"Anyone good?" Theo also took an appetizer, and munched on it.

"That would depend on your definition of 'good'."

"Have you asked anyone to dance twice?"

"Maybe," Aiden said, trying to sound mysterious, but he knew the look was ruined by his burning ears.

"Ah-ha!" Theo crowed. "You have your eye on someone. I knew it. Which one is she?"

"Princess Daniela Fer Tolaro," Aiden responded, grasping a glass of punch as a server passed by.

"Which one is she?" Theo asked, looking around.

Aiden was drinking his punch, so he pointed her out instead.

"Why have you picked her out twice?"

Aiden glared at his cousin. "What is this? The Interrogation Chamber?"

"Call it cousinly concern," said Theo with a shrug.

Aiden sighed. "She's the only one who has actually had a conversation with me without giggling or playing to my ego."

"And the fact that she's prettier than a Fey Queen has nothing to do with it, right?" Theo asked him with a raised eyebrow. Aiden shot him an exasperated glance.

"Speaking of interests," Aiden said deceptively mildly, twirling his glass in his hands, "what are your intentions towards my sister?"

Theo gave a happy sigh. "Your sister is a wonderful person. She laughs at all my jokes."

"Even the unfunny ones?" Aiden asked with a grin.

"None of my jokes are unfunny," Theo said, waving his finger in Aiden's face. He winced. "You aren't going to give me the brother-sister talk?"

"What talk would that be?"

"The 'if you hurt my sister, I'll beat you to a pulp' talk," Theo said.

"If you hurt my sister, I'll beat you to a pulp," Aiden replied, somehow holding back a smile.

Theo sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad that's settled."

A waltz started up again. Aiden downed the rest of his punch in one gulp and gave the glass to Theo.

"Princess Daniela," he said from behind her. She turned and gave him a smile. He smiled in return and held out his hand. She took it.

They assumed their position on the floor and began to dance. He held her closer than was normal, but she either did not notice, or did not care.

"So, you say you do not dance," Aiden said. "What do you like to do?"

Danni gave him a look of reproach. "I did not say I did not dance, my lord, I said I did not dance well." She thought for a moment. "I am quite fond of riding horses," she said finally.

"Marvellous," Aiden said. "I enjoy equestrian pursuits myself. I have a horse named Thomas. Perhaps you would condescend to ride with me tomorrow."

"I would love too," Danni replied without thinking, caught up in her role. She pursed her lips in thought. "I have already agreed to luncheon with the ladies which I'm sure will be filled with giggles and praise for you, Highness, but I am free afterwards. Shall we say, two o'clock?"

"Perfect," Aiden said as the music ended. They clapped for the song then Aiden offered her his arm. She took it and they walked together back to the edge of the dance floor.

"Until tomorrow, my lady," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Sleep well, your Highness," Danni replied.


	8. Luncheon

Chapter Eight: Luncheon

Danni opened her eyes and stretched. She felt extremely refreshed. Her bed was so soft and cozy that Danni pretended that she was sleeping on clouds. She sat up.

It was just after dawn. Her nose wrinkled. She was quite sure that none of the other princesses were up at this hour, but she had always been an early riser.

She bit her lower lip in thought.

"I should probably go to the library and look up a little about Tolaro," Danni muttered to herself as she opened up the closet. "I'm sure there may be a few things that other people know about it."

She made a small exclamation of pleasure when she saw that Lark had supplied her with a nice choice of dresses. She pulled out a light pink day dress and slipped out of her nightgown.

She opened a drawer in the closet to find a selection of undergarments. She pulled on a camisole and a pair of drawers and stepped into the dress.

She pulled the dress up and found that the buttons were on the back. She managed to get the bottom buttons done up, and the ones by her neck, but the dress gaped open in the middle of her back.

"Oh, confound it!" she cursed as she contorted, trying to do up the last four buttons.

"Let me, highness," Lark said from behind her. He did up the rest of her buttons.

"Thank you, Lark," Danni said, searching her closet for a pair of slippers. She found some and sat on the edge of the bed to slip them on.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Lark asked as he motioned her to the chair in front of the vanity.

"I was planning on going to the library to research Tolaro, then I have luncheon with the women, then I'm going riding with the prince, then I have dinner." Danni ticked off her list on her fingers as she counted.

"You are riding with the prince?" Lark said, running the brush through her hair. "Do you have a horse?"

"Well, no," Danni admitted. "I thought that Aiden would lend me one."

"Aiden?" Lark asked. "I thought you were interested in Cameron."

Danni's brows drew together. "Aiden is Cameron. Or Cameron is Aiden. Either way, he lied to me, saying he was the prince's valet when he was really the prince."

Lark laughed causing Danni's scowl deepen.

"And you aren't angry with him?"

"I want to be, but he's so darn charming!" Danni pouted.

"A burden, I'm sure," Lark grinned, coiling her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck. Danni gave him an irritated glance.

"I'd like to give you a present," Lark said, pinning her hair in place.

"But you've given me so much already," Danni protested.

Lark's face grew serious. "I'm very close to finding out who set that trap. And if he's who I think he is, you will need some help to escape from here."

He pulled Danni to her feet and snapped his fingers. Instantly, they stood in the stable.

Danni looked at the lofty roof and decided she liked this stable. It looked clean and neat.

"Hey!" the stable master called from where he was forking hay into a pile. "I'm sorry. I dinna hear ye come in." He smiled and bowed. "I'm Freddy, tha stable master here."

Danni liked this man. "No worries, Freddy. I'm Princess Daniela. I'm merely here to check on my horse. I'll let you continue with your chores."

"Thank ye, highness," Freddy said, bowing again.

Lark led her over to a stall where a beautiful horse was grazing peacefully. She entered the stall.

"He's magnificent," she said, stroking his forehead. His coat was a rich brown but his mane and tail were a deep black. "What's his name?"

Lark said something in a tongue filled with liquid vowels and a couple clicks.

Danni looked at him doubtfully. "I don't think I can repeat that. What does it mean?"

"A rough translation is 'Him whose hair is as lustrous as a carpet."

She smiled and petted the horse's nose. "Hello, Carpet," she said.

Lark led her out of the stall and out of the stable. "Now, if you ever get into trouble, you just say to Carpet 'like the wind,' and he'll be faster than any other horse you've ever ridden."

Danni nodded her thanks. "Will you be alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Lark said. A grin split his face again. "Library, right?" Lark asked, and snapped his fingers before Danni could answer.

"I hate that," Danni muttered under her breath. She looked at the walls of books in the library. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

She looked at the one wall, reading the titles of the books on the spines.

"Fiction," she said to herself. She moved on to the next wall.

"Here we go," she exclaimed after a few minutes of searching. "History." She realized the books were in alphabetical order and climbed the ladder a few rungs until she reached 'T'.

"'Tolaro, a History.' Perfect," she said, pulling the book out of its spot.

She brought the book back to one of the large leather chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Hmm," she said, looking back to the fiction wall. After a few seconds of thought, she grabbed a fictional book.

"Can't let them think I'm reading my own history for entertainment," she murmured. She sat in the large chair, tucking her legs in beside her.

Her mother had a few books before they had to sell them to keep food on the table, and as such, Danni did know how to read. Still, there were some words in the volume she was reading that she did not know.

"Agriculture?" Danni muttered to herself. She went back to the wall of non-fiction.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a large tome. "Protantia's Royal Dictionary."

Armed with the large dictionary, she went back to her reading. Despite having to look up a number of words, she found that she could quite easily put a large number of facts to memory. Unfortunately, the history was only up to fifty years ago.

"Drat," she said, closing the tome. She went back to the shelf where it had come from. She read the titles of the other books, but the book tucked under her arm was the only book on Tolaro.

She went back to her chair and pulled out the fictional book. "Sir Francis and the Dragon," she said, raising an eyebrow. She opened the book and soon lost track of time.

"There ye are, highness!" a maid exclaimed, opening the door. "We were lookin' for ye, but when we came up ta yer bedroom, ye'd already left."

"My apologies," she said, closing the book, promising herself that she would come back to it.

"Duchess Sarah would like ye ta come ta lunch now," the maid said, motioning her out the door.

"Is it lunch already?" Danni asked. Her stomach let out an angry growl, causing Danni to blush.

"Aye," the maid said, leading Danni to a double door. Danni walked in.

"Princess Daniela," Sarah said happily. "I'm so glad you could come." She introduced all the women in the room, most of who were lounging in chairs, chatting amiably.

She motioned to the table where a grand feast was laid out in front of them.

"Please, ladies, sit," Sarah said. There were seventeen people including Krysalyn, Sarah, and the fifteen princesses that had arrived.

Danni took some grapes, and began eating them, slowly, listening as the other princesses talked about clothing, lessons, and finally, Aiden.

"What do you think of Aiden, Daniela?" Krysalyn asked her. "You danced with him twice."

"Twice?" a lady that had been introduced as Princess Amanda Fer Karrish asked her. "He didn't dance with any of us twice."

"Perhaps he grew tired," Danni said. She turned her attention to Aiden's sister. "Prince Aiden was very charming."

"Not to mention handsome," one of the princesses sighed.

Danni shrugged and picked up a strawberry. "His looks are secondary to his intelligence in my mind." She bit into the strawberry. "These are delicious, Princess Krysalyn."

"Please," she said with a smile, "call me Lynn."

"Then you must call me Danni," Danni replied.

"Danni?" Amanda scoffed. "Isn't that a boy's name?" She seemed to have taken a disliking to Danni.

"Why not Ella?" another of the princesses asked.

"Ella was my mo- my nurse," Danni corrected quickly. "It would have been very confusing."

"I guess it suits you, as you are sort of mannish," Amanda sneered.

Danni gave her an icy look. "That seems a little hypocritical coming from someone who actually has 'a man' in her name."

Amanda glared, but closed her mouth. Lynn coughed to cover up a laugh.

Another princess started in on the subject of hair styles.

"That is an intricate style, Amanda," a princess remarked.

Amanda send a smug grin towards Danni and patted her elaborate hair. "Yes, it is, isn't it Danni?"

Danni gave her a sweet smile. "Yes, it is very pretty. I would like to wear my hair like that all the time, but my nurse told me that wearing one's hair up all day and all night would cause one's neck to become as thick as an ox's." She could hear Lynn nearly choking, trying not to laugh. It strengthened her resolve. "I'm sure you wouldn't have that problem anyway, Amanda. Your neck is already so thick and strong that you have no worry."

Amanda was bright pink with fury, but could come up with no good response.

They finished the lunch with no more attacks from Amanda.

"I'm sorry, but I must start getting ready for dinner," Amanda said, standing up from the table.

"Me as well," another princess said. The other princesses agreed and they all stood up from the table and went their separate ways.

Danni looked at the clock. It was only half past one. She decided to tour the castle. She took off at a brisk pace, making her way down the hallways.

About ten minutes later, she found herself at the hallway leading to the throne room. She was examining the portraits of the regency. They all looked fairly stern until she came to one couple.

A woman with flaming red hair and clear grey eyes, sat on an ottoman, while a brown haired man with familiar emerald eyes stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder. They were smiling broadly, and looked very much in love.

"My great-grandparents," Aiden said from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned and he nodded a greeting as he strode up to stand beside her. He looked at the portrait.

"King Robert Par Drewery and Queen Annalia Fer Drewery were two of the best rulers we had. They had a very interesting story." He smiled at her. "Perhaps I will tell you sometime."

"That would be delightful," Danni said truthfully.

He offered her his arm, and she took it.

"Shall we go ride?" he asked.


	9. Picnic

Just a short chapter today, I'm in a bit of a rush. Today was the first day of school after Christmas break, and I received a huge load of homework. XcP And what's this? Do I see a glimmer of plotline ahead?

**Tiger Lily21:** He's utterly charming (at least in her opinion). I love evil little characters. Amanda is such fun to write.

**fell4adeadguy:** Only two? I have about seven in my entire house, two in my bedroom. I love books. Yay for books!

**rainkisser:** Who's link, sorry? I've never read Cymbeline. I guess I've only read the more famous of his works. Have you ever read Cyrano de Bergerac? I just finished it, and it was excellent.

**Glaze:** woot! I'm so exited that someone asked me that. The way mine's set up, is that there are basic royal lines (Dewery, Barrish, etc.). Some lines are stronger than others. For example, a king's line will be stronger than a baron's line. If someone is born into the line there is 'Fer' to show that they are of that line. If they marry into the line'Par' is used instead of 'Fer'. Usually the weaker name will take place of the stronger name, unless the names are of equal weight, (where usually the woman takes the man's name), or the person in line for marriage is going to inherit the position (Baron, Duke, Queen,etc.) then the other person takes the name of the line. I hope you all understand that. And, yes, the cave will appear later.

**UruvielTruviel:** I'm glad you enjoyed that. :cD

**flyinghigh808:** Thank you! Danni does have some wit, although she usually couldn't use it because she was so shy. I guess pretending to be a princess is doing her some good.

Loves you all!

See you next update.

-Lulai

Chapter Nine: Picnic

"What is your horse's name again?" Aiden asked.

"Carpet," Danni repeated as Freddy put a saddle on her horse.

"Carpet. That is an interesting name."

Danni sighed. "It's a long story."

"I'm sure," Aiden said with a raised eyebrow. Luckily, Danni was saved from having to explain it by Freddy handed Aiden the reins to his horse.

Danni and Aiden led their horses out of the stable into the sun. Danni stared at her saddle in apprehension. She had forgotten that she would be riding in a female version. She chewed on the inside of her lip, figuring out how she would go about it.

"Princess?" Aiden said, snapping her attention to his. "Is there something wrong?"

Danni couldn't keep the blush from spreading across her cheeks. "No, nothing. It's just… oh, this is embarrassing." She looked at her toes. "I guess I'm not a proper Princess."

"Why would you say that?" Aiden asked.

Danni took a deep breath. "I never learned how to ride side saddle," she blurted out.

Aiden grinned. "Is that all? I assure you, my lady, that that minor flaw does not diminish you in my eyes at all."

Danni breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my lord."

"Can we take Carpet back and put another saddle on him?" Aiden suggested, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I appreciate the thought, your highness," Danni said, "but I'm afraid even that will not be helpful, for my dress is not wide enough to be able to sit in the saddle without the skirt bunched about my hips, exposing my legs for all to see."

"I wouldn't mind," Aiden said innocently enough, but the devilish grin on his face gave his thoughts away completely.

"My lord!" Danni exclaimed, her face going up in flames. Her blonde brows stood out comically against her pink skin.

"I will ride this saddle," she said, her cheeks still hot. "It's probably easier than it looks."

"I'm sure," Aiden said with a straight face. "Would you like a hand up?"

"That would be lovely, your highness," Danni replied.

Aiden held her hand as she sat carefully in the saddle, getting used to the new position.

She wiggled in the saddle for a few minutes, then smiled at Aiden. "There," she said firmly. "I'm all set."

"Excellent," Aiden said, noting that she had not removed her hand from his. "I will be getting on Thomas now."

Danni yanked back her hand, muttering an apology. Aiden allowed himself a small grin and mounted his own horse. They set off at a brisk pace, Aiden leading. They travelled through a beautifully arranged forest, complete with little streams and bridges, lined with trees.

"This is lovely!" she said as their horses' hooves clattered over a small white bridge.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Aiden said, smiling at her. "I have a surprise for you," he said suddenly. "Follow me." He set off at a canter.

Danni was nervous about cantering on a new saddle, but she wasn't about to let Aiden leave her behind. She nudged Carpet into a canter. They immerged in an expansive meadow. Dominating the middle of the field was a giant willow tree.

They pulled their horses up before the tree and Aiden dismounted smoothly. He held out his hand and Danni allowed him to help her down.

"This is exquisite, Highness," Danni said, generally pleased.

"Wait," he said. "It gets better." He whipped out a large red blanket that reminded her of the red blanket she had wrapped her chess board and pieces in and tucked into the corner of her closet.

"An old fashioned picnic," he said, smiling, bringing out the food.

"Delightful!" Danni said, sitting down on the blanket, carefully arranging her skirts around her. "I barely ate a thing at that luncheon today."

"How was the luncheon?" Aiden asked mildly, immediately raising Danni's suspicions. "Any… interesting topics?"

"Now, my lord, I can't tell you. It would be quite unseemly," Danni admonished, accepting a glass of wine. "Especially since you and your possible future bride were the main discussion points."

Aiden winced and set out the crackers and cheese he had brought. "I don't know what you have come to believe, my lady," he started cautiously, "but I really have no interest in marrying."

Danni's eyes widened. Then she relaxed into an easy smile. "Thank goodness, my lord, for I have no interest in marriage either, at least not of a political standpoint."

Aiden paused, open mouthed, at this pronouncement.

Danni took a sip of wine and continued. "If I want to marry, I want it to be for love, not to push my name into a stronger line."

"My sentiments exactly!" Aiden exclaimed, elated at finding someone who shared his viewpoint. He gave her a large smile.

"So, if you do not wish to marry me, and I do not wish to marry you, then there is no reason we cannot be friends," he said, grasping her hand.

"That is quite true, my lord."

He gave her a mock frown. "First thing's first, you must call me Aiden."

"Then you must call me Daniela. Or Danni," she said, smiling. "Yes, I would love it if you would call me Danni."

"Alright, Danni," Aiden said, giving her hand a squeeze.

He picked up a cracker and carefully spread some cheese on it. "Now," he said, taking a bite of the cracker, "a true friend would tell me what happened at the ladies' luncheon today."

Danni laughed. "Like how Princess Amanda said that she'd make you the best Queen because her beautiful elegance would perfectly match your rugged handsomeness?' Or how Princess Cordelia wanted to, how did she put it? 'Sink her teeth into your rump like a ripe ham? Or how Princess Glenda said that she'd like to run her fingers – Aiden, are you blushing?"

Aiden's ears were indeed on fire. "That's all they said about me?" he asked, shocked.

"I defended your intelligence," Danni said, biting into her own cracker, "but I'm afraid they were more interested in discussing your brawns than your brains."

"And that is exactly why I don't wish to marry any of them," Aiden said, laying on his back and looking into the sky. "Can I even respect someone who can't have a decent conversation with?"

"Why do you have to marry at all?" Danni asked.

"It was some old law that Lord Vardon dug up," Aiden said with a snort.

"Lord who?"

"Lord Vardon. He's my father's right hand man." He frowned.

"What?" Danni asked, confused about the expression on his face. "Other than digging up old laws, do you not think that he does a good job?"

"No," Aiden said. "He's very good at what he does. I don't know. The man just gives me a bad feeling, but I'm pretty much alone with it."

"What kind of a bad feeling?" Danni asked, intrigued.

Aiden raised his head slightly to give her an amused look. "I don't know, an eerie feeling, as if something isn't so much wrong, just not… right." He lay his head back down. "I'm not about to say anything, though. At least not without proof."

"What do you think he's doing?"

Aiden sighed. "I don't know. He's lurking around in the library, sometimes, mostly in the history section. I picked up a book after he was gone, and it was the history of the Faeries. It just struck me as odd, that's all."

"That is odd," Danni mused.

"Anyway, you'll meet him at dinner tonight."

"Oh my God, dinner!" Danni exclaimed. "I must be getting back."

"Alright." He stood and helped Danni to her feet. He put away the food and the blanket. She stood by her horse, slightly embarrassed, staring at the sky.

"Oh, right," Aiden said, walking over to her. He boosted her into the saddle.

They made the ride back to the castle in a comfortable silence. They entered the stable and dismounted.

He offered her his arm and they passed back into the castle. He walked her down the hall until they came to the door to her suite.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon," Danni told him, holding his hands in her own.

Aiden looked over her, smiling. Her ride had blown some of the hair loose from her bun, and it framed her face sweetly.

"Did you see the sky this afternoon?" Aiden asked softly. "That enchanting blue-purple in the deepest part?"

"Yes," Danni replied nervously. Something in his expression had butterflies throwing a party her stomach.

"The exact colour of your eyes," he whispered, looking deep into hers. Before Danni could respond in any way, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her.

"Thank you for the lovely afternoon, Danni," he said, finally breaking the kiss.

He was gone before Danni's mind could even function again.


	10. Truths

Thank you all so much for the wonderous reviews. I wish I could have posted this chapter with the last one because it would have saved a few questions, but unfortunately, it was only about half done. But, in a way I'm glad that you guys have those types of questions! It either means I'm a faboulous writer, or I have supremely intelligent readers. In lieu of my ego, I'm going to choose the latter. :cD

I'm so excited! This is the ending to Part II, the beginning to Part III! I have most of the last part worked out in my mind, and have even written a little bit of a timeline (which is very rare for me.) Please! Enjoy!

**naughty little munchkin:**yay for romance!I'm sorry if it's a bit fast for you, but Ijust love sexual tension (the best kind, usually).I'm glad you like the dialogue!I love making up worlds, I just have a little bit of trouble making up stories. That's why I love thisplace! Oh, he suspects that Danni's, well, Danni. He just can't prove it yet.

**Glaze:** He's a prince. They'rerenowned for wanting it both ways. But there's more in this prince's head than that.

**fell4adeadguy:** Yes, well, actually, he's only kissed one person, but that's hardly important, neh? He only kisses people he likes, at least. (woah, that came out weird)

**Tiger Lily21:** Yay! (beams) I love someone who loves love as much as I do! XcD Thank you for the completement! Writing is one of my favourite past times.

**TrudiRose:** Oh, yeah. He knows something's up, but he's a careful guy. He doesn't like accusing people without proof, and that's why he hasn't gone after Lord Vardon yet.

You guys are the greatest! I hope this chapter helps a little bit, maybe not with answers, but that you aren't alone in your questions.

See you next update!

-Lulai

Chapter Ten: Truths

_I'm immensely sorry, Danni, but I will be unable to do your hair this evening. Please understand. I'm very close._

It was signed with an ordinate '_L_'.

Danni almost crumpled the note in sheer frustration. Now who would do her hair? What on earth was so important? Why did he have to be so damn cryptic?

She blew the little wisps of hair out of her face. She knew it wasn't Lark with whom she was frustrated.

The whole business with Aiden was confusing to say the least. First, he only wants to be friends, but then, why would he kiss her like that? Unless the kiss didn't affect him as much as it did her. She slammed the note down on the dresser and exited her rooms.

She growled as she marched down the hall. There were two guards posted outside of the princess' chambers.

"Princess," one of the guards said, bowing. Danni didn't trust herself to respond and instead knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a pretty feminine voice called. Danni burst through the doors. Lynn sat there, a maid putting the finishing touches on her raven hair.

She turned to Danni and saw the angry look in her violet eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's your brother!" Danni hissed, trying to keep the tears caged up with anger. Lynn's blue eyes widened, and she nodded at her maid. The girl left, closing the door behind her softly.

"What about my brother?" Lynn asked, motioning for Danni to take a seat in the bay window. Danni flounced down and looked out the window crossly.

"He confuses me," Danni said, feeling her anger breaking down. Lynn sat down across from her.

"He confuses me too," she said with a raised eyebrow, "but I am thinking that your confusion is different."

"He kissed me!" Danni exclaimed, tears pushing at the back of her eyes.

Lynn smiled. "Is that so bad?" she asked.

"Yes! I mean, no!" Danni closed her eyes, lest they pop out of her sockets. Her hands were fisted in her skirts so tightly that her knuckles were white. "I mean, it was nice, but he told me that he wanted to be just friends. And then he kissed me! What does he want?"

Lynn scowled. "No wonder you are confused. I might have to have a word with my dear brother."

Danni's eyes flew open. "Oh, no! You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because… because… Oh, God, I don't know!" Danni burst into tears.

"Shh…" Lynn said, taking her head and cradling it to her. Danni cried harder. In the back of her mind she realized that she was simple stable girl crying all over a princess of the realm. But it had been such a long time since someone had held her.

Soon, her sobs faded and she wiped her eyes.

"Plus, I have no one to do my hair," Danni sniffled.

Lynn laughed. "What happened to your maid?" she asked.

"I don't know," Danni said, suddenly tired of all the lies and not wanting to make another one up. "She just didn't show up."

Lynn cupped her chin. "I think I can do your hair."

Danni sniffed again and gave a weak smile. "You think?"

Lynn gave her a mock frown. "Of course." She stopped and winced, thinking of her brother's hair cut. "As long as I'm just styling it."

Danni nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, not talking about her hair.

Lynn understood. "Anytime."

"It was Danni, I tell you!" Aiden exclaimed for the third time as he paced the carpet in his cousin's room.

"Of course it was," Theo said, trying to tie his cravat in the full length mirror. "I've met Daniela."

Aiden scowled and raked his hand through his hair. "Not Daniela, Danni! The stable hand! The boy who was a girl."

"What makes you think that?" Theo said, casting a critical glance at the irritating knot. He sighed and undid it.

"It looks like her!" Aiden said, glaring at his denser cousin. "Sounds like her!" _Kisses like her_, he added silently. "She even has the same name."

Theo gave Aiden a withering look. "Do you think that if Danni is who you say she is, she would have been smart enough to change her own name?" He turned back to his reflection. "I'm sure there are many Dannis in the world, you've just met two."

"You didn't know her like I did!" Aiden nearly exploded. "It's her, damn it!"

Theo faced his cousin. "You are wearing a hole in the carpet."

"It's my carpet," Aiden growled, but he stopped pacing.

"Fine," Theo said. "Now, let's say you're right and Princess Daniela is actually Danni the stable girl. How did she get here?"

"I don't know," Aiden muttered darkly.

"How did she afford such wealthy clothes when you told me that she didn't even have a spare blanket?"

"I don't know."

"How could she possibly impersonate the Princess of Tolaro?"

"We don't know much about Tolaro," Aiden said defensively. "She could have made everything up."

"Why?"

Aiden felt like pulling his hair out. "I don't know!" he forced out through gritted teeth.

"Do you just want it to be her?"

Theo's softly spoken question stopped Aiden short. "What?"

"Are you finding similarities between these two because deep down, you want it to be the other Danni?" Theo asked seriously.

"That's stupid," Aiden snarled, but in the back of his mind, it had a ring of truth to it.

He rubbed his temple irritably. "Fine," he said. "Forget it. Let's just go to dinner."

Theo shrugged and managed to tie his cravat to his satisfaction. "Okay, let's go," he said.

Aiden's countenance was black as he trudged alongside his cousin. For being a crowned prince, no one seemed to take him seriously at all. First, his misgivings about Lord Vardon. Then his objections for having to marry. Finally, this thing about Danni.

It was so frustrating. He really wanted to put his fist through the nearest wall.

He entered the dining room and everyone stood. His eyes went unconsciously to Danni's form, sitting two chairs down from his customary seat. She was disturbingly pretty, dressed in a gown of rich sapphire velvet. Her hair was done up in a series of twists, and some sort of jewels had been added to it so that they twinkled when she moved her head.

At the moment, she was moving her head very much as if she was looking for a way to escape. Aiden could see why. Sitting beside her, chatting amicably, was Lord Vardon. He was dressed in a robe of deep scarlet, his long blonde hair combed back and his goatee trimmed neatly.

He decided to rescue her.

"My Lord Vardon," Aiden said, coming up to him. "Might I steal this lovely woman from your side? I had promised to show her Queen Annalia's rose garden."

A look of something akin to hatred flashed in Vardon's eyes, but was quickly extinguished, followed up with friendliness. "Of course, highness," Vardon said, rising from his chair. "There is something I must check on anyway. Please excuse me."

"No worries, my lord," Aiden said as politely as he could.

"Thank you for the conversation, my lady," he said, kissing Danni's hand. He left towards the South Tower.

"Thank you, my lord," Danni said to Aiden. She would have looked relieved but for the downcast look of her eyes. "You are right. The man does strike me as peculiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

Aiden opened his mouth when the trumpets blared, announcing his parent's arrival. King Gerald and Queen Isabelle entered the room arm in arm, and motioned for everyone to sit. Aiden took his seat beside his father.

"My friends and countrymen!" the king announced from his seat. "First of all, I'd like to thank-"

"She's a fake!"

"What's this?" the King Gerald exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Princess Amanda panted, having barged in the double doors late, "but I feel the need to reveal this impostor to the court might overcome my rudeness." Her finger fell accusingly on Danni.

As Aiden watched, Danni's face went as white as a sheet.

"Why do you think she's an impostor?" Aiden asked calmly.

Amanda drew herself up regally. "I wrote a letter to the Sea Port, and they wrote back saying no boat bearing a princess of any kind came from Tolaro. Plus, I'm afraid, they said that the princess' name is Arlene, not Daniela. She's been lying to us all."

Danni stood up, her hands splayed flat on the table.

Aiden also rose to his feet. "What sort of game is this, Amanda?"

"This is no game, Prince Aiden," Amanda said, glaring at Danni. "I also have in my possession a stable guard who took her and her mother in when her mother lost her job. She is no princess, she is a stable hand!"

Danni's lips were tight, her eyes brimming. She fled.

"See?" Amanda crowed. "Her flight is just a demonstration of her guilt!"

"Danni!" Aiden called, running after her.

Danni heard Aiden behind her, but she did not stop running, nor did anyone stop her escape. The floor in front of her was a blurry haze as the tears ran down her cheeks.

She ran down the steps and towards the stables. It was where she belonged, a place of refuge. Her slippers were soaked from running through the grass, but she hardly noticed.

"Danni!" A hand took her shoulder and spun her around. There was Aiden, not even looking winded from the run behind her.

"Go away," she cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Is it true then?" he asked softly, taking both her shoulders in his hands.

"Yes," she said from beneath her fingers. It wasn't the answer he expected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snarled. "Do I look like an idiot to you? Did you think that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Tell you what?" she yelled, her anger momentarily overriding her misery. "That I was actually the stable hand you befriended back at Theo's castle? That I actually wasn't a princess?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper, her moment of anger over. "I did not intend it to get this far," she said. "I though you were the prince's valet. I just wanted to see you again."

A thread of guilt seeped into Aiden's mind. Danni looked so… broken. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and make the world all better again.

He gave himself a mental shake. This was not the time to be soft.

"Who gave you the clothes?" Aiden asked, although in a slightly less derogatory tone.

"A friend," Danni said. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more than that."

She looked at him, her blue-violet eyes shimmering with tears. "I have a question for you," she started nervously.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Aiden's jaw dropped and, for a moment, he had to struggle to find his voice.

"What do you mean?" he finally strangled out.

Danni looked somewhere in the vicinity of his left knee. "You said you wanted to be friends, but most friends I know don't kiss like that." She looked at him again. "Do they?"

Before Aiden could answer, they were thrown back by a blast from the castle.


	11. Help from the Tower

New chapter. I debated about whether to split this into two chapters, but decided to keep it as one. So, less, but more, in a way. I'll have to make this quick, my ride is coming any minute now.

**TrudiRose:**:cD That'sthe awesomest line. 'Pot, meet kettle.'I laughed out loud when I read that. Thank you. Mush is pretty much my middle name.

**Glaze:** Mwahahaha! Evil is as evil does. Or something. :c/ Anyway, Amanda was pretty much trying to dig up dirt on all the princesses so that she could discreetly (or not-so-discreetly in her case) tell Aiden, thus boosting her higher on the marriage ladder.

**fell4adeadguy:** (takes matches away) No. No playing with matches near the TNT.

**Tiger Lily21:** Don't worry, there willstill be romance on the horizon.I wanted to get a little bit of action in there. I have so many plans. (rubs hands together gleefully.)

Woot! Gotta go!

See you all next update!

-Lulai

Chapter Eleven: Help from the Tower

"Danni? Danni, are you alright?" a worried voice called from above her.

She squeezed her eyes tighter and moaned. "No, I'm dead. Please come back in five minutes."

Aiden chuckled dryly. She would have glared if every bone in her body wasn't feeling bruised. Danni opened her eyes to Aiden lying on top of her. No wonder she was feeling sore.

Convinced that she was okay, Aiden rolled off of her and stood up. He held out his hand and hauled Danni to her feet.

"What hit us?" Danni asked, stretching her back. Sore. She stretched her neck. Sore. Rolled her shoulders. Sore.

"I don't know," Aiden said, his black brows drawn together as he studied the castle. He began to march up the incline but suddenly, his head jerked back as if it had been hit.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his forehead. Danni perversely felt a little better about her own aches now that Aiden had some as well.

"What is it?" Danni called out from where she was standing.

Aiden frowned and put his hands up. "I don't know," he said. "It's as if there is a wall here." He pushed. "A very strong wall."

Danni hiked up her skirts and climbed up beside him. She put her hand out and sure enough, her fingers met a cool smooth surface instead of the air she saw in front of her.

"Who could do this?" Danni asked, feeling the 'wall' in front of her for a crack or a flaw or any other distinguishing feature.

"I have my suspicions," Aiden said grimly. "I just hope that they aren't correct."

_KNOW THIS!_ a voice seemed to boom from all around her. She would have fallen backwards, but Aiden caught her about the waste just in time. _I, LORD VARDON FER DREWERY, HAVE CAPTURED THE ROYAL FAMILY AND ALL THE PRINCESSES FROM LANDS AROUND. THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF THESE PRINCESSES ARE TO GIVE UP THE TITLES TO THEIR KINGDOM TO ME, OR I WILL KILL THEIR DAUGHTERS. YOU HAVE ONE WEEK._

"Damn it!" Aiden swore, slamming his fist on the wall.

"Vardon," King Gerald yelled, helping his wife up by the elbow. "What is the meaning of this?"

Vardon smirked at the king from where he stood at the front of the room. He seemed undisturbed by the mess of dishes and food in front of him. "Merely taking my rightful place as king."

"Rightful place?" Theo asked curiously.

Vardon ignored him. "Please, sit, eat." He waved his hand, and the table righted itself and the food made its way back to the plates it was on. Most of the minor lords and ladies did as he bid, sat and resumed their dinner and conversations.

The King's family did not. They remained standing and glared at Vardon. Vardon's lip curled.

"Fine," he said. "If you are going to act like children, I will treat you like children. Go to your rooms."

He waved a hand and the giant doors opened. The family didn't budge.

Vardon's eyes narrowed. "It's your rooms or the dungeon," he said, pointing a finger at the door.

"Let's go, Gerald," Rollo said. "There's nothing we can do."

Gerald looked as though he would have liked to argue, but he drew himself up began escorting his wife out the door.

"One second, Gerald," Vardon said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers and the gold crown that had adorned the king's head now sat upon Vardon's.

Gerald clenched his teeth, but Isabelle drew him out the doors. Vardon's laughter followed after them.

The little group trudged along but when they passed the library, Theo stole Lynn's arm and pulled her into the room.

"Theo!" she exclaimed quietly. "This isn't the time for clandestine meetings."

Theo shushed her. "Although the thought has merit, I'm afraid we'll have to save them until after we find out how to defeat Vardon."

Lynn nodded. "What do you suggest we do?" she asked seriously.

Theo pulled away from her. As she watched, amused, he knocked on several sections of the book case. A smile lit his face.

He pushed a small flower carved into the woodwork.

"Theo…" she started, exasperated. Her mouth dropped open as the entire book case swung inward.

"Let's go have a look in the South Tower," he said, holding out his hand to her. Lynn stepped forward and took his hand. They stepped into the darkness.

"How did you know about this passage?" Lynn whispered.

She saw the barest hint of white as Theo flashed her a smile. "It was actually Aiden who found this one. He had read somewhere that King Robert and Queen Annalia had found a secret passage. You should have seen him. We'd look for this passage every time I visited. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"I think he tried," Lynn said guiltily. "I never really took him seriously."

Theo squeezed her hand. "None of us seemed to believe him." His lips twisted into a wry grin. "He was right about the passage, and about Danni, and about Vardon, it seems."

They walked for a little while in silence.

"Here we are," Theo said, stopping so fast that Lynn bumped into him before she could stop herself.

"Where?" she asked.

"The entrance to the South Tower."

He pushed the door out cautiously and peered around the corner. Lynn held his hand in both of hers.

"No one," he said with a sigh of relief. They crept into the hallway and began to climb the stairs. They arrived at a wooden door. Theo opened it and looked in.

"Good God!" Theo said, and burst into the room. Lynn looked, expecting the worst.

There, tied in the middle of the room was a man. He was kneeling, his arms held up sideways by some sort of blue string. His blond hair fell forward, hiding his face.

At Theo's exclamation, he looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked through broken lips.

"I'm Theodore Par Barrish," Theo said, "cousin to Prince Aiden. This is his sister Krysalyn Fer Drewery. Who are you? How long have you been here?"

A half grin formed on his lips. "My human name is Lark. I've been here for about a day now."

"You poor man!" Lynn exclaimed, rushing forward. She looked for a way to free him.

"It's no use," Lark said, shaking his head. "This is a Faerie Snare. Practically unbreakable."

"There must be some way," she said frantically, pulling on the strings. Theo pulled her away.

"What can we do?" Theo asked.

"Nothing," Lark said. "He has us all trapped in here."

"Maybe he doesn't," Lynn said, brightening. "Aiden and Danni weren't in the hall when it happened. Perhaps they are outside."

"Danni's outside?" For the first time since the duo had found him, Lark truly grinned. "That is good news." He thought a moment.

"I have an idea. Bring that parchment over."

"This one?" Theo asked, picking up a scrap of paper from the table across the way. The charred remains of what looked like a skull sat next to it. Theo repressed a shudder and brought the paper to Lark.

"Yes," he said. "Put in my hand." Theo did as he asked.

"Now, this will be tricky," Lark said seriously. "You must pull on the entrapment threads so I can free my hand, just for a second."

Theo and Lynn nodded. The each grabbed a side of the string.

"And, now!" They pulled as hard as they could, ignoring the stinging bite as the string cut their hands. Lark's brow furrowed for a moment, then cleared. The parchment in his hand had disappeared.

"You can let go now," Lark said with a tired smile.

"What now?" Theo asked, letting go of the string.

Lark looked at him with a smile. "You and Krysalyn should go back the same way you came."

"Then?" Lynn prompted, rubbing her hand. The string left a mark of red across her palm, like a burn.

"We wait."

"Aiden," Danni said irritably. "I want to help your family too, but you can't break through that wall with your bare hands."

"I'm going to damn well try," Aiden growled, sending another fist into the invisible barrier.

"You've been damn well trying for the last five minutes!" she cried. She curled her own hands into fists. "If you would just listen-"

"What's in your hand?" Aiden asked, pausing in his punching for a moment.

"What?" Danni looked at her hand in confusion. There, crumpled slightly, was a scrap of parchment. She lifted it up and read it.

"It's from Lark!" she exclaimed, noting the ornate '_L_' on the bottom.

"Lark?" Aiden asked, a bit abruptly.

Danni ignored him as she read the letter aloud.

"_Danni_," she read, "_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you what I was doing. I was captured by Vardon and he has drained me of most of my magic to use in his pool. He has also constructed an almost impenetrable wall around the castle._"

"I could have told you that," Aiden interjected with a snort.

"Shh," Danni admonished. "_Luckily, there is a sword that can cut through anything. It was last used by Robbie, but unfortunately, he broke it. I remade the blade and placed it in the Cave of Wonders. You'll have to search it out there. There is a bag of silver coins attached to Carpet's saddle, just in case._ Carpet?" Suddenly, a nose nudged into her shoulder. There stood her horse, appeared as if by magic.

Danni snorted to herself. It probably was magic.

"What else does the letter say?" Aiden asked, looking at the horse curiously.

"Nothing," Danni said, folding the note and smoothing it against her dress.

"Robbie?" Aiden mused. "I wonder if he means King Robert." He looked at Danni. "I imagine that Lark is this mysterious 'friend' who helped you."

Danni's blush was the only confirmation he needed. She straightened her shoulders.

"We're going to have to go after this sword," she declared.

"Of course we are," Aiden said calmly.

She tucked the note into her bodice and went about searching for the coins.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her intently.

"Looking for my money," Danni said. "It's almost dark and we can't stay here. We must find an inn in town and sleep there. Then we must find out about this Cave of Wonders. Plus, I will need a different outfit."

"You're cute when you give out orders," Aiden said. He reached over her and pulled out a small purse that jingled. She snatched it out of his hands.

Aiden took the reins of the horse and began walking into town.

"Let's get going then," he said.


	12. Out of the City

Infinite apologies, my readers. I did not mean for the long wait. But, honestly, it's not my fault. Imagine if you will, this little scene.

(click-click-clickity-click)

_Sweet_,Jenn thought to herself,_ I'm going to have thischapter done by Friday! (the 7th)_

(clickity-click-click-click)

(NNNNEEEEEERRROOOO.... THBBPT!)

"What the heck?!?! NOOOOO!"

/scene

Yes. My hard drive went kaputzky. We had to order a new one, wait until it was shipped, and then reinstall _everything_. I was just thanking my lucky stars that I have all my word processing stories backed up on floppy disk. But, now I'm back.

So. Thank you for all your reviews. I have a couple things in the last chapter, just in case anyone wants to read it again. I hope it makes more sense. As I have mentioned before, I have a stupid habit of editing some stuff and not others, making certain sentances confusing. :c/

**Tiger Lily21:** Yes, well. I almost like that it is almost the same. It's a good challenge to see if I can have almost the same basic plotline, but keep the story completely different.

**Glaze:** Thank you! Lord Vardon is quite intelligent. But he has a very personal reason for all of this, which I will reveal in due time.

**fell4adeadguy:** Haha! (gloats) Begone, heathen wench, from thy place of evil wreckoning, lest I strike down these matches with the force of the might ocean! Never with a thousand torches will they relight! Mwahaha! (I don't really want you gone, just FYI ;cD)

**flyinghigh808:** They are actually outside the invisable wall. The her going to get her horse was a typo/editing error.

**ruberduckysrfun:** Woot! Okay!

**Phillipa of the Phoenix:** Thank you very much! :cD

**UruvielTinuviel:** major bummer. Being grounded sucks the big one.

**Dragon Goddess:** I feel so awful for not updating faster. I'm glad you like the story. Hmm... It is a little fast, but some of the things were kind of in the past and looked back on, you know?

**naughty little munchkin:** Thank you! I actually originally planned for them to havea different sword, but I was like, how many magical swords does Lark have? So, I used Robbie's sword.

**fairygypsy:** Yes,I do understand what you're saying. I didn't really want any strong words in my story, so I thought 'damn' would be a good compromise. Wow. An English major? I'm impressed. I have a love/hate relationship with English. I can't write essays to save my soul, but I love to write short stories and poems and such. Aiden is a very careful character. He hates to accuse(?) people without proof. In his mind, he was always half-sure that he was right and Daniela really was Danni, but then something might happen and shift his thoughts. Plus, they only really knew each other for a week, and most of that week, she was a guy. Thank you so much for the detailed review! It's really helpful.

**Pabo:** I kind of did it that way half-purposely. I didn't want Vardon to be a main-main character, mearly because in 'real life' he was kind of a background man. I wanted there to kind of be a feeling of 'Who? Vardon? EVIL?' in the readers because that is what's going on in everyone in the castles' minds. Thank you for pointing out that error to me. It's fixed now. :c) No I haven't, but I will now, thank you!

Thank you all for being patient with me. Now armed with my faster, non-broken computer, I hope to resume my updating schedual asap.

Toodles!

-Lulai

Chapter Twelve: Out of the City

"How is this going to work?" Danni hissed as they began to walk the cobbled streets of the town. The sky behind them was a brilliant mixture of fuchsia and orange from the setting sun. Danni was quite too strung out to appreciate its beauty.

"I don't understand what you mean," Aiden said honestly, admiring the orange that seemed to set her pale hair on fire. He shook his head. He should be concentrating on freeing his family, not on how pretty Danni's hair was.

"I'm sure everyone here in town knows you, my lord," Danni said, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "Plus, Vardon has probably found out that you are not there and will have people looking for you."

"What do you suggest I do?" Aiden asked a little sarcastically. "I didn't exactly plan for this trip."

Danni frowned at him. Then her eyebrows lifted. "Wait," she said excitedly.

Aiden stopped walking. Danni went back to the horse and took off the saddle blanket.

"Here," she said, holding the blanket out to him. "Throw this over you so that you are not so… so… royal looking."

Aiden wrinkled his nose, but took the blanket and put it over his head, holding it closed in front.

"So?" he asked.

"You're still too tall," Danni instructed. "You'll have to hunch over and pretend to be an old man, or something."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" he asked. "You aren't going to blend in with that outfit."

Danni looked down at her blue gown. It was very pretty. It seemed a shame to do anything to it. Aiden shrugged out of his doublet, leaving his white shirt on.

"Here," he said, handing the jacket to Danni. "This should at least cover most of your dress." Danni put on the doublet.

It was oddly intimate. His smell and warmth enveloped her just as much as the shirt did. It was also far too big. She rolled up the sleeves to her wrists.

She took the net of jewels out of her hair and tucked it into her bodice. Then, she tied her hair into a knot on the top of her head.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," Aiden replied, hunching his shoulders. He cracked her a grin. "Should I hobble?" He began to do a half walk – half skip down the street. The corners of Danni's mouth twitched, despite her mood.

After tying Carpet to a rail stationed for horses, they entered a large inn with a swinging sign proclaiming it as 'The Traveller's Way.'

"Whatta ye want?" a menacing man growled, giving Danni a look down.

Danni opened her mouth to respond when Aiden spoke up.

"Me daughter an' me, we be wantin' a room fer tha night," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Ye got money?" the innkeeper asked, obviously trying to discreetly see Aiden's face.

Danni brought forward a silver coin and slapped it down on the counter.

"Aye," she said. Suddenly the grumpy man was a lot friendlier.

"I got just tha room fer ye," he said, handing them a key. "Second floor, third door on the left."

"Thank ye," Aiden wheezed.

Danni took his arm, enjoying the farce in spite of herself. "Here, Papa, let me help ye." They took the stairs slowly, but as soon as Danni had shut the door to their room, Aiden straightened up and threw the blanket off his back.

"Ow," he said, stretching his back. "It's a lot harder than it looks to keep that posture."

"Mmm," she muttered noncommittally. She tried unsuccessfully to strangle a yawn. "I think we should get to bed," she said. "The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can begin the journey to find this cave that Lark talked about."

"Speaking of that cave," Aiden mused, "I haven't actually heard of a 'Cave of Wonders.' I hope you have some idea of where it resides."

Danni's shoulders sagged. "No. I was hoping that you knew." She blew a lock of hair out of her face. "It seems this journey was doomed before it even started."

"Nonsense," Aiden said, taking her shoulders in his hands. "We'll find a way. We have to. My family is in there."

Danni looked into his green eyes, strengthened by the resolve there. "So what do you think we should do?"

Aiden squeezed her shoulder then released her to pace the floor. "If what you say is true, that Lord Vardon will be after me, and I have a feeling that it is, I suggest we remove ourselves from the city as soon as possible. I know of a library in a monastery a little bit north of here that might have some information."

"Alright," Danni agreed, a smile starting to curve her lips. A glimmer of hope began to inch its way into her mind.

At precisely the same moment, both Danni and Aiden realized that there was only one bed in the room. Simultaneously, a grin crossed Aiden's face as a blush swept Danni's cheeks.

"I will leave you to your rest, your highness," she said, picking up the horse blanket.

"If we are to be travelling together, you are going to have to call me Aiden," Aiden said firmly, gently tugging the blanket away from her. "And I will be taking the floor while you sleep on the bed."

"But-but…" Danni stuttered. Aiden silenced her with a raised finger.

"No buts, my dear," he said, shaking out the blanket and laying it on the floor. "I will take the gentleman's road and let the lady sleep on the bed."

"But I'm not a lady," she burst out.

Aiden shook his head at her, his green eyes sparkling. "You have already fooled me once on that score, Danni. Although I found out in a most unorthodox way, I feel quite certain that you are indeed a woman."

Danni's face went bright scarlet as the memory of the day out on the field came back to her. "That was not what I meant," she mumbled.

Aiden lay down in the blanket. "Try and get some sleep. The monastery is quite a ways from here."

Danni looked at her bed. She grabbed the pillow.

"At least take this," she said, offering the plump object to him. "It will make me feel better."

"Alright," Aiden replied, sitting up. He took the pillow from her, letting his fingers linger over hers.

"Thank you, my lady," he said, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Sleep well."

…

"Highness… Highness… Aiden!" A vigorous shaking of his shoulder jerked Aiden out of his pleasant dream.

"What?" he asked groggily. He tried to recall his dream, but he only had a brief recollection of Danni and him… in a pool? And a waterfall?

He shook his head. It was gone.

"You said you wanted to be off early this morning," Danni said, rocking back on her heels as Aiden sat up. His neck was stiff. He pulled his head to one side, wincing as the bones in his spine made a cracking sound.

"Yes," he replied, stretching his neck to the other side. It made another cracking sound. "I'm sorry to have been asleep so long."

"It is alright," she said. "I've only been up for a while."

Aiden stood up and lifted the blanket. Danni stood as well. She was still wearing the same outfit she was the other night.

He sighed. He didn't really mind the smell of horses, but that didn't mean he wanted it to be his permanent smell. He threw the blanket over his head again.

Together, they made their way down the stairs and out to Carpet. He was right where they had left him, tied to the railing. He was drinking from the trough.

"I hope you were alright last night, Carpet," she said, rubbing his nose as she untied his halter. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you a stable."

Carpet blew his lips in response. Danni smiled and gave his neck a final pat before they began to walk towards the gates of the city.

The sounds of the city were scared and hushed.

"Have ye heard? Tha castle's under a spell."

"I heard tha whole family is in there."

"This Lord Vardon is a mean critter, ain't he?"

The conversations continued throughout the city. Most of the soldiers had already been called to the strange invisible wall, trying to break it down. After a few minutes of slow going, Aiden and Danni approached the gate.

"Why are ye leavin' this city?" a guard asked them harshly, blocking the small gate with their spears.

"Me Pa, he's dyin'," Danni said sorrowfully. "He wishes ta spend his last days in tha monastery to tha north."

The guard nodded and they lifted their spears back into their upright position. "Very well. Move along with ye."

Danni nodded her thanks and she helped Aiden through the door.


	13. Journeys

Hey guys. Thank you all for understanding. Next week is the start of exams. Good because then I have a week off for writing, bad because I should be studying during that week off. We'll see how my time is spent. (I'm betting it'll be the former.)

A bit of disclaimer: There is amention of_S-E-X_in this chapter, although it is tastefully done (in my opinion). But,if you are a little sensitive, skip over that, er, paragraph. And remember, Aiden's a guy.

What, do I see the big 'L' word in this chapter? (gasp)

**fell4adeadguy:** Ah, Aiden's such a tease. Although, personally, I think Danni blushes too easily.

**Glaze:** Whoops, not two days. Sorry, but here you go. And... I'm not telling.

**Tiger Lily21:** That's cause Aiden is an awesome name. I like names that start with A for some reason. Lark sent Carpet through the wall. When Theo and Lynn pulled the ropes off his arm, he could control a little of his own magic, and since Lark is actually the one holding up the wall, he could send a couple things, like the note and Carpet, through the barrier.

**UruvielTinuviel:** Good luck! (crosses fingers for you) Wrist problems suck. Although, when I fractured my wrist, my school lent me a little keyboard computer thingy to type my notes because I couldn't hold a pencil. That was coolio. I'd give you some of my height, if I could.Maybe thenI'd come down from Amazon to warrior woman. I'll read your story as soon as you update it (no pressure ;c) )

**TrudiRose:** Thank you very much. I love sexual tension (in stories). Oh so fun.

**moonlight and starlight:** Thanks! I really like your name. That's an unusual spelling.

Ah, computer! You always call me away with your beautiful siren song! No more! I must study Chemistry now!

See you later!

-Lulai

Chapter Thirteen: Journey

Aiden laid the blanket on the ground as they sat for lunch. They had passed a vendor on the road and had bought a loaf of bread and some cheese for a silver coin before finding a small clearing with a large stone in it. Carpet stood beside the rock, grazing contentedly.

"How far is this monastery, exactly?" Danni asked, breaking the bread in her hands and handing one half to Aiden.

He took a bite as he thought it over. "By horse, it was only a half a day's ride," he replied, swallowing, "but by foot, it might be longer."

"Last night, you said that it was quite a ways away," Danni said with a frown.

"Last night, I was tired and wanted to go to sleep," Aiden returned, taking a bite of the suspiciously light cheese. It was surprisingly good. He took another bite. "It was a little white lie to make you go to bed."

Danni's scowl deepened. "You could have just asked me," she said.

"I did ask," he replied smoothly, wiping the crumbs from his shirt. "You were still bothering me."

"You never asked!" Danni exclaimed angrily.

"Of course I did," Aiden said, nonchalantly, flipping his hand in the air as he talked. "I told you to rest, and you assured me that you wouldn't rest comfortably unless I had a pillow."

"As I recall," Danni ground out from between clenched teeth, "I was the one who first suggested that we go to sleep, but you wouldn't listen."

"It's amazing how well you can talk without moving your jaw," Aiden remarked. He stood up. "That's because you kept insisting on me sleeping in your bed."

"What?" squeaked Danni, her cheeks beginning to blush.

Aiden realized what he said, and his ears began to become hot as well. He ignored them. "Er- I mean, you kept insisting that I take the bed, when only a man not in his right mind would let a woman sleep on the floor."

A wicked grin spread across his face as he levelled a teasing glance at Danni, her half eaten bread lying forgotten in her hand. "Mind you, I'm sure we could have shared the bed just as easily."

"Aiden!" Danni exclaimed, standing up, her face on fire. Aiden also ignored the swell in his chest when she exclaimed his name instead of his title.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked instead, pointing at the half of loaf, looking quite crushed and forlorn in her fist.

Danni looked at the bread as if she had totally forgotten its existence. She shook her head mutely and handed over the bread. Her lips were pressed tightly together with irritation.

"Fabulous," he said, taking the proffered bread. He finished off the loaf while folding up the blanket and laying it across Carpet's saddle.

"Shall we be off then?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. She nodded, still not talking to him. They walked quietly down the path.

"Why are all the trees gone?" Danni asked, her curiosity finally overriding her annoyance. The forest had been cut back about a hundred yards from the road.

"Before the monastery was put in," Aiden explained, "travellers on this road were often set upon by robbers. They cut back the trees to let the travellers get a little bit of a warning."

"Robbers?" Danni asked, slightly alarmed. She realized that they hadn't come with a single weapon. They were totally unarmed.

"No need to be worried," Aiden reassured her. "There hasn't been a robbery here for about a hundred years." His eyes twinkled. "I guess committing a crime so close to a monastery was worse in God's eyes than committing a crime elsewhere."

Relief swept across her face. He smiled. He loved the way her face always reflected her vibrant emotions.

It was like a punch in the gut.

He loved her.

When had it happened? When had he fallen in love with her? He studied her discreetly from the corner of his eye. There was something genuine about her, even as Danni the boy and Daniela the Princess. She was witty and kind, and fun to tease, when she wasn't scared away by his title. Aiden sighed. If she was ever going to care for him as well, he'd have to overcome that obstacle.

Danni looked at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking about that was making him sigh.

"Tell me about your mother," Aiden stated suddenly.

"What?" Danni asked, confusion plainly showing in her features. "I've already told you about my mother."

"You've told me that she was dead. What was her name? What was she like?"

Danni looked at the sky above her, grief pulling at her features. "Her name was Ella. She was a lady's maid for a… baroness, I think. She lost her job right before I was born. We lived in a little cottage for a little while. Those were the happiest days of my life. She was beautiful and kind and had the loveliest singing voice I ever heard. We would play games, sing songs, even just lay on the grass and make up stories. She was my best friend, my sister, and my mother all rolled in one."

Her eyes misted a little. "Then she became ill and we were evicted all in one week. Bad things in our lives seemed to come in twos, I guess. Although Mama was adamant that me being born was the best thing that could happen to her. Anyway, I was about ten at the time. We had to move to Barrish and I worked in the stables as hard as I could to raise money for her. But it was too little."

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She died a week later." Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "It felt as though my life had collapsed in upon itself. My mother was dead, in the ground. We would never tell stories, never dance, she would never see me grow up…" she trailed off as her voice choked. Aiden stopped and pulled her to him.

She resisted slightly at first, but then collapse into his wonderfully firm chest. Fisting his white shirt in both hands, she bawled. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that this was the second time in as many days that she had cried on royalty, but it felt so good to let all her grief out. She had forced it all down inside so many times that it felt like a ball of lead in her chest.

Now, standing here in the middle of a dirty road, in the arms of a prince, she felt the blackness around her heart start to crumble and fall away.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally, wiping her raw cheeks with the sleeves of her borrowed shirt. "I thought that I would have cried all these tears long ago."

"No apology is necessary, Danni," Aiden said tenderly, running his thumb down her jaw. "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman. You are one of the luckiest people in the world to have known her."

She sent him a sunny smile through her puffy eyes. "Thank you." She took a deep breath… and a step back.

"We should continue on our way," she said. Her heart was still tender, and she was very much afraid that she might be falling in love with Aiden, a situation that could only lead to heartbreak.

"Of course," Aiden agreed.

"So?" Danni asked after he had gathered the reins and they were continuing on their way.

Aiden raised a raven eyebrow. "So, what?"

Danni blushed and looked at her toes for a minute. "I've told some personal things about me." She looked at him, the corner of her mouth tucked up. "Perhaps you can tell me something about you."

"What would you like to know?" Aiden asked amusedly.

She took a deep breath. The thought had been plaguing her for a while. "If you had such suspicions about Vardon, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Aiden's mouth straightened into a line.

"I'm sorry," Danni said, hurriedly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No," Aiden said, running his fingers through his hair, "it's alright." He paused a moment. "When my sister was ten, she received a bracelet from my parents. It was a pretty little thing, gold and silver, with two little horse charms on it. About two weeks later, it went missing. That afternoon, I saw one of the maid's sneak out of the library with something that glinted in the torchlight. She was so suspicious, that I was sure that she had stolen my sister's bracelet."

"What happened?" Danni whispered, her eyes wide.

Aiden's face was stony. "I reported her to my parents who promptly fired her. My sister then found the bracelet behind her bureau." His voice was laced with self disgust. "The object in the maid's hands was actually a necklace from her dead mother. But the stigma of the theft followed her around everywhere. She never found work again."

He turned to her, his eyes filled with anger. "I never say anything anymore without absolute proof."

Danni laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It was an honest mistake. You were what, eleven?"

"Twelve," Aiden said shortly.

"Twelve then," Danni said softly. "You had ample reason to believe that she had taken it. Anyone might have come to the same conclusion."

"But no one else did. I did. I ruined that woman's life." Aiden looked off into the trees. "It wasn't just that woman's reputation that was ruined. No one seemed to believe me anymore. Theo and Lynn would humour me, but I knew they didn't really believe me deep down." He gave her a sad smile. "Theo didn't believe me about you."

It almost broke Danni's heart to see such sadness in his eyes. She took his free hand in both of hers. "I would have believed you."

Aiden squeezed her hands. "I know." He wanted to kiss her. No, that was a lie. He wanted to take her, right there in the middle of the road. He wanted to sink himself into her, into her goodness and her vitality. He wanted her to be his and _only_ his. He wanted…

Danni shivered, but she wasn't cold. Could one shiver from being too… hot? There was naked desire in Aiden's eyes, sending delicious sensations whipping through her body.

"There's- there's the monastery," Danni stammered, nervousness making her voice unnaturally loud. Aiden shuttered his gaze, and Danni had to fight down a intense feeling of disappointment.

"That wasn't too far away, now was it?" Aiden said, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"No, not at all," Danni managed to say. Her heart was still pounding, deafeningly loud to her own ears.

"Prince Aiden," a young monk called, descending the stone stairs at a relatively fast pace for being a man of the cloth.

"Crispin," Aiden said with a great deal of warmth in his voice. Then, to Danni's surprise, the two young men hugged, thumping each other's back.

"I haven't seen you in an age," Aiden said, grinning.

The monk, Crispin, grinned back. "You haven't changed much, Denny."

Aiden threw back his head and laughed. "I haven't heard that name since I was seven!" He grasped his friend's hand. "It's so good to see you again."

"And who is this lovely lady that you are travelling with?" Crispin asked.

Aiden held out his had to Danni who was still standing beside Carpet. "This is Lady Daniela."

Danni moved forward and extended her hand in greeting. "Call me Danni, please."

Crispin gripped her hand warmly, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He looked from Aiden to Danni and back to Aiden.

"I hope you are not here to ask me to perform an elopement," he said, trying, unsuccessfully, to smother a grin.

Danni's face went bright scarlet, but Aiden answered smoothly, "No. Unfortunately, my reasons for being here are far less pleasant."

Crispin nodded, his face as serious as Aiden's. "Come, then. We can talk about it over dinner. Brother Harold will care for your horse."

The three marched up the stairs into the great stone building.


	14. The Monastery

Hey guys. I hope you're all doing well. I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I had it written, but I really didn't feel like updating, so I'm doing it right now, after school.

**TrudiRose:** Thank you. I love romance, and it's good to hear that I'm doing it well.

**fell4adeadguy:** Mmm, yeah. But, at least it's not all physical. I think that passion is, while not the most important thing in a relationship, at least a big part.

**Glaze: **Of course it took him 13 chapters! I sometimes feel that men would quicker cut off their own arm than admit that the have a 'vulnerability'. But that's just in my experience. And, you! Stop trying to write my story for me! ;cD (I'm not saying if it's correct or not)

**Tiger Lily21:** Wee for A names! I really think that most of my children will be A named children, the unfortunates. XcD

**letylyf:** Sorry about that! I think what happened is that when I wrote the last responces, I clicked on the 'Reviews for Chapter 13' button, so yours didn't show up. I didn't mean to insult you! All my readers are important. In answer to your question, it actually took them just a little less than a day to reach the monastery. They had stopped for lunch (ei: about midday) when they were talking, so they had already walked all morning. They arrived at the monastery at about supper time. I don't think I've mentioned Danni's father... yet.

**Sirenic Griffin:** What holiday did you have? My holiday is just beginning! And thanks.

**naughty little munchkin: **Woot! Thanks a lot. I love sexual tension. One of the best elements of stories, sometimes. I'm glad you liked their backgrounds. Poor Aiden. He takes somethings too close to heart sometimes. I'm excited about the Cave! I'm hoping that it'll be cool.

**moonlight and starlight:** Here you go, how Crispin and Aiden know each other. :cD That is so cool. Sea elves are awesome.

**atsuibelulah:** Hmm. Ah, well. I always have such a tough time coming up with names of places and such. I probably did find inspiration from some medicine.

**UruvielTruviel:** (hurls a shoe)(cat screetches) OMG, you made me drool with that discription of chocolate...y ... good... ness. (drools some more) Anyway, I'm glad you like it. Woot! No more chemistry (until next year)! I'm free! FREE AT LAST! (Evil laugh) Weird, don't you hate crying for no reason? I was listening to the Shrek soundtrack, and that song Hallelujah by Rufus Wrainwright (?) came on, and I nearly BAWLED! It's stupid, all my friends are uber uber smart, so even though I'm pretty smart, compared to them, I'm like, retarded or something. Sometimes, it's annoying, but sometimes it's good, when say we both get the same mark, and I'm like 'WOOT! 80!' and they're like, 'Dammit! Only 80?' so... yeah. Thanks for reading. You're cool.

**Phillipa of the Phoenix:** Haha! I sure hope so, or else there would really be a romance story! However,this story will remain PG, maybe with a hint of PG-13. If I write a really crappy lemon scene, it will be for me and maybe someone else if they really want it.

**rainkisser:** Thank you! I read your chapter too! And reviewed!

Just in warning, I made a comment in this story that might be taken as against Christianity... Totally not. Just part of the story. You'll understand when you read it.

Anyway,

Happy reading!

-Lulai

Chapter Fourteen: The Monastery

"And then he fell into the cook, and he spilled the custard all over the place," Crispin chortled.

"Oh, yes. Uncle Rollo made Theo clean the entire hall." The two friends burst out laughing.

Danni walked a little bit behind them, itching with curiosity, but trying not to show it. Instead, she forced herself to examine the tapestries that lined the stone hallway in a bored fashion. She didn't really mind them ignoring her, they were obviously good friends.

The monastery was obviously old, and filled with men of ranging ages. She peeked in one door to see several other monks in the standard brown robes, writing in what seemed to be large tomes.

"We're trying to restore some of the older books. Those we cannot save, we copy, so at least we can keep a version of the book," Crispin comment, noticing her curiosity.

"Ah," Danni murmured, continuing down the hallway.

"So?" Crispin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you two meet?"

"Uh," Danni stuttered, looking to Aiden for help.

"We met at Theo's," Aiden said. "We became friends, so she came to visit me at the castle."

Crispin nodded. "So, you know Theo as well?" he asked her.

Danni nodded nervously. "Yes," she responded, her voice sounding thick. She cleared her throat. "And you two? When did you meet?"

"Aiden didn't tell you?" he grinned, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me deeply, Denny."

"Crispin is the second son of the late Earl of Havara. Perhaps you met him at the castle?"

Danni shook her head mutely.

"Ah, well. Since we are of a close age, Crispin, Theo, and I, we were always thrust together at social functions." Aiden shrugged. "We eventually became friends."

"Sit here, Danni," Crispin interrupted, indication a spot on a wooden bench. Aiden sat down on her left. Crispin spooned the simple beef stew in two bowls, setting them down in front of Danni and Aiden. He went back to get his own before sitting down on the left of his friend.

"So, if your father was an earl, how did you, uh…" Danni didn't know how to phrase her question, and trailed off.

"End up here?" Crispin finished for her. She nodded. "Fairly simply, I assure you. While Theo and Aiden were both preparing for taking over their respective titles, I had an older brother. Rather than trying to find a suitable marriage, I joined up in here, partially because I wanted to repay the kind father who had taught us history, and partially because I wanted to help Aiden and Theo." He shrugged. "I figured they would need someone to watch over them, or else they'd become womanizing drunkards."

"And with Crispin here holding the Right Ear of God, I don't think that'll ever happen," Aiden said, giving his friend a light punch in the shoulder before taking a mouthful of stew.

Danni looked to her own bowl. The stew was quite tasty, with chunks of beef, potato, and carrot swimming in a thick spiced broth, plus a chuck of sweet white bread to mop the liquid up. She had finished off the entire portion before realizing it.

Crispin and Aiden were much slower at finishing their meal than she, as they often interrupted each other with stories from their childhood. Danni sat quietly, listening to the two friends, but after a while, her mind began to wander.

"-hey, Danni?" Aiden asked, turning the conversation her way.

"What?" Danni asked, her attention snapping from the particular stone that she had been studying to Aiden's face. "I'm sorry. I was wool-gathering."

Aiden gave her a grin. "It seems you have enough for an entire flock."

Danni blushed and looked at her hands, clenched tightly in her lap.

Crispin laughed and gave Aiden a mighty whack on the back. "Stop teasing the girl!" Crispin gave her a bright smile and she couldn't help but return it. "I would say that he isn't usually like this, but I'm a monk now, and they frown on lying in a church."

Aiden gave his friend a mocking look. "You are not like any monk I've ever met."

"They're still trying to meditate my wild side out of me," he responded, but he smiled, showing that he didn't mind at all.

"Let's retire to the library," Crispin said, taking their bowls from in front of them. "There is a fire there, and you can tell me what this visit is all about."

They nodded. They followed Crispin through the hallways before entering the library. A low hum of sound tickled Danni's ears. She asked about it.

"That is the singing of the opening of Vespers," Crispin responded. "I asked to be excused so that I may converse here with you this evening."

"Ah," Danni nodded, feeling she had to say something.

"Now," Crispin said after they had all been seated with a cup of mulled wine. Danni sipped at hers slowly, afraid that it might make her drowsy, but she quite liked the slightly sour flavour. She swallowed, enjoying the aftertaste of apples. "What is this all about?"

Aiden twirled his glass in his fingers as he told the basic bones of the story, kindly glossing over most of the details of Danni's involvement.

Crispin's expression was thoughtful when Aiden finished. "Cave of Wonders, eh?" he mused, almost to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Danni threw back the little dribbles of wine in her glass and set the glass back down on the crude wood table. She wasn't feeling too bad. In fact, other than the tip of her nose feeling a little numb, she felt great.

"More?" Crispin asked, holding up the pitcher.

"Yes, please," Danni responded politely. He started to refill her goblet, when he suddenly set the pitcher down beside her cup.

"Wait, I think I have it!" He rushed over to a shelf and pulled out a large book. Danni took advantage of the pitcher and poured herself some more wine.

"What is it?" Aiden asked, setting down his cup to walk over to where Crispin was leaving through the musty pages of a large book of what were apparently maps.

"Here!" he said triumphantly, stabbing his finger to the middle of a page. In a flowing script of strange swirls, a map showed a large forest in which laid a large cave. Underneath the strange pattern, someone had printed out 'Cave of Vonders' in dark contrasting letters.

"And here," Crispin said, flipping the page. "There is a strange line that goes along with it; apparently, it's how to find it."

"_To finde the Caverne,_" Aiden read, "_thee must finde the ribbon vhich vinds through the heart of the grande hall. Pull backe the curtain vhich no manne canne touch twice, and the entrance thee shalle have._ That's nonsense."

Crispin shrugged. "It's a start. We think that we know what the ribbon that winds through the heart of the grand hall is, though. Do you recognize this forest?"

Aiden looked at it closely. It did look vaguely familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it. "Sort of," he said slowly.

"This is Drewery Forest," Crispin said with a semi-smug grin.

"What?" Aiden asked, looking at the map closely. "Nonsense. Where is the castle? And the town? And this monastery for that matter?"

"This map was made before any of that," Crispin explained. He pointed to a small drawing of a tree. "This is us," he said. "See this?" He ran his finger up a thin line drawn between the trees. "I think it's a road, or at least a path."

"Of course," Aiden said, "'the ribbon that winds through the grand hall.' A road that goes through the trees. But what about 'the curtain that no man can touch twice?'"

Crispin shrugged. "You have me on that one. Perhaps it is a magical wall, like the one around your castle, and once you go through it once, you can't go back through again."

Aiden frowned. "Perhaps. What do you think, Danni?"

Danni looked up, surprised, from her study of the intricate pictures up the margin of a semi large book. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't listening. I was much too fascinated by these pictures. They are very good."

"Thank you," Crispin said.

Danni's jaw fell open. "You drew these?" She ran her fingers over a particularly savage looking dragon.

"Yes," he acknowledged. "Well, at least I copied them from an older text."

"Wow," she said. She felt a yawn coming on, but didn't wish to insult her host, so she tried to keep her mouth closed. She was sure she was making weird faces, and the thought made her giggle.

"We've had a long day," Aiden said, recognizing what was happening.

"Of course. You two must be getting tired," Crispin said, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. "I will show you your rooms."

Danni sat the book back down and finished her wine. Aiden also finished his.

Crispin led them through the darkened hallway, lit by torches on the walls. A hooded figure seemingly detached himself from an archway.

"Brother Crispin, you are needed in the sanctuary," he said.

"Why?" Crispin asked.

The brother sighed. "Brother John knocked over the statue of our Lord again."

Crispin echoed the brother's sigh. "We really must nail that thing to the ground." He turned to Aiden and Danni. "Your rooms are a little farther on the left. You cannot miss them; they have a sprig of Hatly on the front. Goodnight and I shall see you on the morrow."

Aiden and Danni watched the two figures retreat, listening to the quiet conversation of the merits of putting nails through the Lord's feet. As they continued down the hallway, Aiden noticed that Danni seemed to be paying unusual close concentration to the floor.

Just as promised, there were two doors, side by side, both with a small bit of Hatly on the front.

Danni turned to Aiden. "I like your friend," she said simply.

Aiden smiled. "Although I haven't seen Crispin in a while, we still keep in contact with the occasional letter."

Danni nodded. "That's nice." She paused a moment. "I have a question for you, one that I started to ask, but we were interrupted."

Aiden looked at her. She seemed a little flush. "Go ahead," he said.

"Why did you kiss me?"

The question took him back. "What?" he strangled out, the tips of his ears growing hot.

"After that day in the park," Danni said, as if she needed to explain, "before you left me in my room, you kissed me. I just wanted to know why."

"The moment was right, I guess," he said, trying to figure out what was going on.

Danni sidled up to him. "Is the moment right now?" she asked, looking at him with bright eyes.

"What the?" Was she drunk? "How many glasses of wine did you drink?"

"Two." She stopped, considering. "No, three. Maybe four. Not more than four."

She was drunk! He felt compelled to tell her. "Danni," he said firmly, his hands on her shoulders, "you are foxed."

"Foxed?" she asked, confused.

"Drunk," he clarified.

Her face brightened. "Oh. So does that mean you don't want to kiss me?" Her was slowly sliding up his chest.

"Stop that," he growled, capturing her hand in his. A sly smile crept over her face as her other hand began to travel up the same path on the other side.

"Danni," he warned. He wasn't going to last much longer. He knew that she was drunk, and he shouldn't be taking advantage of her in this state, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt that she was taking advantage of him. His resolve weakened. She freed her hand from his and slid them both behind his neck and laid her head on his chest. Then, she was still.

"Danni?" he asked after a moment. "Danni?" A soft snore drifted up from the blonde hair. She had fallen asleep. Thank goodness for small miracles.

He lifted her behind the knees and under her back so that she was cradled in his arms like a child. She shifted in his embrace, borrowing her nose into his chest and giving a gusty sigh.

He laid her down on her bed, and covered her with the spare blanket. He brushed her hair back from her face and gave a little half smile. She was going to have a killer headache in the morning.


	15. A Proposal

**_100_** reviews guys! Thanks so much! (tear tear) You guys make me all so happy! Just for you, a **DOUBLE **update!

**Tiger Lily21:** True that, true that. Poor, and yet, lucky Aiden. Yay for Riddles!

**fell4adeadguy:** Well, she doesn't drink wine that often. It's actually illegal to serve alchohol in major royal venues for that exact reason.

**letylyf: **It wasn't really supposed to be Old English, just really bad English. Hmm... maybe. (sly smile)

**Glaze:** again. Hmm... Maybe (sly smile) I'm trying not to give away any secrets here, although some of my riddles are painfully obvious. Poor Danni.

**moonlight and starlight:** I think Aiden is just flying by the seat of his pants at the moment. He's hoping to get the sword, then make the plan.

**fantasygirl16:** Thank you. Yeah, she's going to be hungover.

**naughty little munchkin:** Thank you. :cD Danni is a sweety, even drunk. I'm excited to get to the Cave. I've got some great ideas for it, and I hope that everyone likes it as much as I do.

**Sirenic Griffin:** My Christmas holidays ended on January 3rd. I get a week off for exams. Yeah, it always happens with me and my friends, and then I feel bad for leaving someone else out. Yeah, the man who knocked it over was really, uh, 'strong'. Hee hee.

**ruberduckysrfun:** Crashed computers are bummers. (shakes head)

**rainkisser:** Thank you! I do update quite frequently, don't I?

Two slightly shorter chapters, but I promise that the next ones will be JAM PACKED FULL OF EXCITING GOODNESS!

JAM PACKED I TELL YOU!

-Lulai

Chapter Fifteen: A Proposal

King Gerald stood by the window, staring pensively out into the horizon. His wife came up behind him, slipping a hand over his shoulder. He looked down at her with a sad smile and pulled her into the crook of his arm.

"I'm sure Aiden is fine," Theo said from where he sat on the bed beside Lynn. "We would definitely know if Vardon had captured him."

Gerald ran his fingers through his hair. "I know," he said. "My son is very resilient. I'm just worried what will happen if Vardon finds him. I'm not sure if he'll even bother bringing him back." He left the rest of the statement unsaid.

"Gerald, stop being so brooding," Rollo said, rising from his chair beside the fire. He patted the hand of his wife before crossing to the window. "We are all worried about Aiden, but standing here thinking 'What if?' isn't helping anyone, least of all your son."

Gerald turned to look at his brother. He gave a weak smile. "You're right, of course, Rollo. It's a wonder that you weren't born first."

Rollo shrugged. "Pure luck, I guess."

He stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders. "Now, we should-"

Rollo was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gerald disengaged himself from Isabella and answered it.

"A summons," a snooty page said, holding out a card. He turned sharply on one heel and stomped away.

Gerald read the note, then snorted and crumpled the letter, tossing it away angrily. "He wants us to come to dinner. To gloat, I suppose." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I would rather cut off my own arm than have supper with that man."

"Now, Father," Lynn said, standing up from her bed, "you wouldn't want to be doing that. Then you couldn't give me your grizzly bear hugs anymore." She offered him a sunny smile. "We should go and act honoured."

"What?" Gerald said, looking at his daughter suspiciously. "Be honoured to be able to eat dinner with that worm? Never!"

"She didn't say that we had to _be_ honoured," Sarah said slowly, catching on, "just _act_ honoured."

"Yes," Lynn said with a nod at Sarah. "Perhaps if Vardon doesn't deem us such a threat anymore, he will allow us more of a free range of the castle. Then Theo and I can visit the library and look up information on Faerie Snares, and possibly free Lark."

"And you say this 'Lark' is the source of all his power?" Isabella asked.

"Yes," Theo said. "If free Lark, then Vardon will be ridiculously easy to beat."

"Fine," Gerald growled.

They dressed impeccably for dinner. Then, arranged in pairs, they entered the dining room, heads held regally high.

"Ah," Vardon said, rising and spreading his arms, "I'm so delighted to have you join us, my lords and ladies. Please, be seated." He gave an oily smirk. "Princess Krysalyn, if you would be so kind as to sit by me, I have reserved you a seat."

"Of course," Lynn said, smoothly, only the slight crease between her black eyebrows showing her misgivings. She slid her arm out of Theo's arm and walk sedately over to where Vardon was indicating. The other members of their little party took the rest of the empty chairs.

Once they had all been seated, Vardon raised his glass. "A toast, to my lovely princesses," he tipped his glass to them with an oily smirk, "and to their prompt parents. Already I have the titles of four of them, and it's only the second day. I'm sure the rest are in transit. After all, I would hate to have to kill any of you."

Theo looked at the row of princesses. They were of varied emotions: some looked close to tears, while others looked outraged.

Dinner was served. There was conversation, although strained, but very little from the royal family. King Gerald practically glowered throughout the entire meal, his black brows drawn together menacingly. Queen Isabella faired a little better, only the slight shake of her hands giving away her fears.

His parents were looking worriedly at the King and Queen as well. His father and he shared a look then Rollo gave a half smile and shrugged, turning back to his meal.

Theo's gaze finally came to rest on Lynn. She was looking remarkably well composed. Her face looked cool as Vardon talked on, and laughed irritatingly loud, and ate noisily. Only a slight flaring of her nostrils revealed her disgust as Vardon brushed his fingers over hers with a sly grin.

"Princess Krysalyn," Vardon announced loud enough for most of the head of the table to hear, "I have often admired you from a distance. Now that my rightful inheritance has been restored to me, I can't help but feel that I have stolen yours from you. But I am willing to rectify that matter. Be my wife and Queen of the whole land of Protantia." He had picked up her hand halfway through his announcement and now brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry, my Lord Vardon," Lynn said, disengaging her hand from Vardon's grasp, "but I am already engaged to Theodore Par Barrish."

"The Bastard?" he asked, his eyes flying angrily to Theo's countenance. Theo pushed the shock deep down and glared back with a regal air.

"Yes, I am going to wed Theo, 'the bastard,'" Lynn said, her anger finally seeping into her voice. "And frankly, even if I wasn't going to wed 'the bastard', I still wouldn't be marrying you, you backstabbing, foul-smelling snake of a man!"

Vardon's face went as red as his coat. "Have it your way then!" he snarled, waving his hand. All of the family were suddenly back in the King's quarters.

Lynn sighed. "I'm sorry everyone, for losing my temper."

"No worries, dearest," Gerald said, pulling his daughter close. "Nobody blames you."

"Is it true?" Isabella asked, her eyes bright.

"Is what true?" Lynn responded.

"Are you really engaged to Theodore?"

"Oh," Lynn blushed slightly, looking at her toes, "well-"

"Of course it's true," Theo interrupted, coming to take her hand. "We wanted to announce it last night at dinner, but something came up," he said dryly.

"Congratulations!" Rollo said, giving Theo a mighty wallop on the back.

Sarah clapped her hands together, tears in her eyes. "This day could quite possibly be one of the best days of my life," she announced.

"This is excellent!" Gerald exclaimed. "You'll be a fine husband for my daughter."

"Thank you, sir," Theo said seriously. "I will take good care of your daughter."

Lynn gave Theo a 'What are you doing?" look, but Theo just winked at her.

"I suppose we must turn in," Rollo announced, "and come up with a new plan tomorrow."

Everyone agreed.

Theo and Lynn walked together down the hall, flanked on either side by two guards.

"What do you think you're doing," Lynn asked furiously, "lying to my parents like that?"

He stopped in front of the doors leading to Lynn's room. He glared at the guards, but they wouldn't budge.

"Lynn, love," Theo said, taking her shoulders in his hands and meeting her furious blue gaze, "I wasn't lying. Well, at least not completely."

"What?" Lynn asked, her anger fading to be replaced by confusion.

"I really was going to propose last night," Theo admitted. "But I was delayed. I thought that I would wait until this was all over, but then you announced it and stole all my fire." He gave her a grin.

"Oh, you!" Lynn said laughing. "Now what am I supposed to say?"

"Say yes," Theo asked, suddenly seriously.

"Of course yes!" Lynn said, throwing her arms around him and smothering his face in kisses. Theo held her and laughed, kissing her back.

A guard cleared his throat, and the two separated, slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," Theo whispered.

"Rest well, Theo," Lynn whispered back before going into her room. Two of the guards stayed beside her doors while the other two escorted Theo to his own room.

He whistled all the way down the hallway.


	16. Starting Out

Chapter Sixteen: Starting Out

A large bell tolled the morning mass. Danni groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Her head was pounding.

"Somebody stop ringing that bell," she moaned to herself. Every toll seemed like a hammer stroke to her temple. It was quite appropriate that she was in a monastery. She was sure she was on the brink of death.

She pressed the pillow closer to her ears, but it didn't help. Her heart seemed to be echoing the bell, including the subsequent temple hammering.

A monastery was a place of healing, right? Perhaps they had something to heal her with. She moaned and sat up, pressing two fingers into both of her temples. It seemed to ease the ache a bit.

She swung her legs out of the bed, surprised to find that she was fully dressed, including her badly worn slippers.

It seems someone had prepared the room for her. A basin of cold water and a towel had been set out on a small dresser, along with a stack of clothes and a hairbrush and pins. She splashed the water over her face and patted it dry with the towel.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red rimmed and a little blood shot. If she didn't know better, she would say that she was hung over.

But she hadn't even had that much wine to drink… hadn't she? She frowned. She couldn't really remember much after the library. A hazy memory of a statue, and Aiden, and… nothing.

A slow horror dawned on her. What if she had become drunk? What had she done? She felt relieved of the fact she was fully clothed, then was angry at herself for being relieved. Of course she was fully clothed; Aiden would never take advantage of a drunken woman. She shouldn't doubt him.

Danni didn't dwell on the matter any longer, although it was hard with the chimes from hell echoing in her head, and instead inspected her clothes. The pile of clothes included a dark blue tunic, brown trousers, thick wool socks, a white camisole, and a pair of white drawers.

She frowned, wondering where the monks had found women's undergarments, but shrugged it off. She stripped out of Aiden's shirt, pulled the letter and her head dress out of her bodice, wincing a little at the crumpled condition of the parchment, and pulled off her dress, lying over the bed. She stripped out of her chemise, ruined shoes, and stockings.

She gave herself a quick scrub down with the cloth dipped in the cold water, and just as quickly pulled on the camisole and drawers. She tugged the tunic over her head and donned the trousers. She pulled on the wool socks, wriggling her toes, trying to warm them up before shoving her feet into the brown leather mid-calf boots she found beside the table.

Running a brush through her slightly wavy hair, Danni deftly braided it, pinning it in a bun behind her head.

She pressed her fingers into her eyes, trying to calm her raging headache. _At least the bells have stopped_, she though wryly. Her stomach rumbled.

Figuring a full stomach might be the first step towards stopping the pain, Danni opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

And was nearly barrelled over by an enormous man.

"Sorry 'bout that," the monk apologized. "I didna see ye there. Slim little gel ye are, an' I'm always knockin' inta things."

He patted his large belly. "Tha name's John, Brother John."

"Danni," Danni managed politely.

"Ah, ye're Crispin's friend!" John continued down the hallway and Danni followed him, listening to his polite chatter, but secretly wishing that he would be quiet.

"-so I turn aroun' an' crash! Tha blasted thing's fallen again! Sorry Milord," he said, folding his hands together and looking skyward. "So, anyway, we had ta fetch all tha monks here an' tie a rope aroun' his head and… Oh, look, we're at the dining room. I'll leave ye here ta eat, I'm a little late for mass." He waddled off down the hallway.

Aiden sat at one of the tables, eating a bowl of oatmeal. His face brightened as she sat down across from him.

"Ah, Danni!" he exclaimed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Miserable," Danni replied shortly before dropping her head onto her crossed arms on the table.

"Here," he said, pushing a mug at her, "drink this. It's a bean from Karrish that they brew into a hot drink. It might help your headache."

Danni took the mug, willing to drink poison if it would stop her headache. The dark liquid was hot and bitter on her tongue, but the piercing throb in her temple did fade to a dull ache.

"Um," Danni started, running a finger over the lip of the mug, not sure how to phrase her question.

Aiden looked up from putting more honey on his oatmeal. "Um?" he inquired.

"So, what, er, happened last night?" Her cheeks were already stained pink, a hazy memory half-formed in her mind.

"You fell asleep during our conversation," Aiden said calmly, scraping the last bit of oatmeal out of the bottom of his bowl. "I put you in bed."

"Oh," Danni said, relieved in spite of herself. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, standing up to get seconds.

Danni stood up and retrieved her own bowl of oatmeal from the pot that sat right outside the fire to keep warm.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Danni looked at Aiden through her eyelashes. He looked well rested and was dressed in the same outfit as she was only his tunic was a deep forest green.

After they had finished and set their bowls with the other dirty dishes in a small tub, Danni turned expectantly to Aiden. She felt a whole lot better, the hell chorus having diminished into a mere solo.

"So?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "Where are we going today? Don't forget, we only have five days left, and we need at least a day to get back."

Aiden motioned for her to follow him, and led her back into the library. He pulled out the book and pointed to the line that Crispin showed him.

"We think that this is a path that leads behind the monastery to the Cave. It also came with this clue." He flipped the page and showed her the verse.

"Why is it written like that?" Danni asked.

Aiden shrugged. "I think it was translated way back before they had standard spelling of words, just sounds. It does look strange, doesn't it?"

"Here you two are," Crispin said, walking into the library. "I have had some things prepared for your journey." They followed Crispin out of the library and through the kitchen, to the outside.

Danni squinted. The bright light wasn't exactly making her head feel better.

"Carpet!" she exclaimed, rushing to meet her horse. She rubbed his nose, soothing herself as well as the horse.

Crispin turned to Aiden as Danni cooed to her horse. "I think you might need this," he said seriously, pulling a sword out of his cloak. "Rumours have it that the closer you get to the Cave, the weirder things become. The path starts from right behind here."

Aiden nodded and strapped the sword around his waist.

The two men walked over to Danni and Carpet.

"He has been loaded with two bed rolls, food, a small powder to start a fire even on sopping wood, an extra blanket, and some spare clothing, plus a copy of the map and the verse," Crispin listed, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe.

"Thank you," Danni said. She looked at Aiden. "We best be going," she said.

"We can't thank you enough," Aiden said, clasping Crispin's hand tightly. Aiden lead Carpet out of the back of the Monastery.

They found the beginning of the overgrown path fairly easily.

Pushing back a strange leafy plant, they stepped onto the road.

"Here we go," Aiden muttered under his breath.


	17. Attack!

Hey guys! Man, it was a full weekend. Full of movies, anyway. I should study, but my next provincial isn't until Thursday, so I'll probably study Tuesday. And I really wanted to get another chapter up.

**Tiger Lily21:** Haha, what was your first clue? At least they're not going to have as tough a time as Danni and Aiden.

**letylyf:** Perhaps. ;c) Thanks.

**Jyska:** Yeah, yeah. My chapters are short. Bite me ;cD I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter. They're almost in the Cave. Almost. Woot. (and I don't get the rocky in the barn reference.)

**rainkisser:** yay! I love love. Don't die! Next chapter: Stat! Ready? CLEAR! Ready? CLEAR!

**Glaze: **I really like crazy evil characters. I'd like to perfect the snaky evil guy, but I can only seem to do the loud ones with the big plans. Probably because that's what I would be like if I turned evil.

**UruvielTinuviel:** Don't you hate that? You let them win, like, one game and they all of a sudden think they're better than you and such. Pfft.

**Dragonblade Goddess:** Don't you hate computer problems? Silly machines. ((machine starts making funny noises)) No! I didn't mean it! Honest! Anyway, I'm glad you like it.

You guys all rox0rs my sox0rs.

-Lulai

Chapter Seventeen: Attack!

"I hate forests," he heard Danni mutter behind him. Although he secretly agreed, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Now, now, Danni," he said, and Danni glared at the smile in his voice. "The forest isn't so bad. Look around at all the beautiful foliage."

"I don't have to look around," she snarled. "It's all through my hair and my clothes." To illustrate her point, she reached up and tugged several twigs out of her hair, pulling the white blonde locks from their secure fastenings in her bun.

Aiden rather liked her hair like that, floating softly around her face, but he wisely didn't say anything. He just went back to clearing the path.

Danni glared at his back. "_He_ can look at the foliage," she muttered angrily to Carpet, "because _he's_ in front. With a sword. I just get slapped by the branches."

Carpet snorted in agreement.

Danni knew that she was only being so short tempered because of her headache, but that didn't really make her want to be nicer. "Where did he get that sword anyway?" she grumbled. "Why didn't I get a sword? I could chop my own path."

She was glaring so hard at her own feet that she didn't notice that Aiden had stopped and ran full into him.

"Steady," he murmured, grabbing her arm before she fell on her behind.

"What is it?" she asked after regaining her balance.

"I don't know," he replied, leading her into a clearing. She noticed that he hadn't removed his hand from her arm, but declined telling him. It felt very nice; she could feel the heat of his hand even through her tunic.

They stepped into a clearing, littered with sticks and large boulders.

Aiden frowned. Something about this place didn't seem right to him.

"Let's keep moving," he said tersely. Danni nodded, her violet eyes wide, his nervousness contagious.

They walked along in an uneasy silence. Danni's hand clenched tighter onto Carpet's reign. A cracking noise shattered the stillness.

Danni lifted her foot. "An eggshell?" she asked, surprised. She inspected it closer. The egg looked as though it might have at one time been about the size of her head. "What kind of creature has eggs this big?" she asked, a note of fear creeping into her voice.

But Aiden wasn't listening. Instead, he was intently studying a rather large pile of sticks. "I don't think those are sticks," he said slowly.

Danni followed the direction of his gaze. Indeed a grinning skull lay half buried in the ground.

"Let's get out of here," she said anxiously. "Quick."

Aiden didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her at an extremely brisk tempo.

A dry flap and a terrible screech made Danni freeze.

Fortunately, Aiden wasn't as affected as Danni. "Move!" he yelled, pushing her to one side before jumping away. She banged her forearm against a rock and gasped at the pain. A great brown creature's talons tore through the place where they had stood a moment before and swooped away.

"Aiden!" Danni screamed as the griffin's golden eyes focused on her. The bird turned it's trajectory towards her, extending its talons.

"No!" he shouted, getting to his feet. Danni threw an arm over her face, calling Aiden's name again, preparing for the end.

With an ear-splitting shriek, the griffin turned away again. Danni lowered her arm. Aiden stood in front of her with a dripping sword. The griffin was now short a talon, great globs of blood falling from the beast.

"Run!" he yelled at her, pointing to the other side of the clearing. For a split second, she wanted to comply. But then she saw the great bird was joined with two others of its kind.

"Aiden, watch out!" she said, pointing.

"I told you to run!" he glared at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" she said obstinately, although her voice shook.

A look of desperation came into Aiden's eyes. "Don't you understand? If they kill you, they might as well have killed me!" He pulled her to her feet. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died." He pulled her roughly against him for a quick passionate kiss, before pushing her away again. "Now, go!"

He ran off in the other direction, yelling and waving his arms to get the griffins' attention.

Danni watched in horror as one by one, the bird's swooped in attacks at Aiden. He fended most of them off with his sword, but then one caught his shoulder. His arm drooped, red welling down his arm.

Danni gulped. "Be brave, be brave," she chanted to herself. She had to save Aiden, but she couldn't seem to move a muscle. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _Move!_ she ordered herself, but her feet remained firmly planted. She saw the Aiden was tiring, and wouldn't be able to hold off the griffins for very much longer. She began to crouch over as if her stomach hurt her.

Carpet nudged her in the shoulder and she snapped upright. Suddenly, she didn't feel paralyzed with fear anymore.

She steeled her courage, and mounted Carpet.

"Go!" she said, kicking at Carpet's flank. He spurred towards Aiden, Danni holding on for dear life.

"Aiden!" she yelled, holding out her arm. Carpet reared, whinnying, scaring the griffins away for a few moments. Aiden took advantage of their momentary distraction and grabbed Danni's arm with his good one. She pulled him onto the back of Carpet where he clutched tightly about her waist as she turned Carpet towards the other end of the clearing.

"Run like the wind, Carpet!" Danni cried, Lark's words suddenly appearing in her mind.

Carpet galloped towards the trees, the griffins right behind them. Carpet leapt over a fallen log and extended his wings.

Aiden and Danni sat open-mouthed as Carpet took off into the sky. Each of his great wings was almost as long as Carpet himself. They were a deep brown with black tips on the ends of the longest feathers.

After a few minutes of chase, the griffins gave a great scream and turned back towards their clearing, presumably to lick their wounds and find a less challenging prey.

Aiden sighed in relief and laid his head against Danni's back.

"Let's land there, Carpet," Danni said, pointing to a blue pool that glittered in the afternoon sun. Carpet nickered softly and descended.

They landed on a thick patch of green grass, Aiden sliding off of the horse first. He helped Danni off as her legs were shaking so badly she wasn't sure that she'd be able to stand on her own.

She began to rummage through the pack that Crispin had prepared for them. She found some herbs labelled 'Retrina' and some strips of cotton.

"Thank you, Crispin," she whispered. She turned back to see Aiden staring at the small waterfall. She grabbed one of their bowls and dipped it into the pool of water.

"Aiden," she called softly. He shook his head then turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

She held up the bandages and herbs. "I'd like to clean your arm, if I could."

Aiden nodded, the pain in his arm severe. "If course," he said, sitting down.

She knelt next to him. "You are going to have to take your shirt off," she said.

Aiden winced. He removed his uninjured arm first, then pulled the half of the bloody tunic over his head. He slowly slid the sleeve down his arm. She dipped one of the bandages in the water and set to softly cleaning his arm of blood.

Aiden's focus went back to the waterfall. He'd been there before, he was sure of it. The place seemed so familiar to him.

He felt Danni sprinkle some of the herb in his wound and hissed in pain. The herb felt as though it were burning his skin where it lay open. She wrapped the bandages around his arm, tying them. There was a splash of water against his skin.

His head whipped around to look at Danni. "Danni?" he asked.

She looked away from him, but he grasped her chin in his hand and gently turned her face to his.

"Why are you crying, Danni?" he asked softly. Her violet eyes shimmered. She shook her head.

"You can tell me," he urged, stroking the side of her face.

"This is all my fault," she blurted out. She took a deep breath, trying to control her tears. All she seemed to do lately was cry.

"All of what?" he asked, confused.

She looked at him as if he was daft. "You were hurt because of me," she said, her voice cracking on the last word. She closed at her eyes, afraid they were going to pop out with the pressure behind them. "If I wasn't such a coward, I could have gotten to you sooner," she said, her voice becoming thick with tears.

"Oh Danni," Aiden said with what sounded like a smile. "You aren't a coward. A coward would have fled at the first sight of danger. You stayed."

"Because I was frozen to the spot!"

"But then you overcame that fear and saved me," he said. He lifted her chin, and she opened her eyes. "And that's bravery."

Danni desperately wanted to believe him. She searched his eyes, hoping to find her answers in there. What had he said out on the field? 'I couldn't bear it if you died?' It sounded as though he almost _cared_ about her. Could that be possible?

"Perhaps," she stuttered. She stood up. "Would you like something for supper?" _Coward_, she berated herself bitterly.

"Of course," he said calmly, as if nothing had happened. "What do we have?"

She held up a few bundles. "Dried beef, cheese, and bread," she listed off. "We have oatmeal as well, but I figure we should save that for breakfast."

He nodded. "Shall I build a fire?" he asked.

Later that night, after they had eaten a pleasant dinner, Aiden sat up, watching the dying fire. Danni had fallen asleep quickly as exhausted as she was.

Aiden's gaze flickered over her sleeping form. She did like him; that much was evident. But she was as skittish as a colt. A grin slid across his face. He was good with colts.

Danni turned fitfully in her sleep, drawing Aiden's attention towards her again. She was muttering something and her face was drawn into a frown. She had kicked her blanket off during one of her shufflings.

On a sudden impulse, he stood up and walked over to where she was sleeping. He lay down beside her and pulled her tight against him. She fit perfectly, the top of her blonde head tucked neatly underneath his chin. She sighed and snuggled into him, her nightmare gone for the moment. He pulled the blanket over both of them and fell asleep.


	18. Behind the Curtain

Holy guacamole, Batman! Another update? Yessireebob! That's because I've had the entire week off (in which I was supposed to be studying). It's been great, but my next vacation isn't until Spring Break ((tear, tear)). Oh well.

**Tiger Lily21:** You're always my first reviewer of a chapter. You must be on here almost as much as me. XcD Oh, and the Theo and Lynn question was rhetorical. So, don't worry about it.

**Glaze:** True dat. Although, Danni's a bit dense, and doesn't seem to think too much of herself. Poor girl.

**fell4adeadguy:** Slowly and painfully, but yes. Hopefully, Danni'll come to her senses before the end.

**naughty little munchkin:** Ah! I'm glad I surprised you with the evil griffin attack. Danni's always been a bit of a coward; if you look back at the beginning, she couldn't even stand up for herself to Gorner, although she finally overcame it. But, yes, I think she'll have to overcome that before the end. We are nearing the Cave!

**UruvielTinuviel:** Being a girly-girl is okay when you're at home, reading romance. ((giggles)) Yeah, passionate. He really does love her. ((sigh)) This sounds really strange, but my sister's friend's sister's friends are like that. They're brats, but really really funny brats.

**rainkisser:** Few! Doctor's orders: Read this chapter, and tell me what you think! ;cD

**Dragonblade Goddess:** Thanks. I do cute really well, I think. Sorry about all the cliffies, but I just can't help myself! (Too many Nancy Drews, I think)

I just received my college acceptance notice today. Scary. :co

Faretheewell, and good readin' shuga's!

-Lulai

Chapter Eighteen: Behind the Curtain

Danni nuzzled closer into the warm spot next to her, letting out a sigh of contentment. Suddenly, her eyes flew open as she realized that what she was pressing her nose into was nothing other than warm male chest.

"Aaaack!" she exclaimed, whipping her head back.

And effectively clipping Aiden in the nose.

"Ow!" he said, rolling away from her, clutching his bruised feature.

"Oh no!" Danni climbed to her knees and crawled over to where Aiden was lying, looking quite impotent, on the grass.

"I'm so sorry, Aiden," she said, scarlet with mortification. "I forgot where I was."

"Obbiouswee."

"Is it bleeding?" she asked, trying to peer through his hands. "If it is, you should be sitting up with your head between your knees."

Aiden had the audacity to glare at her. "No," he said, "I dond thingk id's bleedingk, but you sure clibbed id hard."

He followed her advice anyways, sitting up. He stretched his face and blinked a couple times, trying to clear away the tears. He gingerly felt his nose.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said. He cast a glance in her direction. "You could kiss it better, I suppose," he suggested mildly.

Danni laughed and climbed to her feet. "If your joking is any indication, you can't be in that much pain."

"Maybe I wasn't joking," Aiden mumbled under his breath, but Danni was already moving away.

"I'll rebuild this fire," she stated, already piling the left over kindling into a small tower shape, "so that we can cook that oatmeal for breakfast. I'm sure a hot meal will make this incident all better."

"Maybe," Aiden said morosely. He sighed and rose to his feet. He walked over to where Carpet was grazing quietly. He patted the horse's neck, noticing that all trace of his wings had disappeared. He opened up the pack and retrieved the cook pot and the bag of oatmeal, as well as two bowls and two spoons. Underneath the sack of porridge was another smaller clay container. He was surprised that it hadn't gotten broken in the skirmish yesterday.

"Look what I found," he said to Danni, as he set the bag of meal down beside her.

"I knew we had oatmeal," she said, giving him a withering glance from where she was adding small sticks to her growing blaze.

"Not the oatmeal," he said, holding out the crockery. "Honey!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She took the pot and opened it. She dipped a finger into the creamy sweetness and put it into her mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned around the finger. "That's good."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm, uh, going to go get water," Aiden said quickly. Danni watched curiously as Aiden grabbed the pot and practically ran down to the edge of the pool to fill it.

"Here," he said, returning after a few minutes. He set the pot down on the edge of the fire to heat. Danni poured a generous portion of the oatmeal into the water. She took her spoon and slowly stirred it so it wouldn't stick to the bottom.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence before taking their bowls to the edge of the water to wash.

"This water looks so clear," Danni remarked. "It must be very refreshing."

A mischievous grin slid across Aiden's face. "Why don't you tell me?" he asked innocently, before giving her a shove from the back, toppling her head first into the water. Her shriek of surprise was cut off by a loud splash.

"I suppose you think that's funny," Danni raged as her head broke the surface.

Aiden couldn't answer; he was laughing too hard. She looked like a wet mouse. A wet _angry_ mouse. His laughter died down to chuckles. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Help me out," she commanded irately, sticking out her hand.

Aiden hesitated. He wasn't stupid, after all, and he did have a sibling. In the end, his gentlemanly instincts won over. He grasped her hand and began to pull her out of the water.

She immediately jerked backwards and pulled him in along with her.

"Now, _that_ was funny," she crowed as he splashed in beside her.

Aiden came up spluttering, fully intending to give her the splashing she deserved, when an intense feeling of déja vu swept over him.

"Wait," he said, holding up his hand.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"This is my dream!"

"Your dream?" she asked, climbing out of the water.

"Yes!" he replied excitedly as he crawled out after her. "Two nights ago at the inn, I had a dream about this place. I'm sure of it."

Danni was sitting on the edge of the water, removing her boots. "Okay, let's say you did dream about this place," she said, wringing the water out of her socks. "What happened? Did we learn anything?"

Aiden raked his fingers through his wet hair. "I can't remember. But it has to be important." He sat down beside her and removed his own boots. He sat there, thinking, until his gaze fell on the waterfall. Suddenly, something went _click_ inside his head.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running over to Carpet. He pulled out the crumpled replica of the map. "Look!" he said to Danni as she walked up beside him. "This is where we were attacked by the griffins, right?" He pointed to a large clearing around the path.

"Yeah, okay, sure," she agreed, wondering where he was going.

"Then, if we travelled straight west, we would end up here," he said triumphantly.

"Right by the cave!" she finished. "Look, here's the pool!"

"And that's not all!" he said, flipping the page over. "The clue talks about the curtain that no man can touch twice, right? Well, I think that would be that waterfall!"

Danni smacked her open palm against her forehead. "Of course! It's so obvious now. You can't touch it twice, because it's always moving!"

"Exactly!" he said.

"So, the entrance to the cave is behind that waterfall?" she asked.

"That's what I'm guessing," Aiden responded.

"Well, I guess we should at least go look," she said.

He strapped on his sword belt. "Let's go!"

They walked quickly over to where their socks and boots lay drying in the sun. They pulled on the dry socks and the slightly damp boots.

"Here," Aiden said, circling round the edge of the pool to the edge of the waterfall. "I'm afraid we might have to get wet again," he said apologetically, raising his voice to be heard above the water.

Danni shrugged and smiled to say she was up for it. Aiden closed his eyes and stepped through the waterfall.

Danni watched Aiden disappear from behind the waterfall. She sighed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the barrage of water that hit her head with tremendous force. She stepped through the water and wiped her eyes.

He stood on the inside of a huge cavern, Danni stepping up right behind him.

"Whoa," she said, her eyes growing wide. The cavern was huge! Circles of light coming somewhere filtered down, illuminating the huge floor. Patches of milky white quartz that striped the rock walls sparkled where the sun hit them.

"It's beautiful in here," she half-whispered.

Aiden nodded his agreement, but his brows were drawn together.

She looked at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't see anything here," he said, his voice reflecting his confusion.

Danni looked around again. He was right. There were no swords, magical or otherwise, in the huge cavern.

"Lark wouldn't have lied to us," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Aiden.

"No," Aiden said, shaking his head, "but we could have taken the clue wrong." He snorted in disgust and sat down on an outcropping of rock. "To come this far, only to be wrong," he muttered to himself angrily.

Danni shivered and hugged herself. It was a little chilly in here, especially with her wet clothes. She stepped over into a shaft of light to try and warm up.

But when she stepped into the light, a flash of pink light caught her eye.

"Aiden?" she called.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice laced with disgust.

"What if the clue was backwards?"

That caught Aiden's attention. "What?" he asked, standing up.

Danni's brow was creased slightly in concentration. "What if the clue was backwards? Or, at least, we had to maybe follow the clues more than once?"

Aiden walked over to where she was standing. "I don't understand what you're saying," he said honestly.

Danni pointed at a shaft of brilliant rose quartz that went along the cavern floor as far as he could see.

"Doesn't that look like a ribbon?" she asked, growing excited in spite of herself. "And isn't this a kind of 'great hall'?"

"I see," Aiden said, a glimmer of hope resurfacing. "So, if we follow this line of quartz, it will lead us to the sword?"

"That's my reasoning, anyway," Danni said. "We might as well try it."

"We might as well," Aiden agreed, and they set off, following the brilliant pink stone path.


	19. Cave of Wonders

I'm sorry about the long wait, guys. In atonement, I offer you two chapters. Haha! Well, in complete and utter honesty, this was going to be only one chapter, but it was so long, I split into two. So enjoy:cD

**Tiger Lily21:** Ah. Thank you! I'm so glad people enjoy this story besides me.

**Glaze:** It's okay. I actually wondered how many WOO references I was going to get.

**fell4adeadguy:** Heehee. At least there aren't little short people in my story.

**Dragonblade Goddess:** I'll try! Thank you for the congrats! It's very exciting and scary at the same time.

**Sirenic Griffin:** Yeah. I know I would be weirded out. Thank you for all the complements. :c) But, about the waiting homework, I should get going for Calculus.

**rainkisser:** Thank you! I also love your story! Woot!

**Akwyn:** Well, they're only cousins by marriage. So, uh, yeah. ((shifty eyes))

**enchantedcameo:** Thank you. :c)

**UruvielTinuviel:** Heehee! That was so hilarious, I remember that. You should update soonish! Yeah. Her senses are kind of on overload. Poor Danni. Yay!

Woot, guys, woot.

End with a matrix!

-Lulai

Chapter Nineteen: The Cave of Wonders

Danni trudged along behind Aiden, the urge to start whining until she was blue in the face almost overwhelming. They had been walking for eons, or so it felt to Danni. Most of it had been uphill too. Her hair was wet, causing her damp tunic to rub against the back of her neck, irritating her skin.

A semi-permanent scowl marred her face. The dampness in her boots had seeped into her socks and they were rubbing very painfully. All nine of her toes were screaming in agony. Her tenth toe, the smallest one on her right foot, had given up long ago. He was probably sitting in toe heaven, celebrating his early demise. Her scowl deepened. If only she could go join her toe.

She looked at Aiden, walking up ahead of her. His shoulders were set: a man on a mission. She started making faces at his back. Childish, yes, but it did help take her mind off of the pain in her feet and neck.

"How are you holding up back there?" Aiden asked, turning his head to look at her.

She immediately uncrossed her eyes and gave him a small smile. "I'm doing okay," she lied. "How close do you think we are?" she asked, fighting to keep the plaintive tone out of the question.

He gave her a smile with a raised eyebrow. Obviously, she hadn't uncrossed her eyes fast enough. "I don't know," he said. "We can take a break if you want to."

"No, no," she protested against her better judgement. "I'll be fine. Let's keep going."

He shrugged and turned back.

Her feet were going to fall off. She was sure of it. She gave herself a self-mocking smile. But what was she going to do? Have Aiden carry her?

That thought was quickly followed by images of being in Aiden's arms, in the forefront, the kiss he gave her the other day.

She blushed furiously, even though Aiden wasn't looking at her. She had managed to avoid thinking of that kiss before her stupid feet caused her thoughts to veer in that direction.

It wasn't like it had meant anything, she tried to convince herself. They were about to be eaten by griffins. He was just saying goodbye. He kissed her the last time they said goodbye as well.

Her face went a deeper shade of crimson. Even so, as wanton as she was, she wanted to repeat the experience again. Not the griffins, but the kiss.

It had been brief, but it had been oh-so warm. It was like being branded by the sun. She could still feel the pressure of his lips against hers.

So wrapped up was she in her scandalous thoughts, that she didn't notice when Aiden had stopped and turned to face her. She bumped face-to-chest into him.

Aiden raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking that would turn her face such a deep shade of pink.

"Sorry," she muttered. She looked up into his face. "What is it?"

"I don't know," he said, swinging his arm out behind him. "The path just… stops. We've reached a dead end."

"No!" Danni exclaimed. All that walking, her poor beleaguered feet, for nothing? She rushed past him. Sure enough, the quartz vein ran right into the wall.

She collapsed against the opposite wall to the one that they were staring at. "I'm so sorry, Aiden," she whispered, her eyes full. She had wasted their time. Danni had felt so sure that she was right.

"For what?" he asked. "It wasn't your fault that this ended here." His lips tightened angrily. "It wasn't your fault that this is a dead end. That we walked all this way for nothing." Frustrated, he slapped his hand against the wall.

To the amazement of both of them, the wall swung in, revealing that the vein of quartz continued on into the darkness.

"Aiden," she said, "I think you've found something."

"Yes, I think I did, didn't I?" he said, shocked. He cleared his throat and offered her a hand up. She rose to her feet, wincing.

They walked a little ways into the darkness.

"I guess it would be a little too much to ask for to have a light, isn't it?" she said dryly.

"Probably is," Aiden agreed, a smile in his voice.

Almost immediately, the huge cavern was flooded with light. Danni and Aiden stood, speechless, as they gazed around at the place around them.

It was not very big, or at least not as big as the first cave they were in. They stood on a slight incline that dipped down slowly to the middle where a large spring bubbled out of the centre of the room, pooling first at the bottom before becoming a large stream that wound its way out of the cavern. The entire floor was covered in a thick green grass. Butterflies of all sizes, shapes, and colours flitted about, dancing between little glowing orbs of white, pink, and yellow light. Here and there a moss covered stone poked out of the grass, making the place look not so much forgotten, but old.

"Did someone up there hear us?" Danni whispered to Aiden. He shrugged, looking as bewildered as she.

"I think we're here," he said unnecessarily.

"Well, thank God," Danni breathed. She immediately plunked down on the grass and removed her boots and socks.

"Danni! Your feet!" Aiden exclaimed, crouching down beside her. Her feet looked sore. They were red, and a few of her toes had blisters on them. "You should have said something."

"Like what?" Danni asked amusedly. She clasped her hands together and looked up at him with big fake eyes. "'Oh, Aiden, my feet hurt so very much. Perhaps it would be possible if you would carry me?'"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and lifted her foot gently in his hand.

"Aiden!" she exclaimed, his touch sending a shiver through her foot and up her spine.

"Danni!" he imitated with a grin.

"What are you doing?" she demanded of him, gently trying to pull her foot from his grasp.

"Trying to see how bad your feet are and if I really am going to have to carry you," he responded.

"It is not necessary," Danni said nervously.

The lights went out, plunging them both into darkness.

"Now what?" she heard Aiden say exasperatedly.

"Do the lights blink on and off periodically?" Danni asked.

"How should I know?" Aiden said irritably. "This is a faerie cave. For all we know, they're the ones turning on and off the light."

The light turned back on again, causing both of them to squint.

Aiden put down her foot, much to Danni's relief, and held out his hand to help her to her feet. As soon as she was standing, however, he crooked an arm behind her knees and lifted her in his arms.

"Aiden!" she said, pushing at his chest to make him let her down. It had about as much impact as pushing at a stone wall. "Put me down."

"No," Aiden said smugly.

Danni was torn between relief at not having to walk anymore and anger at his extreme egotism. She chose the latter.

"This is so _arrogant_ of you," she exclaimed. The light went out again.

"Botheration! Turn the light back on this instant!" Danni exclaimed, irritated beyond belief. She could feel Aiden's chest rumble as he chuckled, and, to make matters worse, the light didn't listen to her. At least Aiden had the intelligence to stop walking in case he tripped.

They waited several minutes for the light to turn back on, but to no avail.

"Perhaps the light isn't automatic," Aiden finally suggested.

"Then why does it flick on and off?" Danni asked, glaring at him in the dark. He still hadn't put her down, and, judging by the rock steadiness of his arms, he could probably hold her up until the cave fell in.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe there is a word that triggers it." The light turned back on. Aiden winced at the brightness, then continued towards the spring in the middle of the floor.

He finally set her down on the edge of the spring and ordered her to put her feet in the water. She didn't want to, just to be obstinate, but her feet really were sore. She dipped them in and moaned in pleasure.

The water immediately cooled the burning of her feet. Her little toe even resurrected himself, and she wiggled all her digits under the steady stream of water.

Aiden also sat on the edge of the stream, but instead of dipping in his feet, he was thinking. They sat like that for a couple moments.

"What are you thinking about?" she finally asked, breaking his concentration.

"About what the word that turns on the light might be," he answered.

"Well," she mused, "what was the last thing you said before the lights turned back on?"

"Maybe there's a word that triggers it," he responded. They waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Maybe not," she said. She was reluctant to take her feet out of the water, but she did anyway.

"We should start looking for that sword," she suggested.

"Actually," he said, standing, "I'm going to look for the sword. You are going to sit there and rest your feet."

"I most certainly am not!" she exclaimed. She began to rise.

"You will sit back down, or I will throw you into the spring," he said. Danni gulped and sat back down. He _would_ throw her into the spring.

"Egotistical jerk," she muttered.

"What was that?" Aiden asked in a voice that told her that he heard exactly what she had said. She didn't think his question dignified an answer. She returned her feet to the water.

"So, do you even know where this sword is?" she asked. The light turned off. "Oh, for the love of-"

"I think I know what the word that turns the light on and off is," Aiden said. The light turned back on.

"Oh?" she asked, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Pray, do tell."

"I think it's 'is'." The light turned off.

"Is?" The light turned on.

"Yes," Aiden said, starting to walk to the other side of the spring.

"Why in the world would it be 'is'?" The light turned off. "Is!" she snapped. The light switched back on.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing, continuing on his search of the spring.

Danni twisted around to watch him. She felt a little guilty about snapping at him. Sure, he was acting a little high handed (well, extremely high handed), but he was only doing it because he cared about her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a pleasanter tone.

"I figure the sword must be in this spring somewhere," he responded.

"Why do you figure that?"

"Well, besides these moss covered rocks, it's the only thing here, really."

"Oh," she said, becoming distracted. One of the floating orbs was veering towards them. She wondered why they didn't glow in the dark. As she watched, the little yellow ball landed on her arm and chittered.

"Um, Aiden?" she asked, a bit nervously, not taking her eyes off the orb.

"Yeah?" he responded, sounding equally distracted. She tore her gaze off the yellow ball on her arm and looked over to where he was standing stock still by the spring.

He was also being inspected by the glowing orbs. But while she only had one, he had about seven all over him, chittering away. Their eyes locked.

"What are they doing?" she whispered.

"The heck if I know," he responded. About three more little balls of light landed on him, but suddenly, they all flew off him. The orbs made a horizontal line, and every single orb of light, except for the one on Danni's arm, joined the different coloured globes until they had made a glowing sort of rectangle that reached the floor.

"What's that?" Aiden asked, almost to himself, looking at the glowing curtain. He put his hand against them… and disappeared.


	20. Aiden's Return

Part two! yay-Lulai

Chapter Twenty: Aiden's return

"Aiden!" Danni called. "Aiden, where did you go?" She began to rise, but the little glowing orb on her arm began chattering furiously. It seemed to be telling her to be calm, but she did not want to be calm.

A thread of panic was winding its way into her mind.

"Where is he?" she demanded of the little ball on her arm, fully aware that even if the orb answered, she wouldn't be to understand its answer. The light flicked out.

She began to swear fiercely, knowing that if she let her anger down for a second, she would start to cry.

"Is," she said tightly. The light turned back on. The little yellow globe meandered its way to her forehead, where it sat, chittering. A calming feeling flowed through her, relieving the pressure behind her eyes and throat. She didn't even feel very angry anymore.

"Thank you," she said to the little orb. It winded its way back down to her arm and glowed a little brighter. "So, where, uh, would Aiden be? Do you know?"

The little orb glittered, and a brief image of Aiden in a dark room, surrounded by people? in glowing auras? appeared in her mind.

"But he's safe, right?" she asked. The orb chittered in a definite affirmative answer, and a surge of relief swept through her.

"Good," she said, sitting back down by the stream and dipping her sore feet back in. "I don't want anything to happen to him." It was strangely comforting to talk to the little creature. "We've been through a lot together."

She leaned in close to her arm, as if someone would overhear her. "Don't tell anybody," she whispered, "but I think I might love him." She sighed and leaned back. "It would never work, because, well, he's a prince, and I'm not even a servant anymore. I lost my job." She gave a half-grin. "Actually, I quit. But, either way, it will never be, so I'm trying to not to complicate things."

The little orb chittered a question. Without realizing it, she was beginning to understand the glowing ball. "I don't know," she responded. "I think he _likes_ me, but we've been friends for sometime now. Besides, if we ever finish this quest, he'll have his choice of beautiful princesses for a wife. As long as he doesn't choose that horrible Amanda person, I'll be happy for him."

Her eyes smarted again. "Maybe he could help me find another stable to work in. I certainly can't work in the stable in Drewery. I couldn't bear being that close to him and not be able to touch him."

She leaned in towards the ball again. "He's kissed me, you know. Three times, in fact! Well, the second time might not count because he didn't really know that it was me, but still." Her eyebrows drew together. "I still haven't gotten my answer about that one," she mused. "I'll have to ask him."

The orb chittered.

"Of course it was nice!" Danni exclaimed. "How could it not be nice? It was Aiden!" A slow smile spread over her lips. "He kissed me yesterday. Right after he told me that he couldn't bear it if I died. Or was it before? It's all quite a blur. But what do you think? Do you think that sounds like he cares about me?"

Her toes were becoming a little numb by that point so she pulled them out of the water and brought her knees up to her chin.

"He's been in there an awfully long time," she said.

The little orb chittered indignantly.

"No way," Danni scoffed. "He's been in there longer than five minutes." The orb made no sound, but she could almost feel its amusement. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well," she said simply. She rather suspected that the little orb was right and 'well' seemed the only thing she could say without embarrassing herself more.

She sat there for several minutes, but between the boredom and her worry about Aiden, she was sure she was going to go out of her mind. She stood up, ignoring the orb's protestations.

Her feet hurt, but not as much as before, and she really wanted to see where Aiden had gone. She walked over to where Aiden had disappeared, the wall of glowing orbs. She put her hand on out to push through as Aiden did when suddenly she was flat on her back.

"Danni!" Aiden said sternly from on top of her. "I thought I told you to stay put beside that stream."

"I'm sorry I was worrying about you," she said sarcastically, pushing him off of her.

Aiden rose to his feet, and helped Danni to hers. She looked past his shoulder. The glowing rectangle had dissipated into the little orbs again that swooped and swirled around their heads.

"Is that the sword?" she asked, excitedly, pointing to the object in his hand. The light went out. Danni let out an irritated sigh.

"Yes, it is," Aiden answered, turning the light back on again. He held the sword up for her to inspect. The hilt was plain silver. The blade was grey, but silver lines snaked through the blade like a spider web. The edge was sharpened almost to translucency.

"Wow," Danni breathed. She looked at him. "Where did you go?" she asked. "I nearly had an apoplexy when you disappeared."

He took out his sword and sheathed the new one as he pondered her question.

"I'm not quite sure," he said softly. "I stepped through the curtain and found myself in a pitch black room surrounded by these glowing figures. One of them approached me and gave me the sword." He shook his head. "I can't really explain it any better. Then he gave me a shove and I ended back here, on top of you."

"You have a bad habit of landing on me," Danni grumbled.

Aiden just grinned at her. Then, before she could protest again, he lifted her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, outraged. "How many times to I have to tell you to put me down?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not letting you walk on those feet until I at least have them bandaged?" Aiden retorted.

The little orbs began to get excited. They swirled around her feet, touching them lightly, then lifting off again. As Aiden and Danni stopped and stared, three of them landed on her feet, and a cooling rush swept through them.

Her feet were whole and pink and felt better than ever. She was reminded of the time that Lark had healed her face.

"Thank you," she whispered to the glowing orbs. They whirled about her and Aiden once, then flew off to do flit around with the butterflies again.

"You can set me down now, Aiden," she said with a raised eyebrow. Being this close to him, she could feel his heat pulling at her, and she had to resist with all her might to just lean into him.

"Of course," Aiden said, dropping her feet to the floor. They paused for a long moment, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. Something happened in those few seconds that neither of them could explain.

"We should get back to the castle," Aiden said finally, removing his arms from her waist.

"Yes," Danni said, stepping away from him. He started walking up the incline. As soon as his back was turned, she shivered. It was a good thing that he had broken off when he did. She was an instant from throwing herself into his arms and damning the consequences.

_He's not for me,_ she reminded herself, hugging her stomach. She marched resolutely up the incline and pulled on her socks. Aiden waited quietly as she pulled on her boots.

They walked silently out of the cave with a final look back.

"Is," Aiden said quietly. The light turned off.

"They will save him," the little yellow orb said, growing into a beautiful woman. The spring lit up with a soft glow, like that of a single candle.

"I know, daughter," another orb said, growing into a handsome man with a short blonde beard.

"My brother was silly enough to get caught anyway," She-Who's-Hair-Is-The-Colour-Between-The-Stars stated calmly, holding her father's arm.

He patted her hand with his. "He was only there to watch over them. He has a strange affinity for the humans." He-With-The-Voice-To-Move-Mountains tapped his chin. "But you are right. They will save him."

"If they can get past their own problems," she smiled. He smiled back at her, and they both turned back into the orbs and the room was again dark.


	21. Back at Camp

Ah! Update! Sorry about the lateness, guys. It's not Creative Muse I'm having issues with, it's Father Time and Mistress School who have my knickers in a knot. Boo!

((Wichsh!)) 'Back to work, slave!'

((meekly))'Yes, mistress'

**naughty little munchkin:** Yay! Glow-y orb guys!Well, I could have written out their real names, but they arefull of sounds I don't think I can evenwrite. So I wrote out what theirnames mean.No problem. I try to write the chapters sort of alternating betweenAiden and Danni's view, butI guess I was writing Danni quite a lot. I've tried to even it out a little more.

**Tiger Lily21:**Of course. Danni'ssuch a bother to write. She never wants to do what I want her to do, but I love her anyway. Yeah, I know I would have forgotten about it over andover and over again. It must have been so frustrating. I had to go over my work again and again, just to make sure it was consistant, and I didn't forget one.

**rainkisser:**It's almost more annoying than the clapper. "Lights on (IS!) Lights off (IS!)"I'll tell you later, as in a later chapter. I'm glad you recognized them as Lark's family. I was wondering if anyone would get the connection.

**fell4adeadguy:** It's just whattheir names mean. In actuality, they have long, complicated, non-English names.

**Glaze:** Yay! Happiness! Well, I'm glad I cankeep some of my secrets from you. You're so smart, you figure out my story almost before I figure out my story.

**letylyf:** I love Aiden. ((glompage)) I know what you mean. I had to spend a weekend away from my computer, and I nearly DIED! DIED, I TELL YOU!

**Phillippa of the Phoenix:**Not the wombats! I'm allergic to wombatth! Oh, great, there goeth my fathe, all thwelling up.

**Uruviel Tinuviel:** Poor Danni. You updated! It makes me so happy on the inside! I will explain all in a later chapter! I swear! I'm not one to leave loose ends. They annoy me (and make me write fanfictions XcD) It's kinda like that, as in it's long and complicated.

Here you go! Now the calculus homework calls me!

ARG! LET GO OF MY LEG!

-Lulai

Chapter Twenty-One: Back at Camp

Aiden and Danni walked silently until they reached the room where they had first entered. He paused, looking thoughtfully towards the exit of the waterfall before turning to Danni.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Danni responded. "My feet don't hurt at all, thanks to those orbs." Her stomach let out an angry growl.

She blushed and ducked her head.

He gave her a grin. "We'll have some supper before we leave for the castle."

A sheepish smile crossed her lips. "Thanks."

He held out his hand to her and she took it. She was too weak not to. She knew, she _knew_, that he couldn't be hers, but she couldn't help but want to feel his large hand engulf her smaller one.

They walked through the waterfall together, coming out into the dying sun. Aiden squinted and shaded his eyes with his free hand. They had about two hours until sun down, he estimated.

"Let's built a fire and eat the rest of that bread and meat," he suggested.

Danni nodded.

After a filling meal of still good bread and slightly dry meat, they sat quietly, Danni staring into the dancing flames, Aiden studying the sword.

"What do you think they were?" Aiden asked her suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, looking at him. He didn't look up from his study of the blade.

"Those orbs," Aiden said. "I wonder what they were. Or who."

Danni's eyes went slightly unfocused with memory. "I think they were faeries."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said. "When they healed my foot, it reminded me of when Lark had healed my face."

That caught Aiden's attention. He looked up at her. "When did Lark heal your face?"

Danni shrugged, not really wanting to tell him, but not wanting to lie. "Before I came to the castle," she said hesitantly.

"Why did Lark heal your face?"

Danni looked away. "It was bruised," she mumbled.

"From?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," she lied, but tears filled her eyes, belying her words. She swallowed and tried to blink them away without letting Aiden see. No such luck.

He swore softly and came to kneel beside her. "Obviously not nothing," he said sympathetically, cupping her face in his hands.

His kind tone was her undoing. Tears began flowing freely down her cheeks.

"What happened Danni?" he prodded gently, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"He hit me!" she burst out. "He hit me, and he called my mother a whore." She took several deep breaths, trying vainly to curb her tears.

Shock was written plain on his face. What kind of beast would hit a girl like Danni? "Who?" he asked, a note of anger creeping into his voice.

"Gorner," she said, her voice breaking.

Rage exploded in Aiden's mind. The man was at least twice her size! He had to consciously refrain from clenching his fists. The urge to march to Theo's castle and beat the master black and blue was almost overwhelming.

Danni sniffed and rubbed her eyes angrily. "I'm such a watering-pot," she said, her voice filled with disgust. "I'm surprised I haven't died of dehydration."

"Nonsense," Aiden teased lightly, stroking the hair away from her face. "There is an entire waterfall right there to drink from."

A half-laugh, half-sob escaped her throat. "I suppose," she said. She gave him a watery smile. "And I got drenched enough yesterday."

He smiled back, his eyes soft. "That's the spirit."

Suddenly nervous, she made a pretence of yawning. "I'm very tired," she lied. "We should get some sleep as we have to leave early tomorrow."

"Of course," Aiden said, shuttering his gaze. His hand moved from her face to her shoulder. "Sleep well, Danni," he said softly.

She lay her head down and fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

Aiden, however, couldn't sleep. His worries and doubts kept him up, staring into the yellow flames as if he could somehow read the future in the glowing ashes.

He clenched his fists. He wished he had a plan. He always thought things through, but to be thrust in the middle of this with no preparation was unsettling to say the least. They had found the sword (by pure luck it seemed), but after they got into the castle, what then? Kill Vardon? The Lord was seemingly quite cunning, not to mention extremely powerful.

The flames danced over Danni's face. His expression softened. She was so hard on herself, but didn't seem to see her strengths. She walked so far yesterday without a word of complaint. Most women he knew wouldn't have lasted ten minutes of what she had been through.

His brows drew together as he remembered her outburst. Feelings of protectiveness rose within him. It was a good thing that he was so far away or else he'd give this Gorner a few bruises to remember him by. No one who beat on women deserved any better.

A smile crossed his lips at a thought. He was going to have to marry Danni.

His smile widened. Then anyone with even an unkind word to her would have to answer to him.

…

The wafting scent of bacon assailed Danni's nose and prodded her into wakefulness.

"What's that I smell?" she said, not opening her eyes.

"Bacon," Aiden replied, "hidden underneath an extra pair of pants. Would you like some?"

"Of course," Danni replied, sitting up and stretching. Aiden was hunkered over the fire, a small pan in the coals. The bacon sizzled enticingly.

She rolled back the blankets and stood up. Aiden produced the left over bread and some cheese that they had saved from their last meal and they had lovely sandwiches for breakfast.

As they packed up camp, they talked about nothing in particular, the weather, horses, the merits of raspberry ice drops over chocolate, (Danni for the former, Aiden for the latter), anything to avoid thinking about what they were going to have to do.

Aiden tied down the final saddle bag. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, suddenly frustrated.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

Danni snorted as she put the pan into the last bag. "Of course I do. The sourness of the raspberry drops taste quite superior to the over-sweetness of chocolate."

"No they don't," Aiden said, "but that wasn't to what I referred."

Danni looked at him, her face serious. "To what were you referring to then?"

Aiden flung his hand out. "This. All of this. I will not blame you if you want to leave. This isn't really your fight. Your family isn't trapped in there."

Danni cocked her head and looked at him as if he were missing some very important point. "But _your_ family is. I couldn't just stand by and make you go through this on your own."

If Aiden could love her anymore, he would surely explode.

Danni barely had time to breathe before Aiden's mouth came down on hers, which was a good thing because he seemed as though he wasn't going to let her go in, oh, the next millennium. One minute she was having a rather serious conversation, and the next she was pressed up against his warmth, his mouth insistent on hers.

Her last coherent thought was that Aiden Fer Drewery sure knew how to kiss.

"You're very beautiful," Aiden said, finally breaking the kiss, "and I'd love to stand here and kiss you all day, but I have this evil Lord that's taken over my castle that I need to defeat."

Danni stared at him in befuddled shock. He could form sentences after that? "Buh…" she stammered.

He mounted Carpet in a strong sweep and pulled her up in front of him.

"And chocolate is far better than raspberry drops," he grinned at her speechlessness. "Fly like the wind, Carpet!" he said to the horse.

Carpet spread his wings, and they took off into the sky.


	22. Into the Castle

Wow, guys. This story's almost finished! It's amazing. I never thought that it was going to be this long (over 100 pages on my computer!)

**Tiger Lily21:** Mostly. ((wink)) I love Princess Bride! 'Do you think it'll work?' 'It would take a miracle. Bye now!' Funny, funny movie. The early morning, or late late night is when I'm most hyper. Yay for adrenaline!

**Akwyn:** Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story. I sure have loved writing it.

**rainkisser:** I don't think it's physically possible to strangle yourself, because as soon as you pass out, you start breathing again. Hmm... You're probably right. I think it's because I'll sit down and write something, then I'll come back later in a different mood and write something else, so their talking is different. And Danni is pretty pathetic. Yay! UPDATING!

**naughty little munchkin:**I didn't really want the cave to be full of monsters mostly because it is supposed to be a faerie cave. And most people wouldn't find it anyway. She's pretty much always in the dark about feelings. Poor Danni. I hope you had a lot of fun on your trip! Where was it to?

**Phillipa of the Phoenix:** There will be a small orb appearance again, yes. And I do have anideafor my nextstory. I'm just hammering out little details right now beforeI start it.

**shopping:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Glaze:**So, so true. ((girlish sigh))

Just as a random note: this chapter is the same number as mybirthday day. Woot!

Keep on truckin'

-Lulai

Chapter Twenty-Two: Into the Castle

Danni stared ahead resolutely. She wanted to look backwards, but, sitting in front of Aiden as she was, there was no way to look at him without his seeing. And she knew that simply looking at him will swell his ego to the size of his castle.

And that kiss! That breath-stealing, toe-curling, soul-shattering kiss! Danni couldn't get it out of her mind. What did it mean? And, more importantly, did it affect him as much as it did her?

Danni gave herself a mental shake. _No thinking about that kiss_, Danni commanded herself. _We have more important things to worry about_.

"What's wrong, Danni?" Aiden asked her. "Your hands have each other in a death grip."

Danni looked down and realized that she was squeezing her hands together so tightly that her knuckles were white. She released her hands, but didn't know where to put them. She rubbed them along the thighs of her pants.

She debated with herself about telling him what she was thinking. Pride won out over timidity, and she said, "I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't because of Gorner's hitting me that I was crying." There, she had said it. "I don't want you to think me a complete weakling."

She saw Aiden's hands tighten on the reins, and she hastily continued, "It was just that when he called my mother names, I was hit with an overwhelming sense of loss. I miss her terribly, Aiden."

She suddenly began to sing in a soft alto.

"_A woman went walking, out into the sun,_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-la,_

_She met a small frog, out for some fun,_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-loo._

_Croaked the frog, 'Where are you going, my lady?'_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-la,_

'_All alone, with no one to save ye?'_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-loo._

'_I've come to find a husband,' she said to the frog_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-la,_

'_One who'll keep me safe and warm in the fog,_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-loo._

To Danni's delight, Aiden joined in with a pleasing baritone.

'_A kiss, a kiss, most lovely miss,' the frog cried._

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-la,_

'_Just a little kiss, please, afore I die,'_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-loo._

_So the woman kissed the frog, right on the nose._

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-la,_

_And he turned into a beautiful prince, or so it goes,_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-loo._

_They were married first thing in the early morn,_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-la,_

_And they lived happily ever after, love forsworn,_

_Tra-la-la, Tra-lil-lil-lee-loo._

"You know that song?" Danni exclaimed happily.

"Yes," Aiden replied. "Theo's mother used to sing it to him as a lullaby."

"So did my mother," she said, looking at him with glowing eyes. They sat there, smiling at each other for a few minutes.

"Look!" Aiden exclaimed suddenly. "The castle!"

Sure enough, the towers of Drewery Castle could be seen just over the horizon.

Danni frowned. "This won't work," she said.

"What won't?" Aiden asked.

"We can't come flying in on a horse and expect no one to see us," she explained.

Aiden frowned. "You're right. But, I doubt the guards will let us into the city. We'll have to land somewhere just inside the walls."

It actually proved to be easier than either of them expected. Most of the people were in their homes, or out working the fields and very few people even took notice of them. They set down just inside the south wall.

They walked up to the invisible wall in silence. Danni was the one who found it. She sat on the ground, rubbing her nose, trying to stop the tears from spilling.

"Ow," she said unnecessarily. Aiden helped her to her feet. He felt the wall and drew his sword.

"Here goes nothing," he said and shoved the sword into the wall.

"I don't think it's working, Theo," Lynn said from beside Lark.

"Probably not," Theo said, looking at the axe in disgust. "Nothing we've tried so far has worked."

"I thank you both for trying," Lark said with a raised eyebrow, able to keep his sense of humour despite his gaunt appearance, "but I do believe I told you that no mortal weapon can cut these bonds."

Theo threw the axe behind him. "Well, it's better than sitting in our rooms, waiting. At least we can keep you company, and try to rescue you."

"It was a good thing we found that passage down to the dungeon behind the fireplace," Lynn added. "It was easy to get weapons."

"Yes," Theo agreed, "although it looked like no one had used it in years. There was some armour wedged behind the other section of the door."

Lark permitted himself a small smile.

"What's that?" Theo asked suddenly, moving to the small window facing the south side of the kingdom.

"Lynn! Look!" he said excitedly.

Lynn rose to her feet from her cross-legged position on the floor and crossed over to him.

"Lark!" she said, equally as excited. "It's Aiden and Danni!"

"Aiden seems to be cutting through the wall," Theo reported.

Lark let out a sigh of relief. "Then they found the sword. I'm glad."

"Come on, Lynn," Theo said, tugging at her hand and pulling her towards the secret passage, pausing only to pick up the weapons.

"What?" she asked, following behind him.

"We need to make a diversion, so that Vardon doesn't see them."

They reached the library and carefully closed the door behind him, leaving the weapons behind in the stairwell.

Lynn disengaged her hand from his. "I'll make a diversion. You have to show them where Lark is hidden."

Theo nodded and pulled his fiancé in for a brief kiss. "Be careful."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "I'm always careful."

Aiden cut away a hole in the wall. The edges glowed blue faintly.

Aiden stepped through and Danni followed him.

"Now what?" she whispered, as if Vardon could hear him.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "Find my family, I think."

She nodded once, and they snuck across the grass, and into the shrubbery that circled the castle. They crept in the servant's entrance and listened down the hall to hear if anyone was coming.

"My parent's rooms are down that way," Aiden whispered, pointing. They began walking down the hallway when a pair of hands reached out and pulled them into the shadows.

"Theo!" Aiden exclaimed quietly. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"You can't go that way," Theo said. "They have your parents and my parents under lock and key. You have to come with me."

"Where?" Danni asked as they began to follow him down the back halls.

"Lynn is creating a diversion so that we can go and free Lark," Theo explained.

"What type of diversion?" Aiden asked, worried about his sister.

"I don't know, but I trust her."

Aiden nodded. Then he looked at Theo curiously. "Why aren't you under lock and key?" he asked.

Theo flashed them a grin. "I am, technically. I told them that I was just having a horrible stomach ache. Then I climbed out the window. The guards aren't very smart."

Aiden chuckled as they entered the library.

"Where is everyone?" Danni asked. "We haven't seen a soul around."

"Pretty much everyone is in the grand hall, having a feast, celebrating Vardon's second to last deed to all the kingdoms," Theo said, anger in his voice. "Here we are," he announced, pushing open the doors to the library.

They walked to the bookshelf with the secret entrance. "Up there," Theo instructed as the door opened.

Aiden and Danni nodded, and the three of them ascended the stairs.


	23. Defeat

Holy smoke, guys. This story has gone on longer than even _I_ expected. I've loved every minute of it and I'm excited to start my next one. Yay! Thank you all for the support and stuff throughout the entire process. I loves you all!

**fairygirl716:** Thank you very much.

**naughty little munchkin:** Yeah, I guess that would have been better, but to tell the truth, I was suffering from a little teeny bit of writers' rush. I hope you don't mind that I stole your idea! XcD It was too good to pass up. It must be warm there. ((is jealous)) It was up to a balmy -5 here.

**Tiger Lily21:** Yes. I actually really don't like the beginning. It's really boring. I always fast forward to the part where she's going riding. I love Theo and Lynn. Yay! But, no the 100 pages do not include authour notes. I always put those in after I upload them into the Document Manager. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Glaze:** Yes. At least in my kingdoms, they do. It's like any kind of land. Vardon is a coward. He doesn't like anything that might cause him personal harm.

**panemonium:** I know. I really like it too, then after I had put up the first few chapters, I realized how many more stories also have a Prince Aiden in them. Ah well. C'est le vie.

**Dragonblade Goddess:** Thank you! And I agree, chocolate is way better.

**Dreamer at heart:** I'm glad you enjoy it! And thank you for being so patient. :cD

**Kimmy7:** yay!

**assenpoetser:** Thank you!

**Phillipa of the Phoenix:** Thanks. The rhyme scheme was harder than it looked!

**Uruviel Tinuviel:** I was reading over all my oldchapters and realized how many times I spelt your name wrong. I'd like to apologize. But, yes, who needs slep? ;cD No worries. My reviews are pretty short themselves.

**letylyf:** I hope Lynn's going to be all right as well. She's a tough gel, that one. I'm glad you like Theo and Lynn. I like to think of them as that couple you know that doesn't give you the creepy vibe. If you know what I mean. The ones who are like best friends as well as a couple.

**rainkisser:** Well, please don't try! I'll cry if I'm not allowed to read the end of the stories because of your untimely death! Yeah. Hopefully, she'll find some strength soon.

ZOMG, I just can't tell you enough how much I appreciate you guys. You are all so wonderful. ((virtual hugs (if you're okay with that. If not, a virtual handshake or highfive)))

Love

Lulai

Chapter Twenty-Three: Defeat

Lynn took a deep breath and steeled the look on her face. She pushed open the doors to the grand hall, her two guards right on her heels.

"My Lord Vardon," she said in a booming voice that she inherited from her father, "might I have a moment?"

Vardon turned from the wench he was currently talking to, a glass of red wine in his hand. He gave her an earthly appraisal.

"Of course, my lovely Krysalyn," he intoned, sweeping a hand to a chair beside him. His mouth had a smile, but his eyes were as hard as ice. She swallowed her fear and sat down beside him with a large smile pasted on her face.

"I would first like to apologize for my words the other day," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "I was… distraught." She gave him a sunny smile. "You understand. But after thinking about it in my rooms, I realized that you were truly the right choice for me."

She looked coyly down at her fingers casually stroking his sleeve.

"And what of the bastard?" he asked, fully interested now.

"I was a fool," she said, giving him a sly smile, "to choose him over you. He is funny, he makes me laugh. But you, you could give me power."

He grasped her chin. "Yes, I can give you limitless power. I can-" He stopped.

"What is it?" Lynn asked, nervousness taking over.

His gaze flicked back to her, furious.

"You little bitch," he hissed and grabbed her wrists.

They were suddenly standing in the tower. Aiden, Danni, and Theo stood there, Aiden about to strike at the band that bound Lark.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vardon called out menacingly.

All three of them whirled around and paled at the extremely sharp-looking knife pointed into Lynn's throat.

Aiden and Theo both took a step forward, but stopped as Lynn gasped, the blade pushing farther into her neck.

"Don't hurt her," Aiden said, holding one hand up. "I'm the one you should be fighting with."

"Actually," Vardon sneered, "I don't want to fight with any of you. I should just kill you all right now. Starting with the pretty Krysalyn here."

Lynn took that moment to kick her foot backwards while reaching up to pry Vardon's dagger away from her throat. It worked, and he doubled over slightly.

Lynn ran into Theo's arms which encircled her tightly.

"I thought I told you to be careful," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said into his shirt.

"Aw," Vardon sneered, straightening. "Young love. It's a pity I have to destroy you now." He held out his hand.

Nothing happened. His face twisted in frustration. He tried again.

Lark laughed weakly from where he was chained. "Fey powers cannot be used to kill," he said with a smile.

"Fine!" Vardon shouted. "I'll kill you all some other way." He waved his hand and a cage flew up around Theo and Lynn. They rattled the bars, but they would not budge.

He turned to Aiden. "Now they'll have to watch as I kill you."

Aiden lifted the sword. "You are welcome to try."

Vardon waved his hand and two giant globs of mud crept up from the floor. As they watched in horror, the mud globs took the shape of men and ambled towards Aiden.

Aiden took a swipe at one and severed its outstretched arm. The thing stopped and looked at the stump at its shoulder incomprehensibly. It picked up its arm with its still attached limb, and put it against its stomach, where the mud oozed into the rest of it. It re-grew its arm with a sickening 'plop'.

"What are they?" Lynn half-whispered.

"Mud Golems, my dear," Vardon said smugly. "Of course, they are nearly impossible to kill."

Aiden hacked and swung at the two creatures until he was sweaty. But, true to Vardon's words, the creatures could not be destroyed. He managed to hold them back, but they would reform severed limbs and such every time he managed to remove one.

Vardon laughed cruelly. "You're getting tired. I can tell. It will be fun to watch you suffocate in the mud. But, let's make it a bit more interesting."

He waved his hand and the two creatures burst into flame. Aiden threw up an arm in front of his face to shield it from the blaze.

"Are you too afraid to fight me on your own?" Aiden taunted, backing away slowly from the two fire monsters.

"Of course not," Vardon said automatically, "it's just that this way is so much more fun."

He looked at the couple in the cage. "You two need some entertainment. Here."

Theo suddenly found himself alone in the cage with a sword. A roar from behind him made him spin around. A full grown troll stood there, dripping drool from his vicious fangs. Theo swallowed and raised his sword. The troll lunged.

Lynn found herself in a box with a couple holes at the top. She pounded at the glass demanding to be let out. Water began to pour in through one of the holes, soaking her slippers.

"Theo!" she yelled, barely audible through the heavy glass.

"He's a little busy, dear," Vardon laughed cruelly. Theo was having a very difficult time. His blows merely bounced off the troll's stone-like skin. The troll's sharp dirty fingernails slashed, almost as strong as steel.

"Let them go, Vardon!" Aiden yelled, slashing at one of the fire creatures. It swung back and he ducked just in time, barely avoiding singeing his hair.

Vardon made a pose as if considering his request. "No," he said finally, with a smug grin.

"Aiden!" Lynn called. The water was at her waist.

"Lynn!" he yelled back, dodging one of the creatures to go break the glass. The other creature stepped in front of him, forcing him backwards.

A reflection in the glass caught his eye.

"To cowardly to fight your own battles Vardon?' Aiden taunted again.

"You are trying to trick me, youngster. It won't work, I promise you," Vardon said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Oh, look!" he said with a gleeful expression. "Your sister's going to have to start swimming soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Aiden yelled at him. He barely dodged a flaming arm that intended to take out his head.

"Because the title is mine by right!" Vardon yelled back. "It was taken from my great-grandmother unfairly and we have had to suffer ever since."

"Your great-grandmother?" Aiden asked from between clenched teeth.

"Yes, Clarissa Fer Drewery was in line for the throne, but Annalia, the slut, stole it from her." Vardon's face was turning a very unbecoming shade of red. "Not only that, she introduced commoner blood into the royal line with that bastard of a husband."

"Clarissa committed treason to the throne!" Theo yelled. "She stole it from her father while he was still alive." He dodged a swipe from the troll's powerful claws.

"Regardless," Vardon said, calming himself. "Soon, the entire land will be mine."

"Never," Aiden swore.

The fire creatures were pushing Aiden back. His hands were spotted with little burns that hurt fiercely, but he was barely aware of them.

"Uh oh, Aiden," Vardon crowed. "Theo's getting tired. And Krysalyn is in above her head." He chuckled at his own little joke.

Aiden stood his ground, his sword at ready. The two fire creatures rushed at him and he dove between him, but came up empty handed.

"Where's your sword, Aiden?" Vardon mocked.

"Right here!" a new voice answered. Danni stood, sword in hand beside Lark.

"No!" Vardon yelled, holding out his hand, but it was too late. Danni swung with all her might against the blue line that held Lark to the wall. It sparked and shattered with a blinding blue light.

Instantly, all the creatures disappeared. Theo rushed to where Lynn was lying, coughing, in a pool of water.

Aiden picked up the sword from where Danni had dropped it and pointed it at Vardon's chest.

"Do you surrender?" he asked.

"No, Aiden," Lark interjected, laying a hand on his shoulder. "We will deal with him."

"We?" Danni asked curiously, cradling her injured hand. When she cut the line, the magic had seared along the sword, burning a line across her palm.

Aiden gave her a worried look, glancing pointedly at her hand. She gave him a quick reassuring smile.

Lark nodded, his eyes far away. "Yes, we." The room was suddenly filled with the glowing orbs from the Cave.

Danni laughed in utter delight as her little yellow friend landed on her injured hand. The burn faded as a cool feeling swept through her entire body. When Danni looked up, she saw that the others were receiving the same treatment.

The little orb wavered in front of her and was suddenly transformed into a beautiful woman with midnight hair.

She grasped both of Danni's hands and pressed a cool kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for saving my brother," she said with a soft smile.

Danni didn't know what to say. 'You're welcome,' sounded too blasé, but she didn't want to say nothing, so she merely nodded.

Lark faced Lord Vardon, who stood like a man preparing to face his executioner.

"There is only one law in our species for a person who using a Faerie's magic against them," Lark said quietly.

Vardon lifted his chin proudly. Lark sister stepped over to Lark, and they clasped hands. The other orbs began spinning around Vardon in a ring. They grew brighter and brighter until everyone in the room had to shield their eyes.

When the light stopped, Aiden lowered his arm and saw that where Vardon had once stood now sat a beautiful gold and orange butterfly, idly flexing its wings sitting inside his father's gold crown.

One by one, the orbs disappeared, until only the butterfly that had been Vardon, Lark, and his sister remained.

"Goodbye, my friends," Lark said with a small wave. He and his sister were instantly replaced by a glowing blue and a familiar yellow orb. They swirled around the two couples' heads once, then swirled around the butterfly. All three disappeared.


	24. A Happy Ending

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Happy Ending

"We have to free everyone," Theo reminded Aiden.

Aiden nodded, picking up the crown. "Let us go do that first."

The four marched back down the stairs, and entered the grand hall.

"I have vanquished Lord Vardon from this castle," Aiden announced abruptly. "You are all free to leave. The Princesses have my apologies, and will be sent home immediately, with their kingdom titles."

There was a minute of silence as the people of the hall digested this, then, almost as one voice, they started talking and talking loudly.

Aiden held up his hand. "My father will answer your questions. In fact, you there!" he said, pointing at two confused looking guards. "Go retrieve my family."

The soldiers snapped to attention, then ran down the hall.

"Aiden!" his mother called, embracing him tightly.

"Hello mother," he said, patting her on the back.

"Son!" his father boomed, slapping him on the back. "Well done."

"Here, Father," Aiden said, handing his father the golden crown. Gerald placed it on his head and turned to the confused people of the hall.

He spread his hands. "If you would, join me in a grand feast in the celebration of _all_ of our freedoms."

Rollo came up behind Gerald, walking a little slower to accommodate his wife's slow gait. "You must tell us all exactly how you defeated Vardon, Aiden."

"Well," Aiden started, pulling out a chair for his mother. The servants seemed especially cheerful, and soon the table was filled again with good-natured conversation and laughing, unlike the gloomy, strained talking that occupied it before.

"I cannot take all the credit," he continued after a bit of ham. "Danni was the one who actually freed Lark. Where is she anyway?"

"Danni?" his father asked.

"Lady Daniela," Aiden explained.

"Wasn't she the impostor?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes," Aiden said honestly, "but it doesn't matter. She has proven herself completely trustworthy to me."

He looked around again. "Where _is_ she?"

Lynn looked at her brother. "Who is she then?"

"She's the daughter of a lady's maid for a baroness," Aiden said. "She worked in the stables to try and support her sick mother."

A slight frown creased Sarah's face. "What were her parents' names?" she asked.

"I don't know about her father. Her mother's name was Ella."

Sarah gasped, her hand going to cover her mouth. "It couldn't be, could it?" she whispered almost unintelligibly. The entire head of the table looked at her.

"What?" Aiden asked, his brows drawing together.

Sarah swallowed and laid a hand on her stomach, almost for courage. "Right after your father died," she said, looking at Theo, "my lady's maid, Ella, came to me. She told me that my husband had become drunk and…" she closed her eyes as if in pain. Rollo laid a hand on hers for support. She reopened her eyes and smiled at him. "He had forced himself on my maid. She became pregnant."

She shook her head sadly. "I tried to keep her as long as possible, but I was falling into ruin myself. I had to let her go."

"That means…" Lynn whispered.

Sarah nodded. "Daniela is Theo's half-sister."

"My God," Aiden swore. "Danni should know. Where is she?" He half stood from his chair when a servant rushed up to him.

"Milord," he said, bowing. "A gel left this for ye, just afore she ran out."

Aiden accepted the note with a nod of thanks and opened it.

_Deer Aiden_, she wrote, _Im glad your family is safe. Im sory I could not be there but I feel that Im no longer needed. I wil try to find work and perhaps we could corisp corasp write eech other once I am setled._

_Your frend,_

_Danni_

Aiden nearly crumpled the note in frustration.

"Who is it from?" Gerald inquired while dishing some more carrots onto his plate.

"Danni," he responded shortly, standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked.

"To get her." With that, he strode from the hall.

…

Danni swiped at her sweaty forehead with the hem of her apron. It had been pleasant hoeing the garden in the early morning, but now that it was noon, the sun beat down on the back of her neck fiercely.

She straightened and put her hands on her hips, leaning backwards. Her back let out a satisfying 'crack'.

It had been a week since she had fled the castle. She and Carpet flew until they reached a little town east of Castle Fer Drewery. A kindly old woman took her in, having lost her own daughter, and now Danni helped the woman with her garden.

For a week, she had been away from a castle, and every day she questioned her motives. Not a morning went by when she didn't wake up, feeling she should go back to the castle, and then talk herself out of it.

"It's simple," she muttered to herself, chopping the hoe into the dirt. "I can't exactly stay around and _make_ Aiden fall in love with me."

"Danni, dearie," the woman, who told Danni to call her Aunt Eustace, called, "we have company. Won't ye come in for a spot o' tea an' a bite ta eat?"

"That would be lovely," Danni replied with a smile, laying the hoe against the garden shed. She hoped it was the old Mister Tompkins. He was a very humorous man.

She walked into the small living room and nearly walked right back out again.

Sitting a chair that was obviously too small for him, and drinking from china that looked ridiculously fragile in his large hands, was Aiden.

"What are you doing here?" she stammered. Just the sight of him made her heart pound.

"Oh dear," Aunt Eustace exclaimed. "We're completely outta flour. Now I canna make those biscuits like I wanted ta."

"That is perfectly alright…" Aiden began, but Aunt Eustace stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Balderdash. We must have biscuits fer tea. I'll just nip down to Johnson's an' pick some up. Ye just wait right there, an' talk with Danni like a good lad." She threw on a bright scarlet cape, looking slightly ridiculous, and grabbed her cane.

"Yes, my lady," Aiden said, barely suppressing a grin.

"Be back in a moment, dearies," she chirped cheerfully.

Aiden indicated the chair across from him. "Please, sit."

Danni sat down, dumbstruck. "How did you find me?" she asked finally.

He raised an eyebrow at her and took a sip of tea. "I _am_ the prince of the realm. I can find practically anyone I want."

"Oh," she said. She poured herself a cup of tea, not so much to drink it, but so that she would have something to do with her hands. Her heart was beating so loud that she was sure he could hear it clear across the room.

"What are you doing here, then?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk," Aiden said calmly, shifting in the small chair. "You said in your letter that we were friends, and I assume that friends talk to each other."

"Of course," she said, nodding nervously. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, actually," Aiden said, leaning forward and setting down his tea, "I've met a girl. I'm positive that she's the one I want to marry."

Danni could almost hear her heart break. "How wonderful for you," she managed to get out. She stretched her lips into what might resemble a smile.

"Yes," Aiden said, sighing, "but I'm afraid I might have done something to scare her off. She hasn't spoken to me in what feels like a week."

Danni was caught in between sorrow and sympathy. She knew what it felt like to not have love returned.

"What do you think I should do?" Aiden asked her, his green gaze catching hers.

"Um," Danni said, brushing her hands over her blue frock, "have you told her you love her?"

Aiden frowned. "I'd have hoped that she would have figured it out on her own. She's pretty smart, and I've sure given her enough hints."

Danni shook her head. "That's not good enough, Aiden. You have to actually tell her."

"Okay," he said, thinking. "What else?"

"Well, if you tell her that, and ask her to marry you, she would have to be an imbecile not to accept."

Aiden gave her a huge smile that warmed her right to her toes. "That is good to know."

He stood. Danni quickly climbed to her feet as well, setting her tea cup on the table with a slight clatter.

They walked to the door.

"Shall we take a walk through the garden?" Aiden suggested.

"I suppose," Danni acquiesced hesitantly. Aiden offered her his arm, and they began to stroll through the small garden.

They strolled through the small garden, Danni pointing out the different plants and herbs that she had tended. After a while, she stopped talking and they walked in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Aiden," Danni said softly. He may never be hers, but at least they should part amicably.

"Danni?" Aiden said, stopping by a small rose bush.

"Yes?" she responded. He turned and took her hands in his.

"Daniela," he started seriously, but then he took a deep breath and smiled. "Danni. We have been through a lot together, and I can't imagine my future without you." He looked deep into her eyes, making her knees shake.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I never have the words when I really need them," he said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, a thread of hope worming its way into her mind.

"I love you more than life, Danni," he said simply. "Marry me?"

Danni was struck absolutely speechless. She gazed at him, looked over his beloved features with her mouth gaping open.

He moved a little closer to her. "Please?"

It was the pleading in his voice that broke through to her.

"Yes," she said softly, then liking it, said it louder. "Yes, I'll marry you, Aiden." She felt like she couldn't say it enough. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she chanted happily, sprinkling kisses on his face.

Aiden crushed her against him and kissed her on the mouth. It was a good thing that he held her so tightly because she was sure that she was melting into a puddle of wax.

"We should go home," Aiden said softly, pressing a kiss to her eyebrow.

"Home," Danni said slowly, a smile spreading across her lips. She hadn't had a true home in so long; it was almost like a dream.

"Wait, Aiden," she said, suddenly nervous. "What about your parents?"

"I'll take care of them," he said, trying to kiss her again.

"But," she said, turning her head slightly, "what about the whole Princess of Tolaro fiasco?"

"I'll take care of it."

"But…"

"Danni," he interrupted, with a slight frown, "I'll take care of it. I'll take care of _you_."

"And I'll take care of you," she said, leaning in for another kiss.

"I go out for a little bit o' flour, an' I come back to find ye kissin' in me garden," Aunt Eustace said with a merry twinkle in her eyes. "I told ye to talk ta her, not kiss her."

"I couldn't help it," he said with a charming grin. "She's so pretty."

"That she is." Aunt Eustace turned to Danni. "Will ye be happy with him?" she asked, seriously.

Danni didn't even hesitate. "Yes, I will."

And she knew it was true. She couldn't picture a happier place than in her love's arms.

"Forever," Aiden whispered and kissed her again.


End file.
